Forget me not
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Ini memang akhir dari cerita simple ini, cerita simple yang mungkin belum benar-benar bisa dipahami. Sungmin yang menunggu…, Sungmin yang melewati guguran daun musim semi, hingga Sungmin yang tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak dalam hatinya. Benarkah namja beriris hazel itu mampu menggoyahkannya?" {CHAPT 9 IS EPILOG} RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Title: Forget me not.**

**Pair: Kyumin, Haehyuk, HyukMin.**

**Rate: M.**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik kami,untuk cast kami hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, BL, Boys X Boys, Sex activity, NC-21,Incest, OOC,OC, EYD yang berantakan, typo, typo(s), dll.**

**Summary: "Kami bertemu disebuah panggung opera. Memulai sebuah cerita dengan akhir yang tidak bisa dipahami. Cerita simple yang menjadi rumit sejak kedatangan namja beriris cokelat kelam itu. Menggoyahkanku, apa itu akan terus terjadi?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Cting…

Alunan nada indah terdengar merdu disetiap sudut ruangan. Petikan **g****ayageum** dengan iringan sinar bulan menambah keharmonisan yang tecipta. Bahkan hanya untuk memalingkan wajah saja terasa sulit. Pemandangan bernilai seni tinggi dengan iringan imajinasi indah.

"Bulan kembali meninggi. Bunga persik juga hendak gugur" Seseorang mengalunkan sebuah **s****ijo** merdu.

"Rengkuhan matahari tercipta oleh sebuah kehangatan" Ia melanjutkannya dengan nada yang amat mendramatisir.

Sungguh membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya bergidik terhanyut dengan sebuah suasana yang begitu menyentuh.

"Bukan sebuah keegoisan yang biasa terasakan"

"Pancaran itu menjawabnya dan semuanya terselesaikan" Tutupan tirai menandakan terhentinya sebuah cerita sedih mengharukan.

Suara tepuk tangan tak jarang membangkitkan senyumannya. **N****amja** bernama Lee Sungmin itu tersenyum bangga. Menandakan bahwa keringat yang bercucuran selama ini bukan hanya sekedar bualan biasa.

"Kau hebat **hyung**! yang tadi mengagumkan!" **Namja** bertubuh kecil mengekor dibelakang. Wajah manisnya sesekali terlihat sempurna saat mata sipitnya mengeluarkan cahaya kebahagian.

"Semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini jika semua pakaian dan cerita ini tidak kau persiapkan" **Namja** bernama Lee Sungmin itu menjawab. Ia melenggang pergi setelah mendengar dengus kagum yang dikeluarkan **namja** manis dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita bicarakan nanti" Seorang berjas hitam terlihat menutup telpon dengan wajah yang amat lelah. Bukan hanya ia namun beberapa orang yang berkerja sebagai bawahannya-pun terlihat sangat kewalahan menghadapi dering telpon yang terus memenuhi ruangan mereka.

"**Ne**. Saya akan menyampaikannyanya langsung. **Ne algeseumnida**" Pemuda dengan kacamata tebalnya berlari kearah **namja** berjas hitam itu dengan terberit-terbirit.

Antara lenguhan dan kebanggaan tak bisa dibedakan diruangan itu. Semua tersenyum bangga bahkan tak jarang menutup mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak.

"**Sajangnim**….!" Sebuah teriakkan memecah semuanya. Mereka semua meloncat girang diselingi dengan tertawaan bahagia.

"Proyek kita diterima! Semuanya diterima!" **Namja** berkaca mata tebal itu bicara dengan wajah sumringah. Disambut oleh sebuah senyuman manis dari atasan yang dipanggilnya **s****ajangnim** tersebut.

"Lusa depan kita berangkat. Semuanya persiapkan diri kalian. Kita semua akan berangkat ke Busan untuk mengamati perkembangan proyek baru kita, dan Kibum**ssi**. Usahakan anggaran kita cukup. Para Investor sudah mulai berdatangan sekarang."

"**Ne**!" Sebuah jawaban mantap serempak muncul begitu saja dari para pegawainya.

Menambah sebuah senyuman mengembang yang begitu indah terpatri diwajahnya yang nyaris sempurna itu.

**Namja** beriris cokelat itu melenggang pergi setelah mengambil semua perlengkapannya dan meninggalkan kantor yang dibangunnya dengan usaha dan keringat jerih payahnya sendiri.

Entah semua itu hanya rekayasa belaka atau itu memang sebuah kemandirian yang jarang terjadi pada seseorang berstatus keluarga **c****haebol**. Yang terpenting disini adalah wajah dan kerja kerasnya bak nada berirama yang selalu terkait satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Rumah bergaya klasik Eropa itu terlihat sangat anggun. Cahaya bulan yang semakin terang memantulkan semua pesona kehangatan dari rumah yang bisa ditebak harganya lebih dari ratusan juta won. Sebuah rumah yang dibangun dari sebagian obsesi membanggakan.

"**Annyeong** Kyu".

Sesosok **namja brunette** tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tirai jendela. Mengagetkan sang pemilik rumah yang sudah hampir mati karena kehilangan detak jantungnya.

"**Yak! Hyung!** tidak bisakah kau masuk dengan cara yang lebih wajar?!" Bentak **namja** bernama Kyu atau lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun ini. **Namja **berusia 27 tahun yang berstatus sebagai pemilik sebuah perusahaan kontruksi.

"**Mian. Orenmane**" **Namja brunette** itu menghempaskan dirinya kesebuah **sofa **merah darah. Wajahnya sedikit tertekuk menandakan bahwa hatinya tengah gusar.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebotol wine dan menuangkannya kesebuah gelas kaca didepannya. Menyuguhkannya pada tamu yang sangat tidak sopan.

"Hmm.." Ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa kembali lagi? Kupikir kau akan bertahan setidaknya 2 minggu ditempat barumu tapi sepertinya aku salah" Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Membuat air muka seseorang yang dipanggilnya **hyung **itu kembali memucat.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak suka tempat yang terlalu ramai" Jawabnya ketus.

"Tentu saja ramai jika tujuanmu itu datang ke pulau Nami dan Jeju" Sindir Kyuhyun. **Namja brunette** itu mencoba mengangguk membenarkan.

"Setidaknya saat tidak melihat wajahmu aku bisa merasakan ketenangan" Ujar Donghae. Yah! **Namja brunette** itu bernama Lee Donghae. Kakak sepupu dari Cho Kyuhyun yang berusia 4 tahun diatasnya.

"Tapi tujuan terakhirmu selalu datang padaku bukan?" Kyuhyun meneguk segelas wine yang kini tengah bertenggger rapi dijari lentiknya. **Namja** berwajah sedikit pucat ini mencoba memenangkan pembicaraan.

"Karna begitulah aku ditakdirkan" Kata Donghae santai. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap mata cokelat sang adik dengan tajam.

"Proyekmu sudah diterima?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah membenarkan pertanyaan Donghae. Kembali ia meneguk cairan merah didepannya hingga tak bersisa.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun singkat. Satu tangannya diletakkan diatas meja dan satunya lagi mencoba untuk melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik leher jenjangnya.

"Paman yang mengatakannya padaku. Tujuanmu ke Busan?" Mata teduhnya sedikit berbinar berharap sang adik menjawab 'ya'.

"Aku kesana untuk bekerja **hyung** bukan untuk berlibur" Jawab Kyuhyun ketus saat mulai mengetahui arah pembicaraan sang kakak.

"Siapa yang bilang kau berlibur? Kau memang berkerja dan akulah yang berlibur. Lusa depan aku ikut denganmu" Donghae melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang berhasil membuat raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah kesal. Mendenguskan sepatah kata tak percaya pada sifat sang kakak yang tergolong sangat **childish** itu.

Donghae kembali membalikkan badannya saat tangan panjangnya hampir menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Berapa hari kita di Busan?" Tanyanya mengadahkan kepala untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tepatnya berapa bulan." Koreksi Kyuhyun. Donghae menggangguk lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

.

.

"**Hyung****!** **Hyung**!" Teriakan keras terdengar begitu saja disebuah gang sempit ditengah pedesaan itu. Seorang anak kecil atau mungkin juga bukan, terlihat tengah begitu ketakutan.

"Berteriak?! Kau kira siapa yang bersalah disini" Seorang **ahjumma** memekik kesal. Ia terlihat mengancam **namja** tak berdaya itu dengan sebuah sapu.

"**Hyung****! Ahjumma**! Jangan pukul aku! Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku bersumpah!" **Namja** berkulit seputih susu itu memohon seraya menggesek-gesekkan tangannya meminta ampun. Sebuah tetesan air mata mungkin sudah tak bisa terelakan lagi.

"Dasar Idiot! Kau kira siapa yang harusnya menangis disini?! Mencuri roti! Susu! Dan apalagi sekarang?!" **Ahjumma** itu memukulkan batang tongkat sapu tersebuat ke kepala **namja** itu membuatnya semakin terisak keras dan meringis sakit pada bagian kepalanya.

Pyakk.

Beberapa ribu won terlempar kewajah **ahjumma** gendut itu. Seorang **namja **berbibir M datang dengan wajah marahnya.

Wajahnya memang tergolong manis namun dengan mata teduhnya kita bisa melihat banyak kesedihan tengah melandanya.

"Berapa yang dia makan hingga kau berani-beraninya memukulnya?!" **Namja** imut itu berteriak keras hingga 2 orang didepannya tersentak kaget.

"**Aigoo**! Dasar tidak waras!" Setelah mengambil uang yang berceceran dijalanan, **ahjumma** itu berlari pergi dari pada harus menanggung sesuatu yang buruk untuk dirinya.

"**Gweanchana?**" **Namja** itu memeluk **namja **berkulit putih susu itu dengan erat. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi pelampiasan kesedihan yang membuat sosok polosnya terisak.

"**Mian hyung** datang terlambat. Berhenti menangis o…?" Bujuknya lembut. **Namja** berkulit putih susu itu menggeleng. Masih terisak kuat seperti seorang bocah kecil.

"**Uljjima. Hyung** janji tidak akan datang terlambat lagi" Pemuda imut itu berujar sembari mengelus lembut surai cokelat sang adik. Mencoba menenangkan seorang yang amat 'disayanginya' itu.

.

.

"Enak?" Lee Sungmin membulatkan matanya menatap sang adik yang tengah makan dengan lahap. Senyum mengembang tak lupa membuat wajah kelincinya semakin imut.

"Eum~" Hyuk Jae atau Lee Hyukjae mengangguk imut. Hyukjae seakan melupakan kejadian pahit yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Tadi kenapa mangambil makanan tanpa membayar?" Sungmin berujar dengan lembutnya. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk menghapus sisa makanan yang menempel disudut bibir sang adik.

"Aku tidak mencuri **hyung**. Aku bersumpah" Hyukjae kembali menitikkan air matanya saat mengingat dirinya terasa seperti seorang pengemis. Ia bahkan terisak kecil saat tatapan sang kakak seolah menyamakannya dengan pencuri-pencuri jahat dijalanan.

"**Arraseo**,jangan menangis lagi. Hyung tidak bermaksud menuduhmu" Katanya pelan lalu mengusap lembut air mata yang membasahi pipi putih Hyukjae.

"Tapi kenapa **ahjumma** itu mengejarmu? Dia bahkan memukulmu." Lanjutnya sedikit membuat Hyukjae tertegun. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Hmm. Baiklah. **Hyung** mengerti, habiskan makananmu. **Hyung** pergi sebentar" Setelah mengecup singkat bibir plum sang adik Sungmin mulai beranjak pergi.

Hyukjae tidak menolak. Ia hanya mulai menerima kebiasaan sang kakak yang senang mengecup bahkan melumat bibir plumnya. Ayolah… apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika otaknya saja masih belum berfungsi optimal bahkan hanya untuk berhitung. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dan menyalahkan. Hanya menerima mungkin.

.

.

Prang!.

Sebuah pecahan kaca terdengar di salah satu rumah warga. Seseorang kini terlihat tengah melempar batu kedalam sebuah rumah berdisain tradisional Korea itu.

"**Yak!** apa yang kau lakukan pada rumahku?!" **Ahjumma** gendut itu berteriak histeris saat mendapati kondisi kaca rumahnya yang hancur berantakan.

"Cih!" **Namja** pelaku dari pengrusakan itu hanya mendecih kesal.

"Jawab aku!" **Ahjumma** itu kembali berteriak. Sungguh mengenaskan mungkin melihat rumahnya kini terlihat seperti kapal pecah yang sangat berantakan.

"Apa karena suamimu meninggalkanmu kau jadi tidak bisa berpikir menggunakan otakmu **ahjumma**?" **Namja **itu bertutur dengan mimik merendahkan.

"**Mworago?**!" **Ahjumma** itu kembali berteriak. Hinaan yang sangat sensitive bagi seorang wanita yang menjalani hidupnya tanpa seorang pria.

"Ah! Aku bersyukur karena paman Hwang meninggalkanmu **ahjumma**. Kau tahu kau kini terlihat lebih buruk dari pelacur-pelacur yang dibawa paman Hwang pulang saat kau tidak ada dirumah" Cetusnya lagi membuat **ahjumma** didepannya menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Anak muda sepe_"

"Berhenti berteriak!" **Namja** itu memotong dengan teriakkan yang lebih kencang. Satu tangannya memungut sebuah batu besar dan melemparkannya kedalam rumah hingga berbenturan dengan perabotan didalamnya.

Tentu saja tindakannya kembali memunculkan teriakan histeris **ahjumma** didepannya.

"Idiot? Siapa yang idiot hah?! Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu bicara seperti itu akan kupastikan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini akan terjadi" Ancamnya lalu meninggalkan **ahjumma **gendut itu dengan linangan air mata.

Sepertinya Sungmin sedikit keterlaluan untuk ini. yah… mungkin memang begitu.

.

.

.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun!" Donghae berteriak hingga membuat Kyuhyun sontak terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap bingung lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruang pesawat.

"**Wea**?"

"Sebentar lagi mendarat kau boleh melepas sabuk pengamannya" Jelasnya membuat Kyuhyun mendecih kesal.

"Sudah sampai?" Kyuhyun menguap singkat dan mencoba sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku.

"Ya. Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan". Donghae menunjukkan raut wajah khawatirnya hingga membuat tawa renyah Kyuhyun muncul begitu saja.

"Sejak kapan orang sepertimu begitu mengkhawatirkanku?" Ejek Kyuhyun lembut. Donghae sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kesalnya mencoba memberitahu bahwa ia sedang serius sekarang.

"Sejak kau menjadi seseorang yang setidaknya tahu situasi kapan seharusnya bercanda bocah!" Bentak Donghae kesal.

Kyuhyun mencoba menahan tawanya saat sang kakak kembali bersikap seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Busan…" Donghae sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan saat mata teduhnya mulai memandang objek indah.

Bentangan laut juga padang rumput yang terlihat samar begitu mendominasi diketinggian. Wajah Donghae jauh berbeda dari tadi. Kini ia terlihat sedih dan sedikit murung.

"Ayolah hyung… ini sudah 3 tahun" Kyuhyun sedikit membujuk. Entah apa yang dimaksud dengan 3 tahun itu.

"Hm…" Gumam Donghae pelan. Ia mengangguk lemah membenarkan. 3 tahun waktu yang tidak sebentar namun begitu cepat untuk mengenal arti dari melupakan. 3 tahun…

**Author Pov End.**

.

.

.

**Donghae Pov.**

Aku memijakkan diriku kedalam sebuah tanah hangat. Sama seperti dulu… ini bukan ketenangan namun sebuah kehampaan atau mungkin sebuah kesunyian suram.

Matahari memang terbit dari barat tapi hal itu tidak bisa mengubah pandanganku bahwa Tuhan kini tengah berniat bermain-main bersamaku.

Anggapan yang salah? Tapi begitu yang terjadi.

Aku terlalu menyalahkan Tuhan? Tidak ada yang bisa kusalahkan selain dirinya.

Aku naïf? Terlalu bodoh jika kukatakan diriku naïf. Jika aku seperti itu, sudah sejak dulu aku menyusulnya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Aku masih berpijak disini. Bahkan berlari, berlari mencoba menapaki tanah yang belum pernah ditapakinya.

Hanya berharap setidaknya ia memberikan sebuah kesempatan yang bisa kuraih tanpa melupakan akal sehatku.

"**Hyung**" Kyuhyun sedikit mengguncang tubuhku saat ternyata kami sudah sampai didepan sebuah **R****esort.** Jangan tanya pemilik **Resort **ini… Tentu saja pamanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya saat melihat perubahan raut wajahku. Aku mengangguk singkat mencoba menepis kecurigaannya.

"Hari ini kita akan menonton acara Opera" Tambahnya lagi. Ayolah! Aku memang anak dari keturunan **c****haebol** tapi aku bukan seseorang yang hobi menghabiskan waktu hanya demi hal yang hanya mampu membuatku menguap.

"Aku tidak ikut" Jawabku singkat. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil dari sakunya.

"Jika ingin jalan-jalan gunakan mobil ini" Katanya lagi. Aku mengangguk dan meraih kunci itu.

Melenggang pergi mencoba menghilangkan penat didalam kepalaku.

**Donghae Pov END.**

.

.

**Author Pov.**

"Hari ini ceritanya apa?" Sungmin meraih sebuah cermin kecil seraya mengoleskan sebuah **lipstick** merah kebibir M-nya. Mewarnai setiap jengkal bibirnya dengan cairan pekat nan elegan tersebut.

"Hwang Jin Yi" Seorang bertubuh mungil atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Henry menjawab malas.

"Hwang Jin Yi lagi?" Sungmin sedikit memprotes saat peran yang didapatkannya selalu menjadi seorang **g****isaeng **rendahan.

"Ya. Ceritanya sudah dipersiapkan dan hari ini kita mulai latihan, malam nanti kita akan mulai pertunjukkannya" Tutur Henry. Sungmin mendesah pelan lalu menatap plafon panggung tempat mereka berdiri.

"Selalu mendadak!" Cetusnya kesal. Matanya sedikit memerah saat membaca sebuah **sijo** yang tersusun rapi diatas kertas naskahnya.

"Apa wajahku semurahan itu?!" Kembali ia mendengus. Matanya seakan tak terima saat dirinya selalu diidentikan sebagai wanita penghibur.

Wajah manisnya memang mengecoh dan bisa dikatakan bahwa ia cukup manis dengan balutan **make-up** bak putri berharga dinegri dongeng. Tapi sebuah kenyataan memang selalu berbanding terbalik. Ia **namja** dan tentu saja kehidupannya tidak lebih baik dari seorang prajurit dikerajaan-kerajaan tempat para putri berada.

Seorang pemain opera dengan harga yang murah. Kehidupan yang bisa disamakan dengan rakyat jelata di dinasti **Joseon**. Menggunakan ekspressi dan segala esensi untuk menarik uang mendekat kedalam dirinya.

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan uang 1000 Won dan 10000 ribu won?!" Seorang bocah kecil kini tengah meneriaki Hyukjae dengan lantang.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" Hyukjae menyangkal. Ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat gerombolan anak nakal itu mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu apa?!" Bocah gendut meraih uang yang Hyukjae genggam dengan erat. Ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang itu kewajah Hyukjae.

"Jika 0 ada 4 maka itu artinya seribu won dan jika 0 ada 3 itu artinya sepuluh ribu won" Terang bocah gendut itu asal.

Tentu saja! Sejak kapan 10 ribu bisa mempunyai tiga 0 dibelakang? Anak-anak ini hanya berniat mengibuli Hyukjae.

"Pembohong! Kemarin Sungmin **hyung** bilang jika 0-nya ada tiga itu berarti 1000 ribu won, dan jika 0-nya ada empat itu berarti 10000 ribu won! Jangan membohongiku!" Hyukjae kembali membantak saat para anak kecil iitu membohonginya.

"Itu berarti Sungmin **hyung**-mu yang pembohong!" Seorang bocah pendek meledek membuat Hyukjae bersungut kesal dan…

**Brak!**

Hyukjae mendorong bocah pendek itu dengan keras hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ketanah. Kaki panjangnya digunakannya berlari saat berhasil meraih uang yang dimilikinya dari bocah gendut yang tengah menenangkan sahabatnya yang tengah terisak keras.

"**Babbo**! Jangan lari!" Bocah gendut itu meneriaki Hyukjae yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada Ibuku! Awas saja kau Lee bodoh!" Bocah yang tersungkur itu berteriak disela isakannya. Memberikan sebuah ancaman tak mempan.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae-**ah **hati-hati jalanan sedang licin" Seorang paman tua menegur Hyukjae yang tengah berlari kencang.

"**Eomma**! Itu dia!" Bocah kecil nan pendek itu menunjuk Hyukjae yang masih terengah kelelahan.

Bocah tengik itu ternyata menepati ancamannya. Ia sedang menggandeng seorang **ahjumma **gendut tegap yang tengah membawa sebuah sapu lidi. Penampilan garangnya membuat Hyukjae bergidik takut.

"Berani-beraninya idiot itu pada Jino-ku!" **Ahjumma** itu menggeram. Hyukjae kembali berlari saat ahjumma itu mempercepat langkahnya mulai mendekati Hyukjae.

Meneriaki sebuah umpatan kasar yang sebenarnya juga tidak boleh dikatakan saat banyak anak kecil berada disekitarnya.

**Brakk!.**

Tabrakkan keras terjadi saat Hyukjae tidak memperhatikan jalan sekitarnya. Tubuh kurusnya menghatam sebuah mobill mewah. Tidak terlalu keras namun hal itu mampu membuatnya pingsan karena syok.

.

.

.

"**Ne**! aku akan segera sampai! **Ne!** suruh tuan Choi menunggu" Cho Kyuhyun berlari panik kedalam sebuah gedung dengan sebuah ponsel bertengger ditelinganya. Secepat kilat ia memutuskan sambungan saat berhasil memasuki area gedung Opera.

"Hfft!" Lenguhnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu masuk ke gedung tersebut dengan wajah yang tenang.

Suara dentingan musik tradisional Korea begitu kentara saat kakinya semakin melangkah masuk. Iringan **Gayageum** itu begitu berirama dengan langkah sepatu Kyuhyun.

Tap…

Ting…

Tap…

Ting…

Langkah berirama dengan sebuah musik klasik menenangkan.

Ia memasukkan dirinya dan langsung berbaur kedalam kelompok karyawannya. Mencoba mencari tempat yang aman untuk membiarkan dirinya duduk tenang disebuah kursi yang disediakan.

"Dimana tuan Choi?" Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik pada sang sekertaris Kibum yang tengah duduk tenang menatap pertunjukkan opera yang disajikan.

Kibum menunjuk seseorang berwajah sempurna yang tengah berdiam diri menatap pertunjukkan didepannya.

'untunglah dia tidak sadar' Pikir Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Mencoba membiarkan iris cokelatnya menangkap permainan yang terkapar didepannya.

"Entah ini hanya bayangan dari sudut pandangku" Sungmin mengucapkan bait **sijo** yang sudah diafalnya selama 30 menit. Matanya memerah mendalami perannya.

"Terang bulan purnama menangkap esensi murni yang kau tunjukkan" Sargahnya. Menghentikan aksi **gayageum** yang membuat suasana dipanggung opera tersebut semakin sunyi.

"Dengan laut yang terus saja menahanmu untuk pergi dariku" Mata sayunya memandang atap opera lalu memalingkannya tepat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Byuk Kyesoo yang terhormat bersediakah kau untuk tetap tinggal lebih lama?". Mereka melakukan kontak mata hingga…

Trakk!

Tirai itu tertutup cepat diiringi pandangan tak percaya dari Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

"Eungh…" Lenguhan tertahan keluar begitu saja. Mata sipit itu mengerjap saat mendapati dirinya berada dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih.

"**Gweanchanayeo**?" Sesesok **namja** mengagetkan **namja** manis itu. Ia terjungkal kebelakang saat sosok didepannya kembali mendekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" **Namja** itu kembali mendekat. Membuat **namja **manis itu mengangguk lemah.

Hyukjae menyentuh kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Matanya melebar saat tahu bahwa dirinya baru saja menjadi korban kecelakaan.

"Aku masih hidup!" Ia menggumam membuat sosok **namja **didepannya mengernyit bingung.

"Ya… tentu saja. Kau hanya mengalami sedikit luka dan benturan di kepalamu juga tidak menimbulkan luka dalam" Terangnya membuat Hyukjae menitikkan air mata.

"Yak! kenapa menangis?!" **Namja **itu sontak terkejut saat Hyukjae malah terisak.

Hyukjae menggeleng lemah lalu memengangi kepalanya yang berat dan pandangannya yang sedikit mengabur.

"Kepalaku sakit.. dimana Sungmin **hyung**… kepala Hyukjae sakit" Ia terisak keras. Memegangi kepalanya yang berat dan pening.** Namja** didepannya hanya mampu mendengus bingung.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan!" Sungmin mengumpat kesal seraya menghapus **make-up** tebal yang kini melapisi seluruh wajahnya menggunakan sebuah kapas yang sebelumnya sudah dibasahi dengan air.

"Jika seperti ini terus sejak dulu aku tidak akan menerima pekerjaan ini" Ia kembali mengumpat. Menatap wajahnya yang sudah sedikit bersih dari **make-up **yang tadi sudah dihapusnya**.**

**Tap…**

Sebuah langkah sepatu membuat Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia meletakkan kapas tersebut kesebuah meja didepannya.

"Henry**-ah** kau disana?" Ujar Sungmin. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Matanya sontak melebar saat sosok didepannya bukanlah Henry yang dimaksudnya.

"**Nugusaeyeo**?" Tanyanya sopan.

Sosok didepannya hanya menyeringai lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Mempersempit setiap jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

"Apa anda mencari seseorang?" Sungmin kembali berujar. **Namja** didepannya masih membisu dengan sebuah seringai. Membuat Sungmin mengerjap bingung.

"Aku mencarimu" Jawab orang itu dengan suara beratnya. Sungmin kembali mengeryit bingung.

"Mencariku?" Sungmin menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dan dibalas sebuah anggukan lembut dari sosok didepannya.

**Namja** beriris cokelat itu kembali melangkah. Kini jarak mereka berdua hanya bersisa 1 langkah. Mata mereka bertabrakkan mencoba mencari sebuah kepastian dalam iris kelam yang mereka milikki.

Sosok itu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin dan mengunci pergerakkannya dengan mendorong tubuh Sungmin kearah tembok. **Namja** itu mendekatkan bibir bervolume-nya ketelinga Sungmin.

Membiarkan **namja** imut itu mendengar setiap lenguhan nafas yang dihembuskannya.

"**Oraenmaneyeo**… Lee Sungmin **sunbenim**" Mata Sungmin kembali melebar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka tak percaya. Sesosok **namja **yang terus dihindarinya sejak bertahun-tahun.

.

.

**9 tahun yang lalu...  
**

"**Sunbaenim**…" **Namja** berkulit pucat itu mendekat kearah Sungmin membawa sebuah bungkusan cokelat. Tangannya sedikit terulur menyerahkan makanan manis itu kepada Sungmin.

"Ini untukku?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya. **Namja** pucat itu mengangguk malu.

"Ah… **Gomawo**" Sungmin mengembangkan senyum kelincinya. Menatap bingkisan berwarna pink itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"**Ne cheonmaneyeo**" Sosok pucat itu segera memalingkan tubuhnya dan berlalu pergi saat merasa pemberiannya dihargai.

Sungmin menghela nafas lembut saat **namja** pucat itu sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Menyusahkan!" Ia mendengus. Bingkisan itu ia lemparkan kesebuah tong sampah didekatnnya. Meninggalkan sekotak bingkisan itu disebuah tempat yang sangat berbeda dengan bingkisan manis itu.

.

.

.

"Apa lagi ini?" Sungmin mendengus kesal saat menemukan sebuah boneka kelinci putih dilokernya. Mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari lokernya.

"Ah **sunbaenim** itu…"

**Brakk!.**

Sungmin melempar boneka kelinci putih itu kearah sosok **namja** pucat didepannya. Matanya memicing kesal menatap sosok didepannya.

"Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain? Kau tahu seisi sekolah selalu menggosipkanku **gay** gara-gara tingkahmu yang kelewat batas ini!" Sungmin membentak kesal.

**Namja **pucat itu menunduk sedih. Ia merapatkan matanya mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan Kristal bening itu menetes.

"**Josonghaeyeo…" Namja** pucat itu berbisik. Walau berbisik hal itu dapat terdengar oleh Sungmin karena jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat. Sungmin mendecih seraya membuang mukanya.

"Cih! Ya sudah! Berhenti melakukannya" Sungmin hendak pergi namun sebuah tangan kembali menahan pergerakkannya.

"Kenapa hanya ini yang tidak diterima? Jika **sunbaenim** tidak menyukainya aku akan mencarikan hadiah yang lain. Besok aku akan memberika_"

Ucapan **namja** itu terpotong saat Sungmin menghempaskan tangan putihnya. Matanya menatap tajam **namja** beriris cokelat itu.

"Berhenti melakukannya. Kau tidak dengar? Aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti" Tutur Sungmin sinis.

**Namja** didepannya mematung tak percaya. Dimana sosok **sunbae** yang begitu disukainya. Ramah dan murah senyum.

"Itu aku…" **Namja** itu tergagap. Ia masih dalam proses keterkejutannya. Sosok Sungmin kembali berniat untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti! **Sunbaenim**! Kau akan menerima yang lebih baik dari ini jadi kumohon untuk tidak menolaknya lagi!" **Namja** pucat itu menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Sungmin hanya menyeringai. Ia kembali pada posisi semulanya dan menatap **namja **itu dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Kau **gay**? Kau menyukaiku?" Tuturnya sinis. **namja** itu hanya terdiam. Namun sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk mantap. Tawa renyah merendahkanpun begitu terdengar.

"Bodoh!" Sungmin mendecih.

"Menjijikkan kau mengerti arti dari kata tersebut bukan?".

**Namja** didepannya mengangguk.

"Dan begitulah dirimu." Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya membuat **namja** itu menitikkan air matanya.

Langkah kaki Sungmin terdengar ia sedikit menjauh dari sosok **namja** pucat itu.

"**Sunbaenim**… jika aku tidak menjijikkan apa kau mau menerima hadiahku?" Sosok pucat itu berujar dengan polos. Pipi putihnya sudah dibanjiri oleh kristal bening yang enggan untuk berhenti.

"Jika kau bisa melakukannya." Ujar Sungmin angkuh. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan **namja** pucat itu sendirian dengan isakan yang begitu terdengar dilorong sekolah yang sepi dan gelap itu.

Meninggalkan luka yang mungkin bekasnya akan masih terlihat bertahun-tahun mendatang.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE.

**Annyeonghaseyo *nunduk 90 derajat* ini karya perdana kami yang kami dedikasikan untuk Zya eonni yang sudah banyak membantu kami dalam mengembangkan karya-karya kami yang sungguh… sangat…sangat….sangat… jauh! Dari kata sempurna.**

**Kami minta maaf jika karya kami sedikit mengecewakan tapi sungguh kami hanya ingin mengapresiasikan ide-ide yang bernaung diotak karat kami.**

**Sungguh sangat lancang jika kami sudah meminta review pada reader sekalian namun kami berharap membaca saja sudah membuat kami merasa senang dan bangga.**

**Jeongmal jeosonghaeyo untuk miss typo yang masih berserakan karna sesungguhnya kami bukanlah orang yang teliti dan jeongmal khamsahamnida untuk kalian semua yang bersedia membaca *nunduk lagi***

**Sekian bacotan membosankan kami, see you next chap… **** ^.~.**

**Special thanks: Zya eonni, Yunka sunbae, Dean sunbae, Sapta, Sen Oppa, dan semua yang sudah mendukung dan menanti karya kami :). Terimaksih...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2.**

**Title: Forget me not.**

**Pair: Kyumin, Haehyuk, Hyukmin.**

**Rate: M.**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik kami berdua, untuk cast kami hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, BL, Boys X Boys, Sex activity, NC 21, Incest, OOC, OC, EYD yang berantakan, typo, typo(s), dll.**

**Summary: "Kami bertemu disebuah panggung Opera. Memulai sebuah cerita dengan akhir yang tidak bisa dipahami. Cerita simple yang menjadi rumit sejak kedatangan namja beriris cokelat kelam itu. Menggoyahkanku, apa itu akan terus terjadi?".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Sungmin menatap **namja** didepannya dengan sinis. Matanya memicing dengan tajam. Namun seolah hanya bualan **namja** pucat itu hanya mengulum senyum manisnya.

"Bertambah tampan." Entah sebuah pujian atau sindiran yang kini Sungmin layangkan untuk **namja **didepannya. **Namja** itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya cepat.

Baiklah kami akan berhenti bermain tebak-tebakkan. **Namja** pucat itu Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. **Hoobae** Sungmin saat ia SMA dulu.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk sedikit melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa sedikit mencekik leher jenjangnya.

"Orang tuamu bangkrut?" Kyuhyun berujar ketus membuat Sungmin menghela nafas kesal.

"Tidak. Hanya seseorang yang berada dititik lebih baik dariku dulu yang bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ini bukanlah titik terendahku, jadi ini bukan sebuah kegagalan." Tuturnya sedikit angkuh. Kyuhyun memudarkan senyum manisnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah seringai.

"Dan itu aku?"

"Menurutmu begitu?" Tanya Sungmin cepat.

"Menurutmu tidak?" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Pertengkaran diawal pertemuan mereka…

Sungmin mengadahkan wajahnya mencoba mengatur emosinya agar tidak memukul **namja** didepannya. Ia masih sangat hafal bahwa Korea adalah Negara yang mengatur hukum dengan sangat baik. Dan lebih tepatnya spesial untuk orang berkantung tebal seperti Kyuhyun.

"Masih manis seperti dulu." Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding. Matanya terfokus pada Sungmin yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku masih tetap seorang **namja**." Sungmin sedikit mengoreksi ucapan yang dilotarkan Kyuhyun. Ia meraih segelas kopi hitam yang tersuguh disebuah meja yang berada tepat didekat pintu ruang masuk, dan meneguknya langsung.

"Berganti selera? Kenapa? Kopi **espresso** menjadi sangat mahal sekarang?" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kesabarannya sudah hampir habis sekarang.

"Masih ingat? Ingatanmu benar-benar baik." Jawab atau lebih tepatnya tanyanya balik. Sesaat mata kelam mereka bertabrakkan, sama seperti dulu.

Mungkin dulu Kyuhyun akan bergetar ketika menatap mata teduh itu, namun posisi kini malah berbalik. Sungminlah yang enggan untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan iris cokelat itu.

.

.

.

"**Ahjussi** dimana Sungmin **hyung**? dimana Sungmin **hyung**ku? Kenapa dia belum juga datang? Aku tidak mau disini. **Ahjussi** kau menculikku? **Ahjuss**i katakan dimana Sungmin **hyung**…" Rengek Hyuk Jae pada seorang **ahjussi** yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu pantas disebut **ahjussi**.

Yang dipanggil **ahjussi** mengurut keningnya pelan. Ia bingung. Siapa Sungmin **hyung** yang dimaksud anak ini. Bertanyapun percuma. Hyuk Jae hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Hei! Berhentilah menangis. Katakan dulu, siapa Sungmin hyung yang kau maksud." Jawab **ahjussi** itu. Kedua tangannya beralih mengurut pundak Hyuk Jae. Menenangkan **namja** idiot tersebut agar menghentikan isakannya.

Bukannya berhenti, isakkan Hyuk Jae malah semakin mengeras. Beberapa pasien dan suster yang ada diklinik tersebut memandang mereka heran. Beberapa ada yang merasa terganggu, karena memang klinik tempat yang wajib tenang.

Dan beberapa lagi memandang Hyuk Jae kesal. Seakan-akan image penganggu selalu melekat dalam dirinya. **Ahjussi** tersebut menghela nafasnya, beberapa suster tampaknya tahu darimana asal anak ini karena memang desa ini sangat kecil.

.

.

.

"Sekarang statusmu bukan lagi 'pewaris muda dari keluarga Lee' yang disegani. Kurasa itu cukup mengganggu hidupmu." Jelas atau lebih tepatnya ledek Kyuhyun.

Iris coklatnya menatap dalam **onxy** kelam Sungmin. Seakan-akan rasa sakit yang dirasanya hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu, begitu membekas dalam mata dan memori otaknya.

Bukan, dia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melupakan kisah cinta pertamanya yang bisa dibilang klasik dan mengenaskan itu. Hanya saja, entah mengapa otaknya melarangnya untuk melakukannya. Seakan-akan hal tersebut dilarang oleh Tuhan.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu anggap saja itu benar." Jawab Sungmin sinis. Ia memutuskan kontak mata antara kedua mata yang memiliki warna yang kontras tersebut.

"Takut memandangku? Apa karena sekarang aku terlalu besar? Bahkan untuk menjilati kakikupun kurasa itu sangat sulit bagimu."Kembali sebuah ejekan dilontarkan oleh bibir **kissable** milik Kyuhyun.

Urat wajah Sungmin mendadak berubah drastis. Tangannya mengepal menahan marah. Mungkin memang benar sekarang ia bukanlah apa-apa. Namun dulu, ia adalah orang yang disegani. Walaupun hanya masa lalu tapi tetap saja hal tersebut masih berbekas.

Dan tak ada seorangpun yang mampu mengubahnya. Termasuk Kyuhyun. **Namja nerd** yang dulunya bukan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat penampilan Sungmin. Setiap jengkal tubuh objek cantik didepan matanya tidak lepas dari pandangannya.

Cukup mengejutkan baginya bertemu Sungmin ditempat seperti ini. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Sungmin yang sekarang.

Hwang Jin Yi? Itu terlalu baik untuk menggambarkan Sungmin yang sekarang. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Bunga peoni yang dulunya ia kenal kini berubah menjadi azalea gunung yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk disesapi aromanya.

Semenjijikkan itukah Lee Sungmin yang sekarang? Maka ia akan menjawab 'sangat'.

Ia membenci Sungmin. Ia mencintai Sungmin. Dan ia ingin memiliki Sungmin. Perasaan ambigu yang bercampur rata menjadi satu. Walaupun otaknya cukup pintar untuk mendeskripsikan hal-hal yang menurutnya membingungkan namun perasaan ini cukup bergejolak dihatinya.

"Lee Sungmin **sunbaenim**, senang melihatmu menjadi orang yang bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari **namja** **nerd** yang pernah kau hina dulu…" Timpa Kyuhyun lagi dengan seringai khas miliknya. Sungmin tercengang. Kyuhyun dulu bukanlah anak yang seperti ini.

Sebuah penolakan yang mampu merubah pandangan Cho Kyuhyun pada setiap lekuk objek yang ditatapnya. Ia tidak memilih semua ini menjadi sebuah kebingungan yang sangat fatal namun semua langkahnya terhenti saat ia melayangkan sebuah penolakan.

Pesona yang terlalu besar dari sosok seseorang menjijikkan, yang mampu membuatnya menjadi seorang yang menyandang kata menjijikkan juga. Lee Sungmin. Pemilik nama itu selalu menghantui barisan hidup Kyuhyun.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi…, karena aku ingin melihat usahamu yang akan terus menyangkal dari semua hinaanmu." Kyuhyun melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Lee Sungmin yang tengah mematung.

Kakinya bergetar dan melemas. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh mulusnya kelantai tempatnya berada. Bibirnya bergetar seolah ia benar-benar merasa ketakutan.

Semuanya berubah tanpa batasan. Laki-laki yang begitu diremehkannya kini mulai datang dan memaksanya untuk mengingatnya. Mata teduhnya mulai memerah dan jemari lentiknya meremas **hanbok** yang tengah menghiasi tubuh putihnya.

Drrt….

Drrrttt…

Isakannya tertahan saat sebuah panggilan mengharuskannya untuk berhenti. Tangan putihnya terulur mengambil ponsel yang tengah bertengger disebuah meja didekat tempatnya berada. Jemari putihnya dengan segara menekan tombol '**answer**'.

"**Yeobosaeyeo**…"

.

.

.

"**Hyung**!" Hyukjae memekik dan langsung menghadiahkan sebuah pelukan pada Sungmin. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya ditubuh sang kakak.

"**Gweanchana**? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin mulai memeriksa tubuh sang adik. Tidak ada yang buruk. Hanya sebuah perban tipis yang melingkari kepalanya.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Ia masih memeluk Sungmin dengan erat disertai dengan sebuah tangisan yang semakin melambat. Dengan lembut tangan Sungmin terulur untuk menenangkan adik yang amat 'disayanginya' itu.

"Ouh! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Seorang **namja brunette** datang dengan beberapa kotak susu strawberry. **Namja** tampan itu segera meletakkan susu itu didekat meja tempat Hyukjae berada.

"**Nuguseyeo**?" Tanya Sungmin sopan.

**Namja** itu menggaruk sebentar tengkuknya. Ada rasa ragu berkenalan dengan kakak dari seorang korban kecelakaan yang diakibatkan oleh dirinya. Tapi semuanya terbantahkan saat tangan kanannya terulur kedepan.

"Itu…, aku. Aku yang menabrak adikmu, sebelumnya **jeongmal jeosonghamnida**." Katanya menunduk meminta maaf.

Tangan Sungmin sedikit mengepal. Baru hendak melangkah untuk memukul **namja** didepannya, sebuah tangan menghentikan semua pergerakan Sungmin. Hyukjae menggeleng agar Sungmin tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menimbulkan kegaduhan ditempat umum seperti ini.

"Huh...!" Sungmin menghela nafas dalam. Mata bulatnya menatap dalam **namja brunette** itu.

"Aku akan mempermasalahkannya jika kita kembali bertemu tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini aku harus sedikit bersabar." Sungmin berujar dengan sangat sinis. Mata yang sama-sama teduh itu memancarkan sebuah aura ketidak sukaan.

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan kearah sebuah meja. Mata sipitnya berbinar saat sebuah kotak berwarna merah jambu seolah-olah memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"**Ahjussi** apa itu untuk Hyukjae?" Hyukjae menunjuk dirinya. **Namja** yang dipanggilnya **ahjussi** itu hanya tersenyum **angelic** dan mengangguk. Namun sebelum Hyukjae menyentuh kotak susu itu tangan Sungmin segera menghentikkannya.

"**Hyung** akan membelikanmu yang lain. Sekarang kita pulang!" Bentak Sungmin. Hyukjae sontak menolak namun dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin segera menggendong tubuh kurus itu kepunggungnya.

**Namja** manis itu memang mempunyai tubuh yang lebih mungil dari Hyukjae tapi dengan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang pernah dijalaninya saat SMA, membuat tubuh mungil itu memiliki kekuatan yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata.

Hyukjae menangis dan membrontak saat tubuhnya mulai menjauh dari kotak strawberry yang diinginkannya. Sungmin bahkan hanya diam membisu, menandakan bahwa rengekan sang adik amatlah mengganggunya.

**Namja brunette** itu tertunduk diam. Mencoba mengerti kelakuan Sungmin yang begitu sinis padanya. Ia berjalan kearah meja tersebut dan meraih 2 kotak susu itu.

"Sayang jika dibuang…" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin dengan kasar memasukkan semua barang-barang miliknya dan sang adik kedalam sebuah koper besar yang agak usang.

"**Hyung** apa yang kau lakukan? Kita mau kemana?" Hyukjae berujar dengan nada yang sedikit parau. Ia mencoba menghentikan aksi sang kakak yang terus saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengemasi barang.

"**Hyung** jawab aku!" Akhirnya Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk berteriak. Ia jengah dengan sikap sang kakak yang begitu emosional hari ini.

"Kita pergi! Kita pergi dari sini. Kita pergi kerumah Lee **gumonim** dan menetap di Seoul!" Jawab Sungmin. Sungmin kembali mengambil sebuah koper dan memasukkan barang-barang Hyukjae kedalam koper tersebut.

"**Sireo**! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau di Seoul!" Hyukjae merajuk. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai dan mulai menangis seperti anak kecil.

Seakan tuli. Sungmin segera mengancingkan koper tersebut dan mengambil sebuah jacket yang tergantung didekat pintu. Ia mulai mematikan semua penerangan yang ada dirumah sederhana itu.

"Bangun…" Sungmin bertitah. Hyukjae masih kekeh. Ia bahkan menghentakan kakinya kelantai.

"Hyukjae tidak mau! Di Seoul mengerikan dan Hyukjae benci Lee **gumonim**! Berhenti memaksaku **hyung**! hyukjae tidak mau… hiks, hiks…" Hyukjae berteriak. Setelah itu isakannya semakin dan terus saja mengeras.

Sungmin terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong sosok didepannya. Entah karena pengaruh dari suasana atau hal lain, kristal bening itu menetes dengan mudah melewati pipi putihnya. Ia mengecak frustasi surai hitam miliknya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Hyukjae-**ah**?! Semuanya semakin sulit jika kau seperti ini!" Sungmin berteriak. Ia menangis keras sama seperti Hyukjae. Sebuah ketakutan terbesarnya membuatnya hilang arah dan lemah.

"Baiklah, apa kau mau berpisah denganku?! Kita harus pergi Hyukjae-**ah**! Semuanya akan sangat buruk jika tidak segera pergi!" Sungmin kembali berteriak.

Hyukjae masih menangis. Ia bahkan mulai melempari barang-barang yang berada disekitarnya.

Sungmin tidak bermaksud untuk pergi dari masalah yang diciptakannya. Tapi saat dirinya hendak menghadapinya, maka pilihan menyerahlah yang selalu menjadi hasil akhir dari permasalahan ini.

"Aku tidak mau **hyung**. Hyukjae tidak akan pergi..." Ucap Hyuk Jae lemah. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ia mulai iba dengan sang adik yang seolah ketakutan dengan sosok lain dari dirinya yang muncul begitu saja.

Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya tepat disamping Hyukjae. Ia meraih tubuh ceking itu dan mulai memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku…" Sungmin sedikit berbisik. Mereka saling berpelukan didalam ruangan dengan kondisi yang begitu gelap dan berantakan itu.

Mereka menangis beriringan disertai sinar bulan purnama yang mulai menemani sebuah kegusaran yang melanda mereka. Dewi bulan bahkan hanya terdiam membisu tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

.

"**Hyung** minta maaf…" Sungmin berujar dengan parau. Mereka kini tengah tertidur disebuah ranjang kecil dan memeluk satu sama lain. Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam dada sang adik dan menyesapi aroma yang begitu disukainya.

Seolah merasa nyaman dengan sikap tak layak sang kakak. Hyuk Jae hanya bisa diam dan menerima. Menerima bukan berarti dia menyukainya. Sejenak walaupun otaknya hanya terprogram untuk makan, minum dan bermain, dia tetap merasa janggal dengan kelakuan sang kakak.

Setelah melumat bibir Hyukjae beberapa saat Sungmin kembali dalam posisinya yang semula. Memeluk tubuh kurus itu dan menyesapi segala aroma. Aroma yang begitu memabukkan tentunya.

Perasaan Sungmin mungkin atau memang salah. Namun haruskah Tuhan menghukumnya? Bukankah Tuhan yang menciptakan perasaan tersebut. Perasaan yang membawa mereka kedalam lubang antah berantah dengan batasan yang sulit diukur.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja **hyung**?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada **hyung**nya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Donghae. Kegiatan memadang laut dari balkon terhenti seketika saat Donghae dengan tenangnya melenggang masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang adik.

"**Ya**! Setidaknya jawab aku! Mulutku bukan mulut nenek yang bisa kau acuhkan! Kau tahu orang-orang bahkan membayar mahal hanya demi mendengar mulut seksiku ini mengeluarkan ide luar biasa yang menurut mereka menakjubkan!"

Oceh Kyuhyun kesal. Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia kesal, dan ingin mandi. Sudah cukup ia mendapat omelan dari kakak korban tabrakkannya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan tangan sang **hyung** sebelum langkah Donghae tepat masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun jengah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Dong Hae kesal. Bola matanya memutar kesal.

"Lebih baik jika kau bicara dari tadi bukan?" Balas Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan…, mulut berhargamu akan terbuang percuma jika hanya menggumamkan kata tidak penting padaku! Cepat aku ingin mandi!" Jelas Donghae. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Besok siang kita pergi kesuatu tempat. Acara hiburan untuk menyambut komisaris Kang, aku sudah menemukannya." Jawab Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dengan cepat melenggang masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Memori-memori itu terus saja berputar diotaknya. Matanya memandang sendu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat. Air yang mengalir terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Moodnya memang sedang buruk, tapi itu tidak membuat akal sehatnya menghilang.

Setidaknya itulah yang Kyuhyun doktrinkan pada otaknya sejak 9 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

**Flashback 9 tahun lalu…**

_**Kyuhyun menatap jengah yeoja-yeoja didepannya. Gosip-gosip itu sudah beredar jelas dikalangan murid sekolah. Ia menyukai Lee Sungmin, dan ia gay.**_

_**Apa yang salah dengan itu? Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin dan hanya itu yang dibutuhkannya. Perkataan apa itu? Cinta? Yah…, anggap otak Kyuhyun masih berjalan dengan naïf dan dramatis.**_

_**Sejak itupula Sungmin sunbae yang begitu disukainya menghindar darinya. Beberapa yeoja bahkan menatap jijik Kyuhyun. **_

_**Flashback off.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Lautan memandang rendah padaku. Bahkan jika aku memohon untuk mati dia tidak juga mengabulkannya? Haruskah angin selalu membawa diriku terombang-ambing? Pasir bahkan tidak membiarkanku berpijak, barang sejangkalpun. Pelacur hanya pelacur, dan mataku memancarkan aura tersebut. Syair menutup hatiku untuk berpaling darimu. Dapatkah kau rasakan itu?" Hafalan syair tersebut kembali terdengar dari bibir ber-**shape** M milik Lee Sungmin.

Hari ini berlalu seperti biasa. Walaupun jauh didalam hatinya Sungmin merasa sangat takut. Takut jika laki-laki itu menghancurkan kehidupannya seperti dirinya menghancurkan masa muda laki-laki itu. Sungguh ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ialah salah satu orang yang bersalah dalam situasi rumit ini.

Perasaan tersebut mengganggu dan terus saja mengganggu pikirannya. Lubang hitam seakan siap menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ada apa **hyung**? ada yang salah?" Tanya salah satu **namja** mungil, Henry salah seorang staf ditempat pertunjukkan opera klasik tersebut. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Hwang Jin Yi dengan Kim Eun Ho? Kenapa selalu Hwang Jin Yi? Apakah hanya Hwang Jin Yi wanita cantik dizaman **joseon**?" Tanya Sungmin pelan. Walaupun pelan ada nada marah dalam kalimatnya.

Henry hanya menggeleng lemah lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau terus mengeluh karna peran yang kau dapatkan selalu seorang **gisaeng** atau kau mengeluh karena wanita cantik dizaman joseon itu berasal dari kelas rendahan?" Henry, sang pemuda mungil itu mulai menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum kemudian menatap plafon tempat mereka berada dengan sendu.

"Seorang wanita rendahan mana yang bisa menyandang sebuah nama yang begitu indah? Dan seorang dari kelas rendahan mana yang bisa menyandang posisi yang begitu baik ditengah masyarakat yang menyandang idealis yang begitu tingggi saat itu? Bukankah itu sangat muluk-muluk? Tuhan hanya ingin membiarkan para rakyat jelata itu sedikit bermimpi ditengah gurauannya." Jelasnya.

Henry mendesah pelan lalu menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Kau punya masalah? Hwang Jin Yi meninggal diusia muda dan sepertinya itu tidak benar-benar sebuah keberhasilan." Henry mencoba menepis pandangan buruk Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata teduhnya kini menatap wajah manis didepannya dengan sebuah pandangan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

"Karna sebuah keberhasilan tidak akan bisa disandang oleh lalat starta sosial sepertinya. Mengenaskan memang tapi begitulah yang terjadi. Gurauan Tuhan terlalu mereka anggap serius.". Kata Sungmin angkuh. Ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Henry yang masih mencerna setiap baris kata yang Sungmin luncurkan.

.

.

.

"Jadi anda bermaksud untuk menyewa para pemain dan staf opera kami, begitu tuan?" Seorang laki-laki paruh baya tengah terduduk disebuah sofa. Menyesap sebuah cerutu tua dijari yang sudah terlihat ringkih itu. Menciptakan sebuah lingkaran asap bak seni abstrak yang hendak ditunjukkan olehnya.

"**Ne**. Kami memerlukan mereka untuk melaksanakan pembukaan hotel baru kami yang akan digelar selama 2 bulan. Karena kebanyakan dari tamu kami adalah seorang pencita seni jadi pertunjukkan operalah yang menjadi pilihan terakhir." Terang pria beriris cokelat itu.

"Tidak masalah, hanya saja kau yakin? Tiket pertunjukkan akan berubah menjadi 2 kali lipat dan itu belum tentu menguntungkan bisnismu anak muda." Pemuda paruh baya itu sedikit tidak percaya.

Ada rasa kagum diwajah pria ringkih itu. Kebanyakan anak muda yang ditemuinya memang berniat berbisnis tapi saat mengetahui resiko yang akan mereka dapatkan, dengan satu jentikan jari maka kata 'menyerah' akan selalu menjadi jalan terakhir.

"Seorang pecinta seni akan selalu datang bahkan jika kita menaikkan harga tiketnya menjadi 3 kali lipat. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang hadir adalah pejabat dan seseorang berpangkat tinggi. Aku yakin untuk mengeluh soal nominal itu adalah sebuah harga diri yang begitu renta untuk diturunkan." Terangnya lagi.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. **Namja** didepannya sungguh pintar dan berbakat. Berbisnis dengan orang sepertinya adalah sebuah keuntungan dan memiliki sensasi tersendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memikirnya nanti." Pria renta itu mempersilahkan **namja** didepannya untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu melenggang pergi setelah membukukkan salam hormat kepada seorang yang memiliki usia yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

.

.

.

"Huhfft…" **Namja brunette** itu melenguh. Mata teduhanya menerawang pemandangan indah didepan matanya.

Deburan ombak mengalun seiring lenguhan nafas dari pemilik mata teduh itu. Hamparan kristal bening berwarna biru kehijauan tengah mengisi segala ruang diiris kelam yang dimilikinya. Sebuah nada alam dimana burung berdecit mencari kehidupan hanya sebuah angin lalu yang membosankan baginya.

"Eunhyuk-**ah**…" **Namja** itu bergumam. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya menatap hamparan birunya langit.

Membiarkan sang surya menerpa segala relung wajah tampannya.

"Akh!" Sebuah jeritan terdengar membuat Donghae mau tak mau tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapa yang tengah memekik begitu keras.

"Akh! **Apa**! Dasar tuan Crab bodoh!" Suara itu semakin terdengar. Kembali Donghae mau tak mau mendekati sesosok **namja** yang tengah mengaduh akibat jepitan hewan bercapit ganda itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Sosok itu kembali berteriak. Akhirnya karena jengah Donghae berjalan menghampiri **namja** itu dengan malas.

"**Ya**! Berhenti berteriak!" Pekik Donghae kesal. **Namja** itu segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mencoba mencari tahu seseorang yang tengah mengajaknya bicara.

"Oh! **Ahjussi**!" Hyukjae menunjuk Donghae dengan jari telunjuknya yang masih terjepit oleh sebuah kepiting merah.

Donghae terdiam sebentar kemudian sebuah senyuman khas terkembang dari bibirnya. Ia menududukkan dirinya tepat disamping Hyukjae lalu membantu Hyukjae melepaskan kepiting 'nakal' itu dari telunjuknya.

"Akh! **Apayeo ahjussi**!" Hyukjae kembali menjerit saat Donghae menarik paksa binatang merah itu dari telunjuknya.

Setelah berhasil memecahkan misinya untuk membantu Hyukjae, Donghae segera melempar binatang itu menjauh dari tempat mereka.

"**Ya**…! siapa namamu?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Hyukjae hanya terdiam lalu mengulurukan tangannya yang seputih susu itu tepat kearah Donghae.

"Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae **imnida.**" Jawab Hyukjae sopan. Donghae segera membalas jabatan tangan tersebut lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Donghae. Lee Donghae." Balasnya. Hyukjae kembali terdiam saat ia merasa sebuah perkenalan kali ini sudah cukup. Mata sipitnya mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lautan biru yang menggenang dihadapan kedua orang ini.

"**Ahjussi**..." Hyukjae bersuara tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Ia masih bersedia memandang birunya lautan dengan kedua mata sipit itu. Menyerap segala harmonisasi indah yang mengalun dengan persetujuan alam.

"Eum?"

"Tidakkah kau ingin memberikanku sesuatu untuk menebus rasa bersalahmu?" Tanyanya polos.

Donghae terkekeh pelan lalu mata teduhnya menatap Hyukjae lambut.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk kejadian kemarin."

"Bukankah sudah?"

"Tapi aku belum mendapatkannya."

Kembali Donghae mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya. Mungkin memang benar, gara-gara Sungmin Hyukjae jadi tidak mendapat susu strawberry yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dan mendiami lambung besar namja bertubuh kurus itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ice cream?" Tawar Donghae. Mata sipit Hyukjae sontak berbinar. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran Donghae.

.

.

.

"Hey! Rumahmu disekitar sini?" Donghae kembali membuka pembicaraan saat dirinya dan Hyukjae kini tengah menikmati sebatang ice cream. Hyukjae kembali mengangguk mengiyakan.

"**Ne**. rumahku disekitar sini." Jawabnya.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari lentiknya kearah pasir pantai. Menimbulkan sebuah suara lembut dari benturan kedua benda tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" Donghae kembali menawarkan sebuah penawaran. Hyukjae sedikit memicingkan matanya menatap Donghae.

"Bagaimana bisa **ahjussi** berteman denganku? **Ahjussi** itu sudah tua jadi bertemanlah dengan Sungmin **hyung.**" Cerca Hyukjae yang kembali menimbulkan tawa renyah dari Lee Donghae.

"Tapi karena Hyukjae tidak punya teman, sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Lanjutnya lagi. Donghae menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap lembut Hyukjae yang kini menggambar sebuah objek dipasir. Membiarkan keadaan sekitarnya tenang lalu berbaur dengan sebuah kesunyian yang mungkin kembali membuatnya terombang-ambing.

.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat tengah mencoba untuk menata rambut palsunya yang sedikit berantakan. Dengan perlahan jemari terlatihnya menyusun rambut tersebut hingga membentuk sebuah gumpalan besar diatas kepalanya. membiarkan tatanan rambut tersebut menjadi jati diri baru yang membuatnya menyandang imige buruk dari seorang wanita penghibur.

"Bahkan Lee Sungmin yang sekarang tahu bagaimana cara seseorang berstata sosial rendah menghiasi dirinya." Suara berat itu kembali terdengar ditelinga Sungmin.

Tangannya yang mulanya sedang asyik menata rambut palsu yang dikenakannya, harus berhenti akibat suara **baritone** itu.

"Kau terlihat cantik menggunakan wig itu." Lanjut Kyuhyun. **Namja** pemilik suara berat nan indah itu.

Sungmin membencinya dan baginya itu 'menjijikkan'. Entah siapa yang seharusnya menyandang sebuah kata itu tapi dimasing-masing pihak tahu hal tersebut adalah senjata paling ampuh untuk menjatuhkan lawan mereka.

"Hey lihat aku! Sangat tidak sopan jika kau tidak menatap lawan bicaramu." Cercanya. Dengan sangat berat hati Sungmin membalikkan badannya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan putihnya mereda kemarahan yang selalu meminta keluar saat berhadapan dengan **namja** didepannya ini.

"Kau tidak lihat ini ruang ganti?" Sungmin menunjuk sebuah tanda peringatan didepan pintu yang terbuka.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau bilang?".

"Ya. Lalu?" Tidak ada yang membiarkan lawannya menang dan tidak ada yang membiarkan dirinya jatuh kedalam kekalahan. Sebaris kalimat itu mungkin tepat menggambarkan keadaan mereka.

"Kurasa otakmu yang terkenal pintar itu bisa mengerti tanpa seseorang yang menurutmu berstrata sosial rendah memberitahunya." Balas Sungmin mutlak. Berlama-lama dengan pria seperti ini mungkin saja bisa membuatnya mati seketika.

"Berapa **ahjussi** kaya yang sudah pernah tidur denganmu Lee Sungmin **sunbaenim**?" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya ledek Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin membulat seketika. Ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki yang menjijikkan, tapi ia tidak tahu kata-kata laknat seperti ini bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Terlebih pada dirinya.

"Berengsek!" Umpat Sungmin. Wajahnya memerah, kepalan tangannya sudah akan mengenai wajah mulus Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah dengan gesit dan sigap menahannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Membuat Lee Sungmin semarah ini, setidaknya ada sedikit rasa puas dalam benaknya. Senyumannya seolah-olah menghina Sungmin.

"Ucapanku belum seberapa jika dibandingkan, dengan apa yang kau perbuat dulu. Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Tangan Sungmin ia cengkram dengan erat. Hingga berhasil membuat sang empunya mengerang kesakitan.

Perlahan tubuh Kyuhyun mengapit tubuh Sungmin. Membuat antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun mengapit ditembok ruang ganti tersebut.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Tangannya sakit dan Kyuhyun belum juga melepaskan cengkramannya, ia malah mempererat cengkramannya. Hingga berhasil menampakkan guratan merah dipergelangan tangan mulus seorang Lee Sungmin.

Bak telenovela 90-an, pose mereka benar-benar intim saat ini. Jika seseorang melihat situasi ini, mereka mungkin akan beropini buruk. Yah…, memang pantas. Dua orang **namja** saling mengapit satu sama lain. Kau pikir apa yang mereka lakukan?

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibir bervolumenya ketelinga Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan kesal. Ia benar-benar ingin meninju orang brengsek ini sekarang.

Jantung berdebar? Wajah memerah? Cih! Yang benar saja! Tuhan akan benar-benar mengutuknya jika ia melakukan itu.

"Hei! Sungmin bagaimana jika kita memainkan sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan? Kau dan aku bermain dengan cara kita masing-masing. Kau mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang benar-benar membuat Sungmin muak.

Ia memang salah satu atlet bela diri disekolahnya, namun tidak bisa disangkal juga jika perwakan Kyuhyun yang besar membuat tubuh Sungmin kalah telak dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak menjawab eum…? Baiklah. Kuanggap itu sebagai sebuah persetujuan…." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya mengapit tubuh Sungmin, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram kuat bahu Sungmin, sementara satu tangannya lagi dengan perlahan mulai meraba-raba perut Sungmin.

"Kau tahu tubuhmu bahkan lebih kotor dari yang kukira, tapi aku tetap menginginkannya. Kau pelacur Lee Sungmin **sunbaenim**…" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Tubuh Sungmin menegang dan ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

**TBC/DELETE?**

**Keterangan: **

**Chaebol: Keturunan orang kaya atau mungkin bisa dibilang konglemerat.**

**Sijo: Puisi khas korea yang terdiri dari 4 baris.**

**Gasa: Hampir sama dengan sijo, hanya saja versinya lebih panjang dan baru muncul pada abad 17/18.**

**Byuk Kye Soo: Tokoh nyata seseorang yang amat terobsesi pada Hwang Jin Yi.**

**Gisaeng: Wanita penghibur pada jaman dinasti joseon.**

**Hwang Jin Yi: Seorang gisaeng yang paling terkenal dan terkemuka dijamannya. Punya kisah cinta yang buruk.**

**Note: **

**Sepertinya banyak yang bingung dengan judul yang kami pakai. For get me not, bukan artian atau kalimat bahasa inggris. For get me not adalah bunga yang sangat filosifis. Kami menggunakan bunga tersebut sebagai judul karena pengaruh kesamaan filosofi tersebut dengan keadaan Kyuhyun di FF ini. Bunga ini mengandung filosofi yang cukup menarik untuk disimak. Jika para reader sekalian pernah melihat bunga ini pasti mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun kami anggap seperti bunga yang kecil namun indah. Bunga itu dilupakan lalu datang kembali untuk diingat. Seperti itulah sosok Kyuhyun saat 9 tahun lalu. **

**Dan untuk sijo yang dilantunkan Sungmin saat dirinya tengah berperan sebagai Hwang Jin Yi dichap pertama saat memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun adalah sijo yang sudah sedikit kami rombak mengikuti alur cerita. Jadi jika ada yang merasa sedikit aneh mohon dimaklumi. Tapi sebagain besar sijo dan gasa yang dilantunkan sungmin di chap ini adalah karangan kami sendiri. Kami hanya menggunakan satu sijo asli milik Hwang Jin Yi saja…**

**Jadi kami harap kesalah pahaman ini bisa diakhiri dengan penjelasan kami di note ini. maaf atas keteledoran kami dan terimakasih bagi anda semua yang masih meriview cerita yang bahkan sangat buruk ini *nunduk 90 derajat* jadi jika cerita ini masih ingin dilanjutkan mohon review ne? khamsahamnida dan jeongmal jeosonghamnida untuk banyaknya kesalahan dicerita ini *nunduk lagi* **

**Kami rasa respon ff ini dichapt pertama tidak terlalu baik, padahal yang membaca ff ini sangat banyak. Jujur saja kami kecewa. Mungkin jika respon chapt kedua ini sama dengan chapt pertama kami akan menghapusnya dan menggantinya dengan yang lain…sekali lagi mohon review jika ff ini masih ingin dilanjutkan….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapt 3.**

**Title: Forget me not.**

**Pair: Kyumin, HaeHyuk, HyukMin.**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni milik kami, untuk cast kami hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Boys X Boys, Sex activity, NC-21, Incest, OOC, OC, EYD yang berantakan, typo, typo(S), dll.**

**Summary: "Kami bertemu disebuah panggung Opera. Memulai sebuah cerita dengan akhir yang bisa dipahami. Cerita simple yang menjadi rumit sejak kedatangan namja beriris cokelat itu. Menggoyahkanku, apa itu akan terus terjadi?."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun cepat. Hingga mampu membuat **namja** tampan ini terjungkal kelantai. Mata Sungmin memerah menahan marah. Tatanan rambut yang sudah susah-susah ia rangkai diatas kepala indahnyapun terlihat sedikit rusak.

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal. Ia kembali berdiri setelah sebelumnya merapikan celananya dari debu-debu lantai.

Sesaat empat iris itu saling manatap tajam. Emosi yang berbeda dengan tujuan yang sama, melebur menjadi satu menciptakan situasi yang menyulitkan masing-masing pihak.

"Kau kira aku boneka? Jangan menjadi orang yang semakin menjijikkan dimataku Cho Kyuhyun!" Hina Sungmin. Keempat iris itu tetap melakukan kontak mata.

Raut wajah Kyuhyunlah yang kini tengah memerah. Obsesinya untuk menghina, memiliki dan mencintai Sungmin tidak berjalan semulus yang ia kira.

Kyuhyun meneyeringai. Menampik tatapan tajam Sungmin darinya. Lagi, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah **namja** berwajah **aegyo **tersebut.

Hembusan demi hembusan nafas insan tersebut menyatu menjadi satu, diiringi alunan indah dari udara sekitar. Hawa semakin panas, bukan, bukan karena gairah yang diciptakan oleh Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin. Ini karena emosi yang dipancarkan masing-masing pihak.

"Kalau begitu jadilah bonekaku Lee Sungmin. Aku memang menjijikkan tapi kurasa pangkat menjijikkanku lebih rendah darimu. Kau itu sampah…" Hina Kyuhyun. Airmata benar-benar melesat bebas dari pelupuk mata Sungmin sekarang.

"Kau tahu, bersyukurlah karena orang sepertiku mau mendaur ulang sampah busuk sepertimu. Jangan buang-buang waktumu hanya untuk menolakku. Kau kira hidup dijaman seperti ini mudah? Sampah akan tetap menjadi sampah…" Lanjut Kyuhyun sarkatis. Tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika. Sementara tubuh Kyuhyun semakin dan terus saja mengapit tubuhnya.

Posisi mereka sama seperti tadi lagi. Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan beralih kebagian dada Sungmin. Sungmin menutup matanya takut. Melihat reaksi Sungmin Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar, dadanya meraba-raba halus daerah intim milik Sungmin.

Setelah bosan dengan aksinya, dengan tempo yang lambat Kyuhyun melepas **eotgoreum** yang menjuntai indah di**hanbok** Sungmin. Melepasnya dengan tempo yang sangat lambat dan dramatis…

"**Hyung**!"

Suara tenor nan melengking menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka. Terlihat sebuah kepala dengan wajah imut menyembul dari pintu. Sebelum keadaan mereka disadari oleh orang tersebut, dengan cepat Sungmin memperoleh tenaganya dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya.

Sungmin terlihat gelagapan, namun dengan cepat ia dapat menyembunyikan emosinya. Beberapa tahun sering berperan menjadi **gisaeng**, membuatnya dengan mudah melakukan hal tersebut. 'Menutupi perasaan dan emosi adalah salah satu aturan dasar seorang **gisaeng**' aturan itu benar-benar ia terapkan didunia nyata. Setidaknya saat berhadapan dengan orang-orang seperti Henry.

Sementara Kyuhyun? ia masih dengan raut wajah dinginnya menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Eh? Siapa dia **hyung**?" Tanya Henry sedikit tidak sopan. Telunjuknya menujuk lurus tepat kewajah Kyuhyun. Melihat adegan tidak sopan yang Henry lontarkan padanya sontak membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang iseng, kurasa…" Matanya melirik sekilas **namja** berwajah pucat yang tengah menggumamkan umpatan-umpantan kecil.

"Kau tidak pergi? Ini ruang ganti dan kurasa kau salah tempat tuan. Hanya staf yang bisa masuk kesini." Lanjut Sungmin memancing dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin kesal, sedangkan Henry yang tidak paham situasi ini, sibuk memandangi kedua orang yang tengah berperang kontak mata tersebut.

"Siapa bilang aku bukan staf disini?" Jawab atau tantang Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Henry mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun**ssi**?" Tanya Sungmin sarkatis. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memamerkan senyum setannya.

"Aku menyewa kelompok opera kalian untuk penyambutan hotel baruku. Lebih tepatnya akan…" Koreksi Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sombong. Sungmin mendelik tak percaya, sementara Henry menutup mulutnya senang. Menahan agar sebuah suara menggelegar nan tidak sopan, tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Be…benarkah?!" Tanya Henry antusias. Otaknya masih mencoba mencerna berita yang menurutnya sangat menguntungkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk angkuh, dan Sungmin menggeleng tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Kedua **namja** dengan sifat yang bisa dibilang cukup berbeda itu masih sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Hyuk Jae masih sibuk dengan acara menggambar sebuah objek dipasir. Sedangkan Donghae masih sibuk dengan kegiatan menatap langit.

Objek sederhana yang hanya memancarkan warna biru dan putih namun entah mengapa objek kelewat sederhana tersebut berhasil membuatnya menerawang masa lalu. Masa lalu yang entah pantas atau tidak disebut kenangan.

"Hei! Berapa usiamu?" Ucap Donghae memecah keheningan. Hyuk Jae tidak langsung menjawab ia terdiam sejenak. Mengingat jumlah asli usianya.

"Eum…Sungmin **hyung** bilang usiaku 24 tahun tapi Song **gumonim** bilang usiaku 5 tahun. Hyuk Jae tidak tahu tepatnya berapa tapi yang Hyuk Jae tahu, Hyuk Jae masih kecil." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi polos yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Tanpa sadar Donghae mengulum senyumnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan anak idiot yang baru saja ia temui. Sifat polosnya? Agrumen yang tepat. Matanya? Mungkin itu tepat.

"Usiamu terpaut jauh denganku…" Jawabnya lembut masih memandangi langit.

"Memang berapa usia **ahjussi**?" Tanya Hyuk Jae.

Donghae terdiam. Haruskah ia menjawabnya? Wajahnya memang awet muda dan tampan, tapi untuk masalah usia. Dia masih tidak percaya diri dengan itu. Donghae menimbang-manimbang sejenak.

"Eum…31 tahun." Jawab Donghae ragu. Hyuk Jae memarkan senyum khasnya. **Gummy smilenya**. Senyum khas yang jarang sekali dimiliki orang lain.

"Ponselmu?" Donghae menunjuk ponsel yang berglantungan dileher Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae memandang Donghae bingung.

"Berikan **ahjussi** nomor ponselmu…" Terang Donghae.

**Author Pov End.**

.

.

.

**Sungmin Pov.**

Tatapan matanya, gaya bicaranya dan sikapnya benar-benar membuatku muak. Kau mau membalasku eoh? Apa yang mau kau balas? Aku tidak pernah merasa menyakiti siapapun sebelumnya.

Uang? Kau kira hanya dengan itu kau bisa mengalahkanku? Jangan berharap. Bahkan ketika Tuhan dan keadaan tidak berpihak padaku, aku akan tetap berada disini. Berdiri tepat dibawah matahari dan menantangnya untuk mengubah takdirku.

Kau ingin bermain? Baiklah kita bermain sekarang. Permainan apa yang kau rencanakan untukku. Aku ingin tahu, seberapa hebatnya dirimu hingga berhasil membuatku jatuh.

Kau menantang, dan aku menerimanya. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan jatuh lebih dalam nantinya…

**Sung Min Pov End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

Lee Sungmin…, nama yang selalu menjadi pusat utama otakku sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Haruskah kau menantang takdir untuk lari dari hal busuk yang kau lakukan?

Sampah, matamu mirip dengan itu. Memandangku seolah-olah aku adalah orang yang paling menjijikkan. Jangan berpaling dari kesalahanmu dan terima hukumanmu.

Apa yang mau kau lawan dari orang sepertiku? Uang? Kekuasaan? Dua faktor utama itu sekarang berpaling dan berpihak padaku. Waktumu terlalu terbuang sia-sia Lee Sungmin…

Bahkan Tuhan ada bersamaku untuk menertawakan kesedihanmu. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang nantinya. Kau atau aku?

Kita bermain dengan cara masing-masing…

**Kyuhyun Pov End.**

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

Mata Sungmin memanas menatap pemandangan yang tersuguh mengenaskan didepannya. Hyuk Jae bermain dengan senyum indahnya bersama laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya kemarin.

Seolah hanya bayangan, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Sungmin. Mereka berdua masih asik dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Satu langkah Sungmin maju untuk menghampiri dan tiga langkah ia ambil untuk pergi. Sungguh ia merasa seperti orang gila bermain seperti ini.

Ia berniat untuk pergi dan menghampiri. Dua pilihan yang membuatnya semakin berada diposisi yang sulit dan kedua pilihan membingungkan itulah yang terus memaksanya untuk diam. Menambah perasaan sakit yang kini telah teras 3 kali lipat.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae menatap bingung keadaan rumahnya. Gelap dan sepi. Kemana Sungmin **hyung**nya? Bukankah kini sudah pukul 6 petang. Pandangannya mengedar keseluruh sudut ruangan.

Tidak, rumah sederhana ini tidak benar-benar sepi. Ada sebuah suara isakkan didalamnya, mungkinkah itu Sungmin? Kaki-kaki Hyuk Jae melangkah mencari suara asing yang tengah mengusiknya.

Suara itu seakan mengurung dirinya dari balik sebuah kamar sederhana tanpa sedikitpun penerangan dan pintu yang terkunci rapat.

Mata Hyuk Jae ikut berbinar. Bukan, berbinar bukan karena ia sedang dilanda sebuah rasa senang yang luar biasa. Melainkan karena air mata yang juga akan melesat sempurna dari pelupuk matanya.

Kenapa ia harus menangis? Entahlah. Hanya perasaan abstrak yang menyuruhnya untuk ikut melakukan hal itu. Suara dari balik kamar itu terlalu lirih…membuatnya semakin takut…

"Sungmin **hyung**…, jangan menangis…" Ucapnya lirih sembari mengetuk-ngetuk kecil pintu kamarnya bersama orang yang ia maksud.

Sungmin tercekat. Adiknya mendengarnya? Namun isakkan itu tak kunjung berhenti. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

Udara pagi tidak terlalu baik mengusik tidurnya. Namun rengkuhan hangat seseorang membuat rasa dingin itu perlahan-lahan tertepis. Ia mengulum senyum indahnya.

Tangan-tangan kurus dan seputih susu itu memeluknya sangat erat. Ia membalikan badannya. Senyum tulus spontan mengembang dari bibir manisnya.

Wajah orang itu ketika tertidur lebih manis dari biasanya. Ia ikut memeluk tubuh kurus nan ringkih itu. Mengecup lehernya sejenak, beralih kehidung dan bibir namja yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi pengisi hatinya.

Ia melepas tautan bibir mereka. Sungmin tersenyum manis menatap raut wajah Hyuk Jae yang masih asik tertidur. Lagi dan lagi ia tersenyum karena tubuh polos ini.

Tangannya beralih ke**nipple** Hyuk Jae yang masih dibalut **t-shirt** tipis. Mengelusnya lembut. Hyuk Jae sontak terbangun. Ia menatap Sungmin bingung. Sungmin tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk tubuh kurus itu.

.

.

.

"Haruskah pertunjukkan opera? Apa itu tidak membosankan?" Tanya Donghae memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi menguasai keadaan pagi mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih sibuk dengan rasa kopi yang menjadi minuman favoritnya dipagi hari. Ia meletakkan cangkir putih itu dimeja **sofa** lalu mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sang kakak.

"Bukankah hal-hal membosankan disukai oleh orang-orang yang setara dengan kita? Bertunangan dengan orang yang sepadan, meneruskan usaha keluarga, memiliki anak, dan mati. Fase-fase yang begitu membosankan tapi tetap kita nikmati." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Donghae menghela nafasnya. Secara tidak langsung ia membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan kita, lebih tepatnya orang-orang sepertimu. Hidupku lebih bebas dan demokratis darimu…" Koreksi Donghae.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah mendapat jawaban sang kakak. Ia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Bukan demokratis lebih tepatnya liar…" Koreksi Kyuhyun lagi dengan tawa yang masih belum bisa lepas dari mulutnya. Donghae mendelik lalu menjitak kepala Kyuhyun keras.

"Akh!" Ringisnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut akibat oleh Donghae.

"Bocah tengik!" Umpat Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Hiburan satu-satunya disekitarnya mungkin hanya Donghae. Selebihnya tidak ada lagi…

Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengurut kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sementara Donghae sudah beralih kepemandangan yang disajikan balkon didepannya. Matanya sendu, namun perlahan-lahan senyum manis mengembang dari bibir merahnya.

"Sejak pertemuanmu dengan Komisaris Choi waktu itu, kurasa prilakumu agak berubah. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah khawatirnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah sang adik.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu memamerkan senyumnya. 'Dia benar-benar tahu aku." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Wah! Darimana kau tahu? Kau benar-benar perhatian padaku **hyung**. Apa kau begitu menyayangiku?" Ledek Kyuhyun lagi. Donghae menatap tajam adiknya yang kelewat kurang ajar itu.

"**Ya**! Aku serius!" Bentaknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi sang kakak. Ia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Donghae.

"Aku bertemu seseorang yang berpengaruh besar pada masa lalu dan masa depanku…" Jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Donghae tertegun sejenak. Baru kali ini mata Kyuhyun terlihat begitu sedih.

"Wow! Kurasa orang itu cukup berpengaruh." Balas Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja tapi aku akan dengan cepat menyelesaikannya…" Balasnya lagi lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamar. Meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya bingung.

'Menyelesaikannya dengan caraku…' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Wajahnya sinis dan seringai menyeramkannya lagi-lagi tercetak sempurna.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah kau urus Kibum**ssi**?" Sergah Kyuhyun pada sang **Asistent** yang tengah asik dengan tugasnya yang benar-benar menumpuk.

Kibum menunduk mengiyakan pertanyaan sang atasan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum.

"Semua sudah selesai, sekarang tugasku hanya memantau persiapan acara itu bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"**Ne**…" Jawab Kibum sopan. "Dekorasi, ballroom, dan naskah sudah dipersiapkan dengan sempurna." Jelas Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Berarti waktunya cukup luang untuk mengganggu Lee Sungmin beberapa bulan ini.

.

.

.

"Huh…" Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Banyak sekali naskah yang harus dihafalnya. Apalagi rata-rata pementasan yang dilakukan bulan ini menjadikannya pemeran utama. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Ditambah lagi jika harus mengingat orang itu. Orang yang membuatnya selalu takut menerima datangnya matahari dan gelapnya malam. Bahkan menarik nafas panjang saja sulit untuknya.

Beberapa permainan sudah disiapkan dengan baik. Salah satunya adalah panggung opera ini. Panggung opera yang awalnya menyanjungnya kini berbalik mengucilkannya.

"Lee Sungmin…" Sapa seorang **namja** dengan suara indahnya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang berada diatas panggung opera. Keadaan sekarang cukup sepi karena memang acara opera belum dibuka. Hanya ada staf yang sibuk berlalu lalang mempersiapkan dekorasi panggung dan artis-artis pendukung yang tengah sibuk menghafal naskah juga menghias dirinya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang. Untuk sekian kalinya ia mengutuk **namja** itu dalam hatinya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat dirinya mencari Sungmin yang berada tepat diatas panggung. Ia kembali menyeringai mendapati respon Sungmin yang begitu sinis padanya.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?!" Tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Apa kau pernah melihat orang sepertiku tidak serius? Tidak mungkin orang yang berada dititik teratas sepertiku main-main dengan ucapannya sendiri. Kau tahu, akan sangat rugi. Semakin banyak yang kau miliki maka jika kau mengambil langkah yang salah, akan semakin banyak yang hilang darimu. Begitulah perhitunganku sebagai orang yang berada…" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar telak pada Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi emosi Sungmin mendidih karena **namja** kurang ajar yang ada didepannya kini.

"Responmu buruk, kenapa? Karena kau mantan orang yang berada dan iri dengan kekayaanku yang semakin saja bertambah?" Timpa Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin menghela nafas, Baik Kyuhyun juga dirinya kini tengah mempersiapkan sebuah strategi bermain mereka.

"Tidak juga, lebih tepatnya aku takjub." Jawab Sungmin seadanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyum yang sulit diartika oleh Sungmin dan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, itulah yang harus kau lakukan…" Balas Kyuhyun lagi. Sesaat hening. Sungmin menatap malas kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan ucapan apa yang bisa memancing emosi Sungmin.

"Kau hanya orang yang menyewa kami, terlebih **CEO**. Bukan staf biasa tapi kenapa kau begitu rajin datang kesini tuan Cho Kyuhyunssi yang berada?" Tanya dan ejek Sungmin dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu. Kenapa? Tidak suka? Kau menyerah dengan permainan ini? menyerah sebelum bermain? Benar-benar payah…" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah menyerah! Jaga ucapanmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak Sungmin. Kesabarannya sudah habis sekarang.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai bermain sekarang?" Pancing Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Bagaimana kita bisa memulai jika peraturan dan jalan ceritanyapun aku tidak tahu…" Balas Sungmin cepat dengan mimik wajah menantang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin terpancing dan ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Sungmin orang yang tidak mudah menyerah, dan hal itu secara tidak langsung membantunya memenangkan permainan ini. Permainan ambigu yang mungkin saja malah melesatkan meraka kedalam situasi yang sulit diartikan.

Permainan menggairahkan penuh obsesi dan tanpa cinta dari Sungmin. Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun yang memiliki rasa cinta, namun dendam dan obsesi dengan segera menutup perasaan itu. Menggantinya dengan kabut tebal suram.

Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang sadar kondisinya harus mundur terus melangkahkan kakiknya kebelakang.

Takut Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin. Apalagi ditempat yang penuh dengan para staf. Tidak baik bagi imegenya dan imege Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari Sungmin. Kaki jenjangnya masih sibuk memotong jarak antara dirinya dan namja manis didepannya.

Satu kaki belakang Sungmin tiba-tiba terasa melayang. Satu kakinya sudah berhenti menginjak lantai, itu artinya ia sudah hampir turun dari panggung. Jarak antara panggung dan lantai lumayan jauh. Dan mungkin saja tubuhnya akan susah bergerak selama beberapa hari jika jatuh dari tempat yang lumayan tinggi ini.

Sungmin menutup matanya. Ia melangkah mundur, Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis seolah-olah ini semua sudah direncanakan sejak awal. Tinggal beberapa inchi lagi tubuh Sungmin akan…

**Hap!**

Namun sebelum semua kemungkinan buruk terjadi Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik tubuh Sungmin dan membawa namja manis tersebut kedalam rengkuhannya.

Sungmin memberontak namun kedua tangan kekar Kyuhyun menahannya dengan erat. Keadaan ruangan tersebut hening. Para staf dan artis tertegun memandang pemandangan luar biasa yang tersaji gratis didepan mereka.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyeringai ditengah pelukannya pada Sungmin. Ia mendekatkan bibir bervolumenya ketelinga **namja** berwajah **aegyo** tersebut.

"Kita bermain dengan perasaan kita masing-masing. Jika kau menang dan berhasil menolak semua kenyamanan yang kuberikan maka aku akan pergi menjauh darimu, dan jika aku menang kau harus berjanji menjadi milikku. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, jika aku sudah bosan maka kita selesai. Tanpa keluhan…" Bisik Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin kontan membulat. Perjanjian macam apa ini? ini sama saja melangkah untuk berhenti.

"Aku menolak!" Tolak Sungmin tegas. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun menatap **namja** dengan wajah pucat itu tajam.

"Kau menolak? Aku bisa menghancurkanmu lebih dari masa laluku jika kau menolak. Lagi pula untuk apa menolak? Kau takut jatuh cinta pada **namja** yang pernah kau hina, begitukan? Atau lebih dari dalam dari itu? Jatuh cinta padaku dan takut aku mencampakkanmu? Begitu?" Ejek Kyuhyun telak.

Menolak dan hancur? Atau menerima sebuah ketidak pastian yang mengakibatkan dirinya lebih hancur lagi? Itu semua bukan pilihan. Lebih tepatnya jalan menuju kehancuran yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae memandang TV yang tersaji rapi diruang tamunya bosan. Sungmin melarangnya pergi dan itu membuatnya suntuk.

"Heuh…" Berulang kali ia menghela nafas panjang. Acara kartun yang ditontonnya benar-benar membosankan. Ada pikiran untuk nekat bermain keluar rumah, namun ia takut melihatnya kakaknya menangis lagi jika ia melakukan hal itu. Padahal ia tidak tahu pasti kenapa **namja **manis itu menangis kemarin petang.

Suara tenor dari ponselnya yang bertengger nyaman dilehernya mengintrupsi kegiatan **namja** manis ini. Ia mengambil ponsel itu malas. Raut wajah yang awalnya malas itu tiba-tiba berubah senang saat melihat ikon kontak yang tertera rapi diponselnya.

"Dong-hae-**ahju-ssi**…" Hyukjae mengeja ikon kontak itu dengan lambat. Senyum lima jarinya terkembang saat ia merasa bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae memandang laut dengan tatapan kosong. Ia melipat kedua kakinya lalu menumpukan kedua sikunya diatas lutut. Memberikan sebuah ruang untuk menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Huh…" **Namja** berparas imut itu kembali melenguh. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit ia menunggu kedatangan teman bermainnya itu namun bayangannya saja belum sempat terlihat terlihat.

Donghae berjinjit perlahan kearah Hyukjae. Mencoba menyamarkan langkah kakinya yang berbenturan dengan pasir. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya tepat kearah wajah Hyuk Jae mencoba memberikan anak itu sebuah kejutan.

"**Ba**!" Hyuk Jae memekik keras. Sampai-sampai tubuh kurusnya terjungkal kebelakang karena terkejut. Sedangkan kini wajah kemenangan tengah terpatri sempurna pada Donghae.

"Hahaha! Hei!" Donghae terkekeh pelan menyaksikan reaksi teman barunya itu. Ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Hyuk Jae yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa yang sempat pergi entah kemana.

"Ini." Tangan Donghae terulur memberikan sebungkus wafel kearah Hyuk Jae.

Namja manis itu sedikit mendengus lalu sedetik kemudian tangan putihnya terulur menerima wafel tersebut.

"**Gomawoyeo** **ahjussi**." Hyuk Jae membungkuk lemah dan mulai memakan wafel bertopingkan cokelat itu. Mata sipitnya memandang lurus pemandangan indah didepannya.

"Hyuk Jae-**ah** kau suka laut?" Donghae mulai membuka pembicaraan. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan namun dirinya sendiri kini malah terfokus pada **namja** berparas imut disampingnya.

"**Mollayeo**. Hyuk Jae hanya menyukai pasirnya." Jawab Hyuk Jae seadanya. Ia kembali memakan potongan terakhir yang bertengger dijemari lentiknya.

"Pasir? Hei! **Ahjussi** sedang serius!" Donghae sedikit memekik kesal saat mendengar jawaban Hyuk Jae yang terkesan sangat seadanya.

"Aku juga serius **ahjussi**! Berhentilah bertanya dan makan saja wafelmu!" Kini Hyukjae berbalik berteriak. Ia mengambil sepotong wafel yang berada ditangan Donghae dan memasukkannya dengan paksa kedalam mulut Donghae.

"Makan dan nikmati. Sungmin **hyung** bilang saat makan tidak boleh bicara." Tuturnya. Donghae kembali terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

Kini suasana kembali hening dan mereka juga sepertinya sudah membiasakan diri dengan bisikan laut yang seolah menginginkan pesonanya kembali dinikmati bukan diacuhkan.

.

.

.

"Kemana kau membawaku?" Sungmin berujar dengan sinis. Menatap sebuah **resort** mewah terpampang jelas didepannya. Tidak ada rasa takjub dimatanya. Ia terlihat biasa saja bahkan seperti merindukan tempat dimana seharusnya Sungmin berada.

"**Resort**ku. Aku ingin mengundangmu minum, tidak burukkan?" Kyuhyun berujar dengan sedikit angkuh. Menunggu sebuah jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh musuh terbesarnya.

Bisa saja ia menyeret Sungmin masuk kedalam **resort**-nya tanpa perlu sebuah persetujuan namun sepertinya bermain-main sedikit dengan mainan barunya cukup mengasyikkan.

"Yah, Asal aku harus kembali kerumahku sebelum jam 12 malam". Jawab Sungmin sinis.

Kaki panjangnya melenggang terlebih dulu mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tidak sampai 5 menit kini sebuah pemandangan mewah kembali tersaji didepan mata Sungmin. Ruangan berdesain minimalis sudah terpampang jelas didepan matanya.

Figura-figura mewah rancangan seniman terkenal seolah menyambutnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Balkon ruangan yang terbuka dan mengarah tepat kearah laut semakin mempercantik pemandangan didepannya.

"Kau terpesona? Duduklah. Santai saja, tempat ini memang dirancang sangat baik hingga mungkin mantan tuan muda sepertimu masih kagum dengan suguhan yang ditampilkan." Cerca Kyuhyun. Ia langsung melepaskan jasnya dan berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan wine yang berada tidak jauh dari **sofa** Sungmin.

"Bukan kagum. Lebih tepatnya bernostalgia". Koreksi Sungmin. Ia menududukkan dirinya disebuah **sofa **putih dan membiarkan otot-otot tubuhnya sedikit rileks.

Suguhan wine berkualitas terbaik menjadi pembuka diperjamuan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. ia menyerahkan dua gelas cembung yang mampu mempengaruhi rasa dan aroma dari wine itu sendiri.

Dengan jemari lentik yang dimiliki Kyuhyun, ia mulai menuang wine tersebut ketengah gelas. Membiarkan gelas itu terisi setengahnya lalu menyuguhkannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak langsung meneguk cairan pekat itu. Ia memperhatikan warna dari wine berkualitas tinggi itu. Memutarnya sejenak lalu mengarahkan gelas cembung itu ke wajahnya. Membiarkan indra penciumannya menyesap segala aroma khas wine yang begitu di rindukannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyum terbaiknya. Memandangi Sungmin yang kini tengah menyesap wine berkualitas itu dengan cara yang amat benar. Pemuda berwajah **aegyo** itu tidak langsung menelan cairan nan pekat itu. Ia mengulum setegak wine membiarkan membasahi ruang dalam mulutnya.

Membiarkan segala kenikmatan wine membalut sempurna setelah itu ia baru benar-benar meneguknya. Cara yang memang sangat benar jika sangat ingin menikmati kenikmatan wine dengan keseluruhan.

"Kehabisan uang apa membuatmu berganti selera? Dengan soju? Kau meminum soju dengan cara seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menyesap cairan pekat itu dengan cara yang sama dengan Sungmin. Ia juga sosok yang berada, jadi mana mungkin tata cara meminum wine tidak kentara diritualnya.

"Apa dengan rasa pahit yang begitu pekat aku masih bisa mengulumnya? Seharusnya kau berpikir dahulu sebelum berspekulasi sembarangan tuan Cho." Koreksi Sungmin sedikit kesal.

Ia kembali meneguk sisa dari wine yang ada digelas cembung itu hingga nyaris tak bersisa. Melipat kakinya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dibadan **sofa**.

"Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang miskin seperti kalian? Kau bisa melakukan apapun bahkan jika itu sebuah permintaan menjijikkan seperti menjilati bokong **ahjussi** tua. Terkecuali dengan sebuah uang dan koneksi. Kalian hanya bisa tertunduk memandangi. Bukan begitu?" Kembali sebuah hinaan yang dilontarkan **namja** berkulit pucat itu.

Sungmin menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar laki-laki didepannya. Koneksi? Apa yang dimilikinya bahkan tidak pantas disebut koneksi.

Membiarkan dirinya hidup di dunia adalah koneksi terbesar yang dimilikinya lalu untuk apa menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun? jawabannya? Tentu saja karena menjawab adalah sebuah keharusan dimana pertanyaan itu mengharuskanmu untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Memperlihatkan kekusaanmu dan loyalitasmu pada seseorang yang menurutmu sama sekali tidak memiliki koneksi bukankah itu terlalu konyol? Perlukah aku menjawabnya? Jika kau memang ingin menghinaku secara lebih lugas maka lebih baik gunakan pikiran terbaik yang kau miliki Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin meninggikan ucapannya.

Jika saja meladeni bocah yang sudah mengusik hidupnya ini bukan sebuah keharusan maka sudah sejak dulu ia menjaga agar dirinya tidak terpancing dengan pikiran jarak pendeknya. Namun sepertinya keadaan berkata lain. 'Tidak' berarti di hancurkan dan 'ya' berarti menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Ini bukanlah sebuah pilihan tapi dengan angkuhnya pilihan itu sendiri mengatakan begitulah yang harus dijalani.

"Bersikap emosional dengan tidak langsung menunjukkan kekalahanmu **sunbaenim**." Sergah Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin terdiam membenarkan. Ia terlalu emosional dan tentu saja hal ini berdampak buruk pada dirinya.

"Ah… iya! Si idiot itu masih hidup?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Sungguh ia sangat tidak menyukai ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Idot? Ungkapan yang terlalu frontal untuk dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Ancam Sungmin. Matanya kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terus saja terngiang di pikiran **namja aegyo** itu.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau cukup sensitive dengan kata 'idot'." Kyuhyun mengoreksi atau lebih tepatnya terpaksa mengoreksi ucapanya saat melihat Sungmin yang tengah mencoba meredam kekesalan.

Ia tidak ingin acara perjamuannya menjadi kacau hanya karena sedikit kesalahan kata.

"Sudah cukup, lebih baik aku pulang. Terimakasih sudah mengundangku ketempat mewahmu ini tapi aku harap tidak ada undangan lagi untuk lain hari." Sungmin memperingati. Ia meraih tas selempangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum getir menyesapi cairan pekat itu.

Belum sempat Sungmin benar-benar melangkah pergi sebuah suara memaksanya menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu…"

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih atas belas kasihanmu tapi aku bukan wanita yang perlu diantar pulang sehabis berkencan." Tolak Sungmin sinis.

"Untuk apa menolak jika sebenarnya hal yang kau lakukan adalah memancingku untuk mengatakan ini. dan perlu kau ketahui kita tidak sedang berkencan jadi mana mungkin kau bisa menyamakan dirimu dengan **yeoja-yeoja** menjijikkan diluar sana? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang ingin aku menganggapmu seperti itu." Kyuhyun berujar dengan angkuh.

Sungmin meremas gagang pintu dengan kuat. Ia bingung dimana harus melimpahkan kekesalan pada **namja** pucat dihadapannya. Berhadapan dengannya sama saja mencari sebuah imajinasi di pelajaran kimia. Sulit dan tentu saja berdiam diri malah membuatnya semakin terhina.

"Sepertinya kau orang yang sangat membenci sebuah penolakan, hingga begitu hebatnya mulut busukmu itu memutar balikkan fakta yang tentu saja sudah kau sadari dari dulu tuan Cho." Posisi Sungmin yang membalikkan badannya membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai puas.

Ia tahu **namja** didepannya sedang tidak mampu menatap dirinya…

Ketakutan? Benar dia ketakutan…

Tidak mampu? Memang begitulah seharusnya…

Sungmin sudah kalah sebelum permainan dimulai namun dengan harga diri bodohnya itu ia masih menyangkal dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya yang berada dipihak yang akan menemukan sebuah kemenangan.

"Berhentilah menyangkal dan ikuti saja bagaimana permainan ini membawamu. Tidak ada salahnya membiarkan lawanmu sebuah kesempatan untuk setidaknya tahu bagaimana strategi yang kau gunakan saat ini Lee Sungmin." Sungmin terdiam. Ia sudah tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Ia terjebak pada tempat yang sama 2 kali dan buruknya hal itu terjadi dengan persetujuannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan lunglai. Setiap langkahnya terasa sangat berat. Kepalanya pening dan tentu saja pikirannnya mulai mengabur. Kehidupan tenangnya yang sudah dirintisnya selama bertahun-tahun harus hancur hanya karena **namja** 'menjijikkan' itu.

Entah karena penat yang membrondong pikirannya Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok yang kini tengah diam-diam mengikutinya.

Mobil mewah hitamnya memang berjarak sedikit jauh, dan dengan gelapnya malam membuat warna dari mobil itu sendiri sedikit tersamarkan.

Langkah Sungmin tiba-tiba terhenti saat dirinya samar-samar mendengar sebuah tawa yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Sebuah perempatan samar telah terukir dipelipisnya saat suara familiar itu tidak hanya terdengar lebih jelas namun sudah menampakkan pemiliknya.

"Hyuk Jae!" Tawa Hyuk Jae sontak terhenti.

Matanya sedikit membulat saat sosok **hyung** yang disayanginya itu tengah berkacak pinggang menatapnya berang.

"Oh! Itu **hyung**-mu kan?" **Namja brunette** itu membuka pembicaraan. Keningnya sedikit mengkerut saat melihat respon Hyuk Jae yang bergetar ketakutan.

Sungmin berlari kearah Hyuk Jae dan menariknya cepat. Hyukjae hanya mampu meringis kesakitan saat pergelengan tangannya memerah karena genggaman Sungmin terlalu kuat.

"**H…hyung**!" Hyukjae terisak menahan sakit. Sungmin tidak memberi respon berarti, ia semakin menarik dan menyeret sang adik untuk pulang.

Meninggalkan kedua **namja** yang berada ditempat berbeda dengan keadaan yang sama. Mereka sama-sama memberikan akspressi bingung. Sesaat ia mematung menerima respon yang sangat mengejutkan dari Sungmin. Namun kesadarannya kembali datang saat suara Hyuk Jae seolah berteriak memanggil namanya. Memaksanya mengikuti arah jalan Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghempaskan tangan sang adik dengan kasar. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Mereka kini tengah melakukan perang mata disebuah gang gelap nan sempit. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berlalu lalang ditempat ini. Hanya serangga-serangga kecil pemilik habitat utama tempat ini.

"**Appayeo**…" Hyuk Jae kembali terisak mengelus-ngelus pergelangannya yang memerah. Hyuk Jae sedikit tertegun saat **onyx** sang kakak memicing menatapnya tajam.

"Bukankah **hyung** sudah menyuruhmu untuk diam dirumah?! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau membangkang sekali?!" Sungmin membentak keras.

Hyuk Jae terisak pelan. Ia takut dan sangat tidak nyaman dengan sikap sang kakak yang berubah tak menentu. Terkadang sangat lembut tapi terkadang sikapnya sangat kasar. Takut… begitulah sebuah kata sederhana yang bisa benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaan Hyuk Jae.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?! **Hyung** sedang bertanya padamu!" Kembali Sungmin berteriak dengan sangat lantang.

"Aku bosan **hyung**…, aku tidak mau terus dirumah." Jawabnya dengan sebuah isakkan. Tidak ada raut iba diwajah Sungmin. Matanya kini bahkan sudah mengabur menahan sebuah gejolak aneh dalam hatinya.

"Apa mendengarkan hyungmu sekali saja tidak bisa?! Aku lelah selalu menahanmu! Apa mengerti perasaanku sekali saja tidak bisa?!" Kembali sebuah teriakkan.

Ia tidak peduli sang adik mengerang karena takut ataupun para tetangga yang mungkin akan terusik dengan pertangkaran mereka yang memang dilakukan Sungmin digang sempit dipinggir jalan, yang paling penting baginya adalah kejelasan yang terlalu menuntutnya hingga menghasilkan sebuah keegoisan mutlak.

"Hyuk Jae hanya ingin bermain… hiks…hiks" Akhirnya tangisan ketakutan lolos dari bibir **plum** itu. Ia terisak seraya menyeka air mata yang terus saja turun dari pipinya.

Kembali Hyuk Jae terisak saat sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibir plumnya. Intesitas ciuman itu semakin bertambah beriringan dengan isakan Hyuk Jae yang semakin mengeras.

Sebuah pelampiasan yang begitu memberatkan semua pihak. Bahkan Sungmin tidak menyadari dua orang yang kini tengah memandang semua yang dilakukannya dengan mata membulat tak percaya.

Tanpa sadar satu tangan Sungmin beralih keresleting Hyuk Jae. Melepasnya dalam tempo yang cepat tanpa melepaskan pagutan ciuman mereka. Dua orang namja yang melihat adegan ini tertegun tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Hyuk Jae menatap tindakkan sang kakak tak percaya. Walaupun otaknya bisa disamakan dengan pemikiran anak berusia 7 tahun ia tahu pasti perlakuan sang kakak. Sungmin berjongkok memposisikan dirinya tepat didepan junior Hyuk Jae yang terekpos polos tanpa penutup.

Dengan cepat ia memijat junior kecil Hyuk Jae dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya dengan tempo yang cepat namun berirama.

Dua **namja** tersebut lagi-lagi harus menerima keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Tubuh mereka benar-benar membeku sekarang. Bahkan butiran sebening kristal lolos dari seorang namja berwajah pucat.

"Lee Sungmin!" Teriak namja berwajah pucat itu.

Respon yang sangat tepat! Tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa menerima saat sebuah pemandangan tak layak (sungguh) tersaji didepan kalian dan mereka yang berperan disana adalah seorang kekak beradik. Ada? Kalau begitu kalian mungkin salah satu orang yang kini berhadapan dengan takdir Tuhan dengan sebuah tentangan paling buruk…

**TBC?DELETE?.**

**Ah! Akhirnya kami updet lagi, gak tahu deh ini namanya apdet kilat atau bukan. Kami cukup senang karena respon yang kalian keluarkan pada ff ini ternyata lebih bagus dari chapt pertama. Jujur saja chapt ini adalah chapt paling buruk dan chapt-cahpt lain, chapt yang paling memusingkan dan menguras otak bagi kami.**

**Otak sudah berputar entah kemana untuk memikirkan setiap tindakkan Sungmin. Maaf jika kami masih belum bisa membalas review, tapi kami selalu membaca review kalian kok…bahkan kami hanya bisa tertawa menerima respon para readers…sekali lagi maaf jika masih banyak typo, plot yang terlalu capat, dan kata-kata yang mungkin tidak berkenanan dihati kalian *deep bow***

**Akhir kata terimakasih karena mau mereview ff ini, jadi jika ff ini masih mau dilanjut review ne? jika responnya lebih bagus dari chapt dua kami berjanji akan melanjutkan ff ini. Terimakasih…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapt 4.**

**Pair: KyuMin, HaeHyuk, HyukMin.**

**Discleimer: Cerita ini murni milik kami berdua, sementara cast murni milik diri mereka masing-masing dan tuhan.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shonen ai, Boys x boys, Sex activity, NC-21, Incest, OOC, OC, EYD yang berantakan, typo, typo(s), dll.**

**Summary: "Kami bertemu disebuah panggung opera. Memulai sebuah cerita dengan akhir yang tidak bisa dipahami. Cerita simple yang menjadi semakin rumit sejak kedatangan namja beriris coklat itu. Menggoyahkanku? Apa itu akan terjadi?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Sungmin mengulum penis Hyuk Jae dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Lenguhan dan tangisan, juga penolakkan dari Hyuk Jae sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Seakan menuli, Sungmin menutup indera pendengarannya dan terus saja sibuk dengan aktivitas tak lazimnya.

Dua **namja** yang berdiri tak jauh dari kejadian itu masih mematung dalam dua ekspresi yang berbeda. Seseorang menangis dalam diam dan seorang lagi menangis dengan ketidak percayaannya.

"**H…hyung**…" Rintih Hyuk Jae entah sudah keberapa kali. Ia menahan berat tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada tembok. Desiran-desiran aneh yang tak pernah dirasakan kini melanda dirinya. Sebuah sentuhan hangat dari mulut sang kakak meninggalkan memori buruk yang akan membekas dalam ingatannya.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" Teriak seorang **namja** bermata **hazel **dari kejauhan. Rambut ikalnya sedikit berantakkan akibat ulah angin yang menerpa surai coklat itu. Dengan mata sembab langkah panjangnya memutus jarak diantara mereka.

Sungmin terpaku. Suara indah itu menginstrupsi segala kegiatannya. Mendengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat, ia memejamkan mata menghalau rasa takut absurd yang kini tengah menimpa dirinya.

Terdiam tak melawan saat tangan kekar itu menariknya, membawa tubuhnya pergi entah kemana. Membawa dirinya terhanyut pada ketakutan yang diciptakan oleh keadaan. Rasa takut ketika banyak orang tahu tentang perasaannya, juga rasa takut saat **namja** yang menariknya kuat kini merespon brutal tindakkannya.

Donghae masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Mencoba menghalau semua pemandangan yang didapatnya dari kedua kakak beradik tersebut. Menyulitkan posisinya untuk bertindak lebih jauh, entah itu membantu, tak ada pilihan yang mengarah pada dirinya. Ia hanya bisa terpaku ketika sebuah desiran aneh melanda perasaannya. Sebuah desiran yang sudah sulit didapatkannya ketika seseorang diatas sana meninggalkannya pergi.

Hyuk Jae terjatuh lemah ketanah basah disekitarnya. Tangannya yang awalnya digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya sekarang juga tak menyisakan sedikitpun tenaga. Ia terjatuh tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi bagian bawah dirinya kini.

Donghae kontan berjalan mendekati tempat Hyuk Jae. Membantu Hyuk Jae untuk mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya dan membantu Hyuk Jae untuk berdiri dengan seimbang.

Hyuk Jae sama sekali tak merespon apa yang Donghae lakukan. Ia menatap lurus kedepan, bahkan ketika Donghae membantu Hyuk Jae memakai kembali celana hitamnya. Ekspresinya masih sama, kosong dan tak berarti.

Otak yang terprogram secara sederhana itu berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja menimpa dirinya. Menemukan kata sederhana untuk menjabarkan peristiwa tadi. Setidaknya Hyuk Jae masih ingin berpikiran positif tentang apa yang Sungmin lakukan pada dirinya.

"**Gweanchana**?" Ucapan lembut Donghae menyadarkan Hyuk Jae dari lamunannya. Hyuk Jae tak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng untuk menjawab. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekitar lalu menatap pemuda berwajah teduh itu.

"Katakan pada **ahjussi**…" Terangnya lagi. Akhirnya kembali cairan kesedihan itu melewati pipi putihnya. Hyuk Jae sama sekali tak ingin menjawab, tak ada jawaban untuk itu.

Donghae mengiba seketika, ketika kristal bening itu jatuh melewati pipi putih **namja** didepannya. Dengan lembut Donghae membawa Hyuk Jae kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Memberikan sebuah sensasi ketenangan untuk Hyuk Jae atas tindakannya.

Isakan kecil dari Hyuk Jae menggema digang sempit nan gelap itu, ia terisak sembari meneggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang pria berwajah **angelic** itu. Ia menangis bukan karena sebuah kemarahan atas tindakan yang Sungmin lakukan, ia menangis karena ketidak mengertiannya atas apa yang terjadi. Menyesali dirinya karna terlahir tidak dengan kehendak Tuhan.

"**Uljima**…., hmm? Berhentilah menangis." Suara lembut itu kembali membujuk Hyuk Jae, kembali juga tak ada jawaban. Jemari-jemari yang menyusup kedalam surai hitam Hyuk Jae menambahkan kepiluannya.

"**Ahjussi**." Sebuah kata lolos dari bibir plumnya. Donghae melepaskan pelukan hangat itu lalu menatap Hyuk Jae, membiarkan **namja **manis didepannya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ta…tadi itu apa? Apa yang Sungmin **hyung** lakukan? Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin **hyung**?" **Namja** manis ini tidak mampu menghentikan tangisannya. Donghae tertunduk sejenak sebelum menjawab ucapan Hyuk Jae.

Menurutnya ini pertanyaan yang sangat sulit, sesederahana apapun ia menjabarkan hal itu. Ini masih tetap sangat sulit untuk diterima olehnya. Pemikiran terbatasnya menyusutkan ruang lingkup dirinya untuk mengenal lebih jauh dunia didepannya. Mengenal seberapa kejam sebuah kenyataan hingga tak ada satupun orang normal yang menerima hal itu.

"Lupakan yang tadi o…? **Hyung**mu sedang banyak pikiran. Jangan bertanya lagi tentang hal itu, tidak baik untukmu." Jelas Donghae selembut mungkin. Hyuk Jae mengangguk paham lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kelangit malam yang juga seolah membenarkan apa yang Donghae nyatakan tadi.

"Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang Hyuk Jae-**ah**, **ahjussi** akan mengantarmu." Ucapan Donghae dihadiahkan gelengan telak dari diri Hyuk Jae. Masuk kedalam rumah kecil itu sama saja dengan mengulang kejadian tadi. Dirinya memang bodoh tapi untuk mengulang kebodohan yang sama bukanlah takdir yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

"Aku tidak mau. Hyuk Jae tidak mau pulang." Masih dengan gelengan lemahnya Hyuk Jae berujar. Donghae mengangguk mengerti lalu menggenggam jemari Hyuk Jae dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dikota sebentar? **Ahjussi **dengar, ada festival didekat danau sana." Tawar Donghae. Hyuk Jae mengangguk menerima. Setidaknya ia harus bersenang-senang untuk melupakan kejadian buruk yang akan selalu berbekas didalam semua ingatan, juga masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ketanah. Membiarkan tubuh **namja** manis didepannya tersungkur jatuh dengan keras. Rintihan Sungmin tidak dihiraukannya. Kini Kyuhyun malah menarik kerah kemeja Sungmin, memaksanya untuk berdiri menatap iris **hazel** yang dimilkinya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan hal tadi?!" Kyuhyun membentak dengan sangat keras tepat didepan wajah Sungmin. Air mata bukan fokus utama dirinya sekarang. Harga diri yang selalu disombongkan tidak menurunkan niatnya untuk kembali terlihat menjijikkan dihadapan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya, kupikir kau sudah mengerti kenapa aku melakukan hal itu Cho Kyuhyun." Suara sinis itu tertangkap jelas diindera pendengaran Kyuhyun. Sebuah kata sinis yang sangat tidak diharapkannya.

"Mengerti?! Kau pikir aku bisa dengan mudahnya mengerti apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Apa kau gila?! Sebodoh itukah dirimu hingga tidak bisa membedakan adik kandungmu sendiri?!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Sungmin mendecih mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Mungkin untuk orang lain perasaan ini begitu tabu, tapi untuknya…, Ia akan menjadikan hal itu sebagai sebuah kebiasaan. Kebiasaan dimana ia akan selalu mengutarakan kata cinta untuk sang adik.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mencoba untuk mengerti. Mengerti atau tidaknya dirimu, itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dalam kehidupanku. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya pergi dan lenyap dari hadapanku Cho Kyuhyun!" Hardikkan itu semakin menderaskan tangisan Kyuhyun. Tak ada rasa menyesal ketika Sungmin mengucapkan hal itu padanya.

Yang jelas Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sangat menikmati dialog yang dilontarkanya untuk Kyuhyun tadi.

Dengan gerakkan yang amat pelan Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. Iris **hazel** yang dimilikinya menyorot sempurna wajah Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Lenyap? Kau sedang bermimpi?! Apa sebelum berbicara kau menggunakan otakmu? Aku baru saja akan me_"

"Dan kau pikir kau pantas bicara seperti itu padaku? Bukankah apa yang kulakukan dulu tidak lebih dari apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?! Kau tidak lebih baik dariku Cho! Jadi berhenti berbicara omong kosong!" Sungmin dengan cepat memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat menahan segala gejolak amarah yang melandanya kini.

**Bruagh!**

Hantaman keras menjadi hadiah dari bentakkan yang Sungmin lontarkan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memukul **namja aegyo** itu hingga kembali membuatnya tersungkur ketanah. Bahkan cairan kental berbau anyir itu terlihat sedikit mencuat dari sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku pantas! Kau bilang tidak lebih?! Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu! Siapa yang sebenarnya menjadi pihak yang paling tersakiti disini?! Aku! Lee Sungmin! Aku, Cho Kyuhyun! Setelah menghinaku dengan kata-kata 'menjijikkan'mu itu kau pergi entah kemana! Membuatku menjadi peran antagonis saat gosip tentang diriku gay menyebar keseluruh antero sekolah! Dan sekarang kau datang dengan membawa sebuah fakta yang menyatakan dirimu gay…" Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya. Monolog panjang itu membuat dirinya terengah-engah, butiran air matapun tidak bisa terhitung jumlahnya.

"Dan lebih buruknya…, kini kau terlihat jauh lebih menjijikkan dari tuan yang melakukan sex dengan anjingnya!" Kalimat penutup dari Cho Kyuhyun juga membuat bulir air mata itu menjatuhi pipi putih Sungmin.

Cho Kyuhyun? atau ialah yang menjijikkan disini?

**Author Pov END**.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

**Flashback**.

"_**Huh~" Kembali aku menghela nafas dalam ketika gedung sekolah sudah tampak didepan mataku. Entah kenapa masuk ke sekolah akhir-akhir ini membuatku semakin takut. Pandangan siswa-siswi disekolah bahkan semakin mengerikan, menurutku…**_

_**Dan anehnya lagi, sejak kejadian itu Lee Sungmin sunbaenim sama sekali belum menampakkan dirinya. Para guru bilang keluarganya pergi keluar negri beberapa saat. Yah…, ini sedikit aneh karena memang tak ada kabar lagi setelah itu. Bahkan fans wanita Sungmin sunbaenim yang biasanya selalu meletakkan kabar terbaru dari Lee Sungmin dimajalah dinding sekolah juga tak nampak.**_

_**Kuharap tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada dirinya. **_

_**Kyuhyun Pov END.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Pov.**_

_**Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Semua pandangan mata tersorot langsung menuju tubuhnya. Ia sedikit bergetar ketika para siswi disekolah menatapnya dengan marah ditambah para siswa yang menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.**_

_**Perlahan namun pasti ia melangkah maju menuju bangku miliknya dipojokkan ruangan. Kontan saja semua teman yang duduk berdekatan dengannya berlari menjauhi dirinya. Keningnya berkerut saat langkah kakinya dihentikan oleh seorang siswa bertubuh besar.**_

"_**Maaf, bisa jauhkan tubuhmu? Aku ingin duduk." Kyuhyun berujar dengan pelan. Takut-takut siswa berjulukan gorila itu memukulnya karena salah bicara.**_

_**Pemuda berwajah sedikit sangar itu tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang lucu, dan memang benar itu bukan sebuah tawa yang tercipta karena sebuah humor atau apapun itu. Tawa yang lebih tepat jika dikategorikan sebagai tawa merendahkan.**_

"_**Kalian dengar? Bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti banci!" Ucapan yang dilontarkan siswa kasar ini langsung membuat tubuh Kyuhyun kaku. Matanya membulat mendengar hardikkan yang ditunjukkan untuknya.**_

_**Semua orang yang berada dikelas itu mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan siswa bertubuh besar itu. Para siswa yang awalnya diam kini melontarkan cacian-makian buruk yang tak pantas untuk diucapkan anak dibawah umur. Ditambah lagi para siswi yang kini juga menghina dirinya.**_

_**Gerombolan siswi mulai medekati diri Kyuhyun yang mematung didepan bangku kecilnya. Siswi yang diidentifikasikan sebagai ketua dari gerombolan sisiwi itu mendecih pelan.**_

"_**Dasar menjijikkan! Kau gila?! Menyatakan perasaanmu pada seorang laki-laki! Terlebih lagi itu Sungmin Oppa! Kau keterlaluan sekali Cho Kyuhyun!" Siswi itu berujar dengan intensitas suara yang tinggi. Mendengar ucapan wanita itu mata Kyuhyun memerah menahan sakit.**_

_**Telinga Kyuhyun kini mendengung hebat mendengar kata-kata wanita didepannya. Bibirnya kelu dan sekelebat kenangan itu kembali muncul kedalam otaknya. Ia tak pernah menyangka berita ini menyebar begitu cepat. Siapa yang menyebarkannya? Dan bagaimana bisa hal ini bisa tersebar? Hal tersebut terus menghantui Kyuhyun.**_

_**Semua orang mengetahui hal terburuk tentang dirinya dan kini, Sungminpun pergi meninggalkan sebuah kenyataan yang lebih buruk. Ia gay…, siapa yang peduli itu? Jawabannya tidak ada. Tidak ada yang peduli tentang itu. Hanya saja mereka semua takut hal yang sering disebut penyakit sosial menjangkiti mereka. Pikiran sempit dimana doktrin ketimuran melekat sempurna di Asia.**_

"_**Hei jawab kami!" Seorang wanita lainnya memekik kesal. Tak ada yang harus dijawab, bagi Kyuhyun semua itu benar. Mereka memang benar karena dirinya yang menjijikkan membuat Sungmin pergi entah kemana.**_

_**Lemparan telur juga tepung yang mengenai dirinya tidak membatasi intensitas tangisan yang semakin mengeras. Tidak ada yang iba untuk itu, bahkan bukan hanya telur dan tepung, benda tak lazim juga mengenai dirinya. Benda yang seharusnya dilarang keras untuk dibawa ketempat para remaja menempuh pendidikkan. Kondom, benda itu tepat mengenai kepalanya juga wajahnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya lemas menuju sebuah ruangan berdesain minimalis itu. Garis polisi kini menjeda langkahnya untuk berjalan lebih maju. Aroma busuk mengoar masuk kedalam indera penciuamannya. Bukan tangisan, bukan isakan, juga bukan kesedihan.**_

_**Tak ada ekspresi diwajahnya saat tubuhnya berhasil masuk kedalam tempat itu. Senyuman sinis terpatri diwajah manisnya. 2 mayat manusia menggantung diruangan mewah itu. 2 orang paling berarti dalam kehidupannya juga 2 orang yang menjadi pusat kemarahannya kini.**_

_**Ibu dan ayahnya meninggalkannya ketika sebuah kasus korupsi juga pelecehan seksual menimpa keluarga Lee. Ia tertawa, bukan tertawa senang. Ia tertawa merendahkan menyadari nyali kedua orangtuanya begitu kecil.**_

"_**Kalian meninggalkanku?" Ia terisak lemah ditengah kerumunan polisi yang berlalu lalang keluar masuk di kediamannya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk kelantai. 'Apa ini?' Pikirnya singkat.**_

_**Tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari pipi putihnya bukan ia tunjukkan untuk kedua orang itu. Air mata itu ia tunjukkan kepada langit, kepada langit yang mengubah keangkuhannya menjadi sebuah ketakutan. Tak ada sanak saudara. Dimana ia harus bergantung? Ayahnya anak tunggal begitu pula dengan ibunya.**_

_**Ia masih sangat muda untuk berpikir bahwa sebentar lagi sebuah tanggungan hidup akan menjadi beban terbesarnya. Terlebih ia memiliki seorang adik yang baru menginjak usia remaja. Terlalu buruk untuknya berpikir naïf bahwa kedua orangtuanya pergi demi kebaikannya. Ini hanya sebuah keegoisan dimana orang-orang itu takut menghadapi kehidupan.**_

"_**Hyung…" Suara lembut itu menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Suara lembut yang setidaknya bisa membuat kenyamanan berarti dalam hidupnya. Langkah seorang bocah berkulit putih susu itu semakin kentara terdengar.**_

_**Bocah kecil itu memeluk lemah tubuh Sungmin yang terduduk dilantai. Hyuk Jae kecilnya setidaknya tidak meninggalkannya pergi bukan?**_

_**Pikiran baru kini terlintas dalam otaknya. Hyuk Jae tidak pergi berarti Hyuk Jae adalah obsesinya untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup. Jikapun ia ditolak mentah-mentah atas berputarnya alam semesta, jikapun ia harus ditolak mentah-mentah karena pikiran menjijikkan itu terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia akan berjalan meninggalkan semuanya. **_

**Sungmin Pov END.**

**Flashback off.**

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

**Bruagh!**

Pukulan telak kembali terdengar dari pertengkaran kedua orang ini. Kali ini Sungminlah yang memukul pipi putih **namja** didepannya. Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur ketanah. Ia mendecih keras menerima respon Sungmin, dengan perlahan ia membangunkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya. Air mata sudah tak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Butiran-butiran bening itu jatuh membasahi pipi bulatnya.

"Anjing?! Kau gila?! Kau kira kau pantas mengatakan kata sampah itu padaku?!" Bentak Sungmin keras. Ia tak terima dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun tentang dirinya. Kata-kata itu benar-benar membuat telinganya terasa panas.

"Kau bilang aku gila?! Kau yang gila! Sampah?! Bukankah kau lebih sampah dari sampah yang sebenarnya?! Masih berani melawanku ternyata! Kau pelacur Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak.

**Bruagh!**

Lagi, Kyuhyun menghadiahkan Sungmin sebuah pukulan keras yang tepat mengenai wajahnya. Dan kembali juga tubuhnya jatuh menghantam tanah. Dengan air mata yang menggenangi wajahnya Kyuhyun menarik kemeja Sungmin hingga ia berdiri kembali.

Sebuah ciuman yang dilakukan Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Sungmin tersentak kaget. Ciuman brutal itu amat menuntut dirinya. Tanah kosong tempat mereka berada, membuat pikiran Sungmin menjadi sepenuhnya negatif. Tidak menuntup kemungkinan **namja** pucat itu akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini.

"Hmmphhtt!" Sungmin masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari ciuman yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Tangannya dengan kuat memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun. Namun semakin ia memberontak, semakin kuat pula Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Sungmin.

Saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu, tidak ada ekspresi jijik yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Padahal sudah jelas ia tahu bahwa Sungmin baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menjijikkan dari apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Mereka berciuman hingga membuat bibir bawah Sungmin sedikit membengkak.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberi ruang untuk Sungmin bernafas. Membawa tubuh itu dengan hati-hati mendekat kemobilnya. Mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali menyadarkan pikirannya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. Tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun membentur keras badan mobil hingga membuat dirinya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Berengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentakkan dari Sungmin langsung mencuat setelah ciuman panas itu terlepas. Ia mengusap dengan jijik sisa-sisa saliva Kyuhyun yang masih menempel pada bibir M-nya.

Dorongan yang dilakukan Sungmin cukup keras hingga Kyuhyun mengaduh menahan sakit pada bagian punggunya. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu sama sekali tak merasa iba. Ia masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kemarahan.

"Menjijikkan! Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi!" Bentakkan Sungmin menjadi penutup pertemuan mereka. Sungmin berlari pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini meringkuk ketanah dekat mobil mewahnya. Tangan panjangnya menyentuh punggungnya yang berdenyut sakit akibat dorongan Sungmin.

Tangisan lirih menjadi pembuka kesendirian Cho Kyuhyun, isakkan tertahan darinya begitu menggema dilahan kosong nan gelap itu. Tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya tertunduk ketanah. Bibir yang biasa digunakan untuk mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar sekarang tertutup tak memberi ruang untuk dirinya bernafas.

"Lee Sungmin…"

.

.

.

**Flasback.**

**Author Pov.**

"_**Ne?! Rumah ini disita pemerintah?!" Kyuhyun berteriak kaku tepat didepan sebuah perumahan elit nan megah. Didepannya terdapat seorang ahjussi tua yang juga merespon ucapan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah anggukan.**_

"_**Ya, Pemilik rumah ini terkena kasus pelecahan seksual dan kasus korupsi yang melibatkan beberapa politisi penting. Aku juga tidak mengerti secara jelas, lebih baik kau pulang nak…, ini sudah sangat malam untukmu berkeliaran ditempat seperti ini." Tutur ahjussi tua itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Tunggu paman! Ja…jangan pergi paman!" Kyuhyun dengan sigap menahan ahjussi tua didepannya sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Melihat air mata Kyuhyun yang hampir menetes membuatnya mau tak mau menerima dengan enggan permintaan bocah didepannya.**_

"_**Apa ahjussi mengenal seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin? Ah…! Tidak! Apa ahjussi tahu dimana Sungmin berada? Aku mohon ahjussi beritahu aku." Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusapkan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya amat memelas, ia sangat ketakutan saat tahu Sungmin menghilang setelah membuat dirinya menjadi objek utama pembulyan sekolah.**_

"_**Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku tidak mengerti secara jelas. Siapa itu Lee Sungmin dan apapun itu, sebaiknya kau pulang nak." Ahjussi tua itu mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun.**_

_**Kyuhyun menggeleng merespon apa yang ahjussi tua itu katakan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih polos dari tasnya lalu mulai menulis beberapa nomor kedalamnya.**_

"_**Ini, ini nomor telpon rumahku ahjussi, jika ahjussi mendengar tentang orang yang kusebutkan tadi tolong hubungi aku." Ujar Kyuhyun pada Ahjussi tua didepannya sembari menyerahkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan yang dimaksudnya.**_

_**Ahjussi tua itu hanya mengangguk pasrah menerima kertas bertuliskan nomor yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya. Setelah itu ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung memandangi rumah mewah didepannya dengan tatapan yang amat sulit diartikan**_.

**Flashback off.**

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

Kyuhyun perlahan menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya yang terasa berdenyut ketika ia memaksa untuk bangun dari tanah basah disekitarnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan dibadan mobil mewahnya menopang tubuhnya untuk kembali berdiri dengan tegak dan masuk kedalam mobil hitam itu perlahan.

Setelah berhasil memasukkan dirinya, Kyuhyun meraih ponsel yang diletakkannya dikantung jas mewahnya. Menekan beberapa nomor lalu memulai sebuah koneksi telpon.

"**Yeobsaeyeo**…" Suara beratnya mengalun indah ditengah kesunyian yang mendera. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menerima sebuah balasan.

"…"

"Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun." Terangnya pada seseorang disebrang sana.

"…"

"Siapkan beberapa orang, tidak! 2 orang saja! Jangan lebih dari itu. Kemarin aku sudah membicarakannya denganmu tentang ini." Ujarnya lagi.

"…"

"Ya, itu yang kumaksud. Alamat akan kukirim lewat pesan, terlalu rumit untuk membicarakannya ditelpon. Siapkan saja apa yang kuminta, dan jangan buat aku menunggu lebih dari 15 menit." Tekannya lagi.

Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari sebrang sana Kyuhyun segera memutus koneksi telpon mereka. Kembali meletakkan ponsel mewah itu kesaku jas miliknya. Ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mulai menjalakannya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap getir laki-laki manis yang sibuk memainkan jari disampingnya. Sorot mata teduh itu tak pernah lepas sejangkalpun dari objek yang kini menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Bahkan moment langka yang jarang didapatkannya dari sang kakak yaitu bermain ditaman bermain kini tak bisa menghapus begitu saja memori buruk yang mulai tertoreh diotak sederhananya.

"Bagaimana jika Hyuk Jae menginap saja dirumah **ahjussi**? Kita bisa bermain sampai puas disana." Ajak Donghae masih terdengar getir. Sangat terlihat bahwa rasa iba yang sering ia keluarkan pada **namja** manis ini perlahan-lahan mulai berubah menjadi rasa simpati yang bahkan sulit untuk diterjemahkan akal sehatnya.

Hyuk Jae menggeleng lemah merespon ucapan **namja** tampan itu. Dengan pelan ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap mata teduh itu intens. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab ajakan itu.

"Tidak perlu **ahjussi**, Sungmin **hyung** pasti akan sangat marah jika tahu aku bermain sampai semalam ini dirumah orang." Jawabnya sopan. Donghae mengangguk paham lalu memamerkan senyum indahnya. Tangan kekarnya terlur memberi sentuhan halus pada surai sehitam arang Hyuk Jae.

Sesaat semua terdiam, Hyuk Jae yang sibuk merasapi kehangatan yang diberikan Donghae, sementara Donghae yang juga sibuk memberi kehangatan pada **namja** polos didepannya.

"Kalau begitu **ahjussi **akan mengantarmu sampai kerumah." Ajak Donghae. Ia langsung membuka pintu mobil namun belum sempat tubuhnya benar-benar keluar dari mobil, kedua tangan Hyuk Jae mengintrupsi langkahnya.

Hyuk Jae menggeleng lemah saat tolehan Donghae pada dirinya menjadi respon kegiatannya tadi.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja **ahjussi**." Tolak Hyuk Jae. Donghae menatap bingung **namja** didepannya. Ini sudah sangat malam, gang sudah sangat sepi dan mana boleh anak lemah sepertinya berkeliaran ditempat semencengkam ini sampai selarut ini. Itulah menjadi kecamuk dalam pikirannya kini. Presepsi-presepsi buruk yang mungkin saja akan terjadi jika ia membiarkan Hyuk Jae melakukan apa yang diinginnkannya.

"Tidak bisa! Desa sudah sangat sepi, bagaimana jika hal buruk terjadi pada_" Kata-katanya terputus saat ucapan Hyuk Jae membuatnya kembali memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan dialami anak ini jika ia masih saja bersikeras.

"Sungmin **hyung** akan lebih marah lagi jika dia tahu, kau mengantarku pulang." Jawab Hyuk Jae telak yang langsung membuat Donghae terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Terimakasih karena mau menemaniku **ahjussi**." Ucap Hyuk Jae cepat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Donghae masih terpaku dalam posisinya. Ia menatap sendu kepergian Hyuk Jae.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalan-jalan gelap dengan sebuah tangisan yang tak bisa diartikan itu ditujukan untuk siapa. Entah itu tangisan kemarahan, kesedihan atau apapun itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. **Namja** ini berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus saja jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, tapi hal tersebut tetap saja sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis ketika sebuah kesalahan terngiang kembali kedalam pikirannya. Mungkin menyebutnya sebagai penyesalan, itu lebih tepat.

Derap langkah yang awalnya menuntut juga peluh yang jatuh beriringan dengan tangisan itu kini terasa terpouse dalam satu gerakan. Air mata itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyum manis yang terpatri dari wajah imutnya.

Hyuk Jae tengah berjalan didepannya dengan langkah lemah. Sungmin baru saja berpikir hal negative tentang bagaimana sang adik akan melarikan diri darinya, tapi tidak lagi sekarang. Semuanya terbantahkan dengan keberadaan Hyuk Jae yang berjalan lemah menuju rumah flat mereka.

Langkah mereka benar-benar seirama dan teratur. Dinginnya malam tidak membuat senyuman manis yang terkembang itu luntur dari wajah manis Sungmin. Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa Hyuk Jae menyadarinya.

Namun entah kenapa langkah kaki Hyuk Jae tiba-tiba berhenti ketika sebuah mobil mewah menginstrupsi langkah kakinya, dan hal itupun terjadi pada Sungmin yang dengan terpaksa juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Hyuk Jae nampak sangat bingung dengan kebaradaan mobil mewah hitam yang menginstrupsi langkah kakinya. Mau tidak mau jemari putihnya mengetuk kaca mobil yang menurutnya sangat menganggu kepulangannya.

Sama dengan Hyuk Jae, Sungmin kini tengah menatap mobil mewah itu dengan bingung. Dengan penerangan seadanya ia mencoba menerka-nerka siapa pemilik mobil berwarna hitam dengan nomor kode Seoul didepannya.

Dan tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat. Baru hendak berlari kearah Hyuk Jae. 2 orang laki-laki bertubuh besar keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Tangisannya kembali jatuh setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua orang bertubuh tambun tersebut pada sang adik.

Dengan sangat tidak elitnya, mereka membekap mulut Hyuk Jae dengan kain yang sebelumnya sudah mereka sisipi bius didalamnya. Memasukkan tubuh kurus itu kedalam karung berdiameter yang sungguh tidak akan muat untuk sang adik. Dan sekali lagi bibirnya bergetar ketika kedua orang itu memasukkannya kedalam bagasi mobil.

Persetan dengan tangisan! Dan persetan dengan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku! Sungmin terus berusaha mendekati mobil mewah yang pasti sudah jelas siapa pemiliknya.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hyuk Jae?!" Sungmin berteriak dengan sangat keras untuk itu. Sepertinya sang pemilik mobil masih enggan menampakkan dirinya.

Kini mobil itu malah melaju pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dengan 2 orang bertubuh besar yang kini bergerak menuju rumah flat mereka. Sungmin kembali bimbang, kemana ia harus berlari.

Menuju arah sang adik yang nyawanya bisa saja menjadi taruhan jika ia melakukan tindakan gegabah sedikit saja, atau menyelamatkan satu-satunnya harta benda yang dimilikinya.

"Tidak! **Yak**! Berhenti! Berhenti! Hentikannya mobilnya!"

**Prankkkk!**

Baru hendak Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pergi mengejar mobil spot mewah tersebut, sebuah suara menjadi penghalang langkahnya. 2 orang pria itu kini tengah menyusup kedalam rumah kecil mereka, Sungmin sangat mengerti apa yang 2 orang itu lakukan.

Menghancurkan apapun yang menjadi miliknya. Pandangannya tiba-tiba berputar bak sebuah film yang terus mengulang kejadian buruk sang pemeran utama.

"Hentikan…" Isaknya masih berada dalam kebingungan. Ia berdiri didepan rumah kecilnya juga berdiri antara arah mobil mewah itu membawa sang adik entah kemana.

Isakkan itu semakin keras. Terdengar suara pecahan barang dimana-mana. Suara sang adik berteriak meminta tolong juga terus berdengung diindera pendengarannya. Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya ditanah basah nan gelap disekitarnya.

Ia bersujud menundukkan kepalanya ketanah tak mampu mendengar kehancuran yang berlebih atas harta bendanya. Juga kepastian tentang bagaimana dirinya akan menempuh hidup setelah ini…

"Hentikan hiks…." Suaranya parau. 2 orang yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya didalam rumah Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar, namun mereka tahu. Sosok tersebutlah yang dimaksud sang bos.

"A…aku…" Ia menjeda ucapan lemahnya.

"Aku…. Menyerah Cho Kyuhyun. Hiks…, Aku menyerah!"

Pantaskah?

.

.

.

**TBC.**

.

.

.

**Mind to Riview?**

.

.

.

**Author note:**

**Huhpph! Akhirnya chapt ini terselesaikan. Maaf atas keterlambatan kami meng-updet chapt ini. Sangat banyak sekali kendala. Dan kami benar-benar berterimkasih atas review yang kalian berikan untuk ff ini. Maaf juga atas typo, diksi yang masih kurang jelas, serta kata-kata yang tidak berkenan dihati para pembaca.**

**Untuk Ryuu: Maaf jika perlakuan kami sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Kami akan belajar dari semuanya dan terimkasih atas review yang anda berikan, sungguh itu sangat membantu kami untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang ada di FF ini. **

**Untuk karakter Eunhyuk di FF ini tidak akan Flashback atau apapun itu tentangnya. Ia hanya kekasih Donghae yang sudah meninggal, tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan peran Hyuk Jae di FF ini.**

**Terimakasih banyak atas responnya dan kami sangat minta maaf atas keterlambatan FF ini. *bow* sampai jumpa dichap depan ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forget me not chapther 5.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Title: Forget me not.**

**Pairing: KyuMin.**

**Slight pair: HaeHyuk.**

**Cast:Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae.**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, BL, Boy x Boy, NC, Incest, OOC, OC, Gaje, Abal, EYD yang berantakan, typo, typo(s), dll.**

**Disclaimer: "Cerita ini murni milik kami berdua sedangkan cast murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan."**

**Summary: "Kami bertemu disebuah panggung opera. Memulai sebuah cerita dengan akhir yang tak bisa dipahami. Cerita simple yang menjadi semakin rumit sejak kedatangan namja beriris coklat kelam itu. Menggoyahkanku? Apa itu akan terus terjadi?"**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Don't like Don't read! **

**Enjoy please~ **

**Meonk and Deog~ **

**Present.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Sungmin masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Tetesan air mata itu terus saja menjatuhi pipi putihnya. Kondisi rumahnya benar-benar hancur dan ia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Asa yang sudah susah payah ia kumpulkan untuk membangun rumah kelewat sederhana ini kini hilang tak berbekas.

Hancur dan ini diperburuk dengan seseorang yang membawa laki-laki yang dicintainya entah kemana. Dengan susah payah ia membangunkan tubuh mungilnya. Langkah kakinya goyah hingga tangan mungil itu memaksanya bertumpu pada tembok sekitar.

Gang yang becek dan kumuh ia telusuri mencoba mencari kesempatan lain untuk menemukan laki-laki yang sering dipanggil 'idiot' itu. Isakkan-isakkan juga terus berkumandang mengiringi langkahnya. Membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam kesedihan yang tercipta atas keangkuhannya.

"Hiks…, hiks…, hiks…" Isakkan itu terus keluar dan terdengar semakin mengeras. Mata yang awalnya mengabur kini terbuka lebar ketika sebuah benda berdesain flip tergeletak di tanah basah tempatnya berpijak. Ia membuka ponsel flip itu ketika objek berwarna putih ini terasa mirip dengan milik sang adik.

Air mata kembali jatuh saat sadar satu-satunya barang yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan sang adik kini malah tergeletak tak berdaya ditangannya.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil memakirkan mobil sport mewahnya di hutan gelap, rindang nan mencengkam, Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju bagasi mobil dan membuka pintu bagasi dengan kasar. Kyuhyun mendecih pelan ketika sebuah pergerakkan lemah ditunjukkan oleh seorang yang tampaknya sudah berada dalam ruang sadarnya.

Kyuhyun melepas ikatan karung itu hingga sebuah kepala menyembul dari karung hitam tersebut. Ia membopong tubuh kurus dan terikat itu dipundaknya, seolah-olah tubuh ini sangatlah ringan. Ia dengan sangat mudah membawanya tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

Langkahnya dengan cepat menyusuri hutan belantara di depannya, senyumnya terkembang penuh ketika sebuah tebing dengan dasar tak terlihat menjadi pemandangan utama iris **hazel**nya.

Pergerakkan yang terjadi didalam karung semakin terasa aktif digendongannya. Bahkan teriak-teriakkan kecil mulai terdengar ditelinganya. Kyuhyun dengan kasar menjatuhkan karung berisi seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus tersebut ketanah dekat ujung jurang. Pekikkan kesakitan semakin mengembangkan seringai mengerikan yang selalu menjadi ciri khas dirinya.

Kyuhyun dengan beringas mebalikkan karung itu hingga menggelundung menuju mulut jurang. Sedikit lagi, maka tubuh kurus itu akan benar-benar jatuh dari ketinggian yang belum terukur pasti. Tubuh Hyuk Jae menggelinding pasrah menuju ujung jurang. Suara tangisan melengkapi adegan tragis ini.

Kakinya sudah melayang dan untung saja setengah dari tubuhnya masih mencicipi tanah. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum mendapati betapa keras usaha Hyuk Jae untuk tetap hidup. Ia menyilangkan tangannya kedada lalu berjalan pelan menuju tubuh yang masih sibuk mempertahankan kehidupannya.

"Sungmin **hyung!** **Ahjussi!** Siapapun tolong bantu Hyuk Jae!" Teriak Hyuk Jae susah payah dengan nafas terengah serta tangisan yang menyelimutinya. Tangan Hyuk Jae mulai keluar dari karung dan berusaha mengcengkram apapun yang bisa menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Tolong bantu aku! Hyuk Jae takut! Tolong bantu Hyuk Jae!" Suara yang dikeluarkannya semakin terdengar getir. Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati tubuh Hyuk Jae. Ia mendorong penuh, sisa tubuh Hyuk Jae yang masih menyapa tanah.

Dengan susah payah Hyuk Jae menahan tubuhnya dengan jari-jari yang untung saja masih bisa menopang tubuhnya. Ia menancangkap dengan kuat jemari lentiknya ketanah menggapai akar-akar sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun mengumpat kasar saat dirinya belum bisa mengakhiri nyawa **namja** didepannya. Hyuk Jae berhasil menyembulkan kepalanya, dan seketika itu pula tubuhnya menegang saat sebuah pemandangan mengerikan menyapa mata sipitnya. Ia bergelantungan diujung jurang dengan kaki yang sudah melayang bebas.

"Susah sekali menyuruh orang sepertimu mati." Kalimat kotor itu terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kaki jejang Kyuhyun menginjak keras jemari Hyuk Jae hingga membuat satu tangan itu terlepas dari cengkramannya. Hyuk Jae memekik keras ketika pertahanan dirinya sebentar lagi akan runtuh, bahkan suara tangisan miliknya kini menggema memenuhi hutan gelap didepannya.

"**A…,ah..,ahjussi**! Tolong Hyuk Jae! Jangan bunuh Hyuk Jae! Apa salah Hyuk Jae?! Tolong **ahjussi**!" Hyuk Jae berteriak dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang lalu menarik surai hitam Hyuk Jae dengan kasar, hingga sukses membuat kepalanya sedikit tertarik keatas.

"Akh!" Pekik kesakitan meluncur dari bibir plum Hyuk Jae akibat rasa perih tak tertahankan yang mendera kulit kepalanya. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Hyuk Jae kepermukaan dan kembali mendorong tubuh itu hingga hampir membuat Hyuk Jae benar-benar jatuh.

Melakukan sebuah permainan menegangkan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa laki-laki didepannya. Kembali Kyuhyun menginjak jemari kurus Hyuk Jae dengan sangat keras dan lagi-lagi pekikan kesakitan menjadi respon atas perbuatannya.

Ditengah aktivitasnya menginjak jari-jari lentik itu, Kyuhyun meraih ponsel pintar yang ada di dalam saku jasnya. Menekan kontak nomor seseorang yang didapatkannya dari bawahannya, setelah koneksi terhubung dengan cepat ia mengarahkan ponsel pintar tersebut ketelinganya.

.

.

.

"**Yeobseyeo**?" Jawab Sungmin cepat masih berusaha menyembunyikan isakkannya. Lama tak ada jawaban dari sang penelpon sampai ia hampir mematikan koneksi telpon mereka. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi sebuah suara indah menginstrupsi kegiatannya.

"Datang ke jurang dekat danau sekarang. Adikmu ada di sana, aku akan sedikit memberikan konpensasi padamu sebelum adikmu benar-benar tak bernyawa." Jelas sang penelpon lalu dengan cepat menghentikan koneksi mereka secara sepihak.

Sungmin terdiam membeku. Ia masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja didapatnya. Segenap ketakutan kini mendera pikirannya saat bayang-bayang kematian menjumpai sang adik. Tidak ingin berdiam diri terlalu lama, ia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju tempat yang disebut sang penelpon.

.

.

.

Donghae masih terdiam kikuk didalam mobil. Hyuk Jae belum menghubunginya dan itu membuatnya semakin cemas. Ia menjentikkan jemarinya berusaha menetralisir rasa takut yang semakin meninggi. Malam semakin gelap dan lolongan anjing terdengar jelas.

Matanya memicing menatap seseorang yang tengah berlari dengan sangat cepat di depan mobilnya yang terparkir di depan desa. Lagi, ia mengkerutkan keningnya saat sosok yang berlari terlihat tak asing diindera penglihatannya.

"Lee Sungmin**ssi**?" Gumamnya rendah lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan dirinya dari mobil mewahnya.

"Lee Sungmin**ssi**!" Teriaknya berusaha menghentikan pergerakkan Sungmin yang begitu cepat. Namun suara yang terdengar jauh itu tak diindahkan pemuda berparas manis ini. Hyuk Jae sudah mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Lee Sungmin**ssi**!" Teriak Donghae sambil ikut berlari menyamakan pergerakkan Sungmin. Sekali lagi teriakkan itu tak diindahkan, bahkan kini Donghae benar-benar tertinggal jauh.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Kakinya memijak tanah. Jarak pandangnya terlihat tak terlalu jelas akibat kabut juga penerangan yang minim. Hanya sinar dari ponsel yang ia bawa yang membantunya menatap jalan di depannya.

Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh karena tersadung akibat bebatuan, ranting-ranting, juga akar pohon yang tergeletak disembarang tempat.

"Hyuk Jae-**ah**!" Teriaknya mencoba mendapat balasan dari apa yang dilakukannya. Namun sayang bukan sebuah balasan yang ia dapat. Hanya lolongan dari mahluk sekitar hutan yang menemani jalannya yang tak tentu arah.

"Hyuk Jae!" Lagi ia berteriak mencoba mendapat respon. Rasa takut sudah tak diindahkannya lagi. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan sang adik.

"Lee Hyuk Jae!" Ia mengulang nama itu dengan intensitas teriakkan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Ia mendecih kesal saat tak ada respon sama sekali. Namun sebuah cahaya dari lampu mobil nan jauh disana membuatnya menemukan sebuah harapan.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Gumamnya masih mencoba menerka-nerka pemilik mobil tersebut. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati mobil yang terparkir di depan jurang sana.

"**Yak!**" Teriaknya mendapati Cho Kyuhyun tengah bersandar santai dibadan mobil. Sebuah seringai dikeluarkan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai sebuah respon.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku…" Ucapnya sembari menatap Sungmin yang tengah mengatur nafas. Sungmin mendelik kesal, lalu meraih kerah kemeja Kyuhyun kasar mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Baru hendak ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan, teriakkan seseorang menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

"**Hyung**!" Teriak seseorang dari mulut jurang. Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia hendak berlari menuju tempat itu namun tangan kekar Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berhenti atau aku akan benar-benar membunuh adikmu!" Tegasnya dengan nada otoriter tinggi. Mata bulatnya kembali menitikkan air mata saat ucapan Kyuhyun tak bisa dielaknya lagi.

"Kau brengsek Cho Kyuhyun! Adikku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Ucap Sungmin dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Nadanya parau, dan Kyuhyun sangat senang mendengar hal itu.

"Dia terpaksa masuk kepermainanku, karena kau mencintainya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, Lee Sungmin **sunbaenim**…" Ucapnya enteng. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Cho Kyuhyun.

"Melawan sedikit saja, maka adikmu akan benar-benar membusuk besok!" Ancamnya lagi. Sungmin tertawa sinis mendengar penuturan **namja** pucat didepannya.

"**Hyung**!" Teriak seseorang lagi di bawah sana.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang?! Adikku akan mati jika aku tidak menyelamatkannya Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sialan!" Geram Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis lalu mengusap pipi putih Sungmin.

"Ikut denganku, maka adikmu akan baik-baik saja. Akan ada seseorang yang mencarinya nanti." Tegasnya. Sungmin tidak semudah itu percaya, ia mendecih meremehkan ucapan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Setelah semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku, kau kira semudah itu aku percaya dengan ucapanmu itu?" Tantang Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu langkahnya terdengar mendekati mulut jurang.

Hyuk Jae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun dari bawah dengan tatapan ketakutan. Sungmin mengkerutkan kening bingung dengan aksi **namja** pucat ini.

**KREK!**

Kyuhyun menginjak kuat jemari Hyuk Jae. Hingga dua teriakkan melengking terdengar menggema memenuhi hutan belantara tempat mereka berada.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Akh!" Pekikan kesakitan Hyuk Jae terdengar berirama dengan teriakkan Sungmin. Tangan Hyuk Jae lecet serta darah tak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Hampir saja ia terjatuh, jika pegangannya pada akar pohon sekitar melemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!" Teriak Sungmin histeris ketika Kyuhyun masih belum menghentikan aksi menginjak jari-jari sang adik.

"Masuk kemobil sekarang, atau ini akan menjadi malam terakhirmu bersama adik idiotmu ini!" Tekan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng dan dibalas dengan injakkan kembali.

"Hiks…hiks…**apa**….Sungmin **hyung**…Hyuk Jae disini…" Isakkan lirih Hyuk Jae terdengar lagi. Sungmin menggeleng masih dengan kebimbangannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti mencoba meminta sebuah belas kasihan.

"Kumohon hentikan ini…" Melas Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggidikkan bahu dan menunjuk mobil sport mewah miliknya.

"Masuk kemobil, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Tegasnya. Sungmin mengangguk dalam enggan. Saat melangkah menuju mobil sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang. Memastikan bahwa sang adik berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya.

Setelah mengetahui Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam mobil, Kyuhyun melepaskan kakinya dari jemari Hyuk Jae. Mengikuti langkah Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil mewah miliknya meninggalkan Hyuk Jae yang masih meronta memohon pertolongan.

"Kalian mau kemana?! **Hyung**! Sungmin **hyung**! Hiks…! Hiks! Jangan tinggalkan Hyuk Jae! Hyuk Jae disini!" Teriaknya seirama dengan suara mobil yang melaju cepat meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menyusuri hutan belantara. Rasa penasaran juga rasa panik bercampur menjadi satu ketika bayangan seseorang yang diikutinya sama sekali tak menampakkan diri. Gelap malam juga aura dingin menerpa kulit putihnya.

Surai **brunette** yang dimilikinya melayang mengikuti arah angin. Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah dengan penerangan minim yang dihasilkan oleh ponsel mahalnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ujung jurang menjadi pemberhenti perjalanan terakhirnya.

Ia mendesah pelan, kecewa tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Baru hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari hutan, sebuah isakkan dari ujung jurang menghentikan langkahnya.

Opini-opini buruk tentang mahluk mistis yang selama ini ia anggap tak masuk akal kini menyeruak masuk membayangi pikirannya. Pundaknya bergetar ketakutan dan tubuhnyapun membeku. Ilusi yang tercipta mampu membuatnya berpikir tak realistis.

"Hiks…, **hyung**…, hiks…" Isakkan itu makin terdengar. Donghae mengkerutkan keningnya, saat suara yang menurutnya tak asing itu masuk menyapa gendang telinganya. Donghae mulai berani mengambil langkah untuk maju.

Ketika dirinya sudah berada dimulut jurang, ia mendongak ke bawah menatap kaget seseorang dibawah sana.

"**Aigoo**! Hyuk Jae?!" Pekiknya keras mendapati Hyuk Jae yang tengah bergelantungan dengan tubuh yang semakin melemah. Donghae segera menarik Hyuk Jae, mencoba menyelamatkan **namja** berpewarakkan kurus itu.

"**Ah…ahjussi**? Hiks…" Hyuk Jae tersenyum namun masih dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi wajah putih nan mulus miliknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Donghae membawa seluruh tubuh kurus itu kembali merasakan tanah.

Helaan lega dari kedua orang ini menyatu menjadi satu, memberikan sebuah refleksi bahwa mereka kini berada dalam situasi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"**Gweanchana**?" Tanya Donghae dengan mimik wajah khawatirnya. Matanya menyusuri seluruh lekuk tubuh sang pemilik. Mata teduh Donghae membulat ketika beberapa luka lecet juga darah yang kini menghiasi tubuh yang sebelumnya sangat indah tersebut.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Dan dimana **hyung**mu?" Donghae membrondong segala pertanyaan yang dianggapnya penting pada **namja** di depannya itu. Hyuk Jae menggeleng masih dalam pengaruh ketakutannya.

Donghae membawa Hyuk Jae kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan sensasi kehangatan pada **namja** manis ini. Jemarinya menyusup kedalam surai hitam kelam milik Hyuk Jae.

"Seseorang membawa Sungmin **hyung** pergi…" Terang Hyuk Jae dalam kukungan **namja** bersurai **brunette** itu. Donghae terdiam sejenak memikirkan apa yang Hyuk Jae ucapkan padanya.

"Aku takut **ahjussi**…" Kembali sebuah isakkan dikeluarkan **namja **idot ini. Donghae mengangguk mengerti semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada yang amat sarkastik. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban sefrontal apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Berikan tubuhmu padaku…" Ucapan enteng Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Sungmin sontak membeku. Ia ingin muntah, dan itu menjijikkan baginya. Tentu saja ini adalah pembalasan dari apa yang pernah Cho Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Kau gila?! Atau otakmu sudah tidak ada?!" Teriak Sungmin menggema memenuhi ruang mobil.

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Gerakan spontan itu membuat tubuh Sungmin terlonjak ke depan. Ia mengelus kepalanya ketika sebuah benturan terjadi.

"Turun dari mobil ini jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, dan katakan selamat tinggal pada adikmu…" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"**Yak!**" Sebuah teriakkan amat keras menggema digendang telinga Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sinis miliknya.

.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum dalam langkahnya. Kini satu tubuh lagi ditopang oleh punggung kekarnya. Hyuk Jae mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Donghae. Membiarkan hidung mancungnya merasakan aroma khas yang diciptakan oleh tubuh **namja** tampan ini.

"**Ahjussi** kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Hyuk Jae dalam gendongan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan **namja** imut ini.

"Kita ke klinik dulu mengobati luka-lukamu, setelah itu **ahjussi** akan mengantarmu ketempat yang kau mau." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang amat tulus.

Hyuk Jae mengangguk setuju. Kembali ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Donghae, menumpu wajahnya pada bahu **namja brunette** itu. Membiarkan ketenangan menyapa hari barunya.

.

.

.

"Huh~" Sungmin menghela nafas dalam ketika sebuah ketakutan yang tak pernah muncul dalam benaknya kini malah mengejutkannya dengan fakta baru bahwa ia harus melayani **namja** sebusuk Cho Kyuhyun.

"Keluar, ikuti aku." Titah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dirinya dari mobil lebih dulu. Langkahnya maju mendekati sebuah penginapan kecil dipinggiran desa. Kembali Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Ia ikut mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari mobil mengikuti langkah panjang **namja **pucat ini.

"Kenapa harus di penginapan sekecil ini? Kenapa tidak di Resort mewahmu itu?" Ucap Sungmin penuh tuntutan dalam setiap kata yang dilontarkannya. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap tubuh mungil itu.

"Ternyata pelacur sepertimu masih ingin tempat yang nyaman untuk bercinta." Jawab Kyuhyun angkuh. Sungmin mendelik merespon ucapan laki-laki didepannya.

"Sialan! Jika saja aku tidak tahu bahwa adikku hampir mati karena dirimu, aku tidak akan pernah mau menjilat tubuh menjijikkanmu itu!" Bentak Sungmin tak terima dengan pernyataan si **namja** angkuh. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Bau sperma dan bau tubuhmu, tidak akan kubiarkan membekas dikediamanku." Terangnya dengan gestur tubuh santai khas miliknya. Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih membeku mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam menatap pintu dihadapannya nanar. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang seolah memaksanya untuk segera masuk. Kakinya terasa berat bahkan melangkah satu cmpun begitu sulit ia lakukan.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat masuk!" Perintah Kyuhyun mutlak. Sungmin masih menimbang semuanya. Dengan gerakkan perlahan ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap pemuda pucat beriris coklat kelam itu. Bibirnya bergetar dan ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bicara.

"Kau janji akan melepaskan adikku bukan? Hanya sekali saja, semua ini akan berakhir bukan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan air mata yang sudah penuh menggenang dipelepuk matanya. Kyuhyun menggidikkan bahunya merespon **namja** manis didepannya.

"Itu tergantung bagaimana kau melayaniku…" Ucapnya remeh. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kumohon, jangan sangkut pautkan adikku dengan permainan menjijikkan ini." Jelas Sungmin masih dengan suara seraknya. Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar menatap laki-laki yang memohon iba padanya.

"Jika kau ingin adikmu selamat, cepat masuk dan layani aku. Jika bersikap seperti ini, kau malah membuang waktu. Atau kau mau adikmu bergelantungan disana dan mati kelelahan? Kau tidak mau adik 'tercintamu' mati konyol bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat. Sungmin menggeleng lalu spontan memasuki kamar dan mengunci pintu, setelah sebelumnya membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyeringai lebar. Dengan gerakkan cepat, ia meraih tengkuk **namja** mungil itu membawa bibir plumnya kedalam ciuman penuh nafsu. Sungmin terdiam tak memberi respon, ia terlalu takut bahkan hanya untuk bergerak.

Kyuhyun yang sadar Sungmin sama sekali tidak memberikan respon, menggigit bibir bawah milik pemuda manis ini, hingga sebuah celah untuk masuk lebih dalam kedalam mulut pemuda mungil ini didapatkannya. Daging tak bertulang itu mengeksplore setiap jengkal ruang dalam mulut kecil Sungmin.

Ia bermain disela-sela gusi Sungmin, sambil sesekali mengemut bibir bawah milik pemuda ini. Sungmin terdiam masih belum mau merespon. Ia tidak menutup matanya, bahkan dengan berani ia membuat kontak mata diantara keduanya. Sama dengan dirinya, Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal tersebut.

Sedikit menjambak surai hitam Sungmin, saat pria didepannya sama sekali tidak membalas pergerakkan lidahnya.

"Akh…" Ringis Sungmin sedikit kesakitan. Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Kau benar-benar menantangku? Aku membawamu ketempat ini, bukan untuk bercinta dengan boneka." Katanya sinis. Sungmin menggeleng keras, ia menjijit meraih tengkuk laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya ini. Kini ia yang memulai ciuman diantara mereka, bahkan Sungmin terlihat sedikit agresif sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum disela ciuman mereka, ia mengalihkan tangannya menuju nipple kiri Sungmin. Menyubitnya keras hingga membuat Sungmin melenguh perih. Kakinya juga tak tinggal diam memberikan gesekkan-gesekkan pada selangkangan Sungmin.

"Mmmh…" Sebuah desahan akhirnya dikeluarkan **namja** manis ini. Ia mengalihkan ciumannya turun menuju leher Kyuhyun, merasa pemuda didepannya akan kelelahan jika terus berdiri, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas lantai.

Membiarkan dinginnya lantai menjadi penetralisir suhu diantara mereka. Ciuman-ciuman yang Sungmin lakukan dileher Kyuhyun meninggalkan beberapa bekas kiss mark pada leher **namja** pucat ini. Bahkan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang dilakukan Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun melenguh nikmat.

Tangan Kyuhyun terus bergeliriya bermain ditubuh mulus milik **namja** manis ini. Ketika tangannya tepat menyentuh resleting celana coklat Sungmin, dengan cepat ia membukanya dan membiarkan kaki Sungmin hanya terbalut celana dalam berwarna hitam.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah saat dirasa kaki mulus Sungmin begitu menggodanya. Celananya sesak dan miliknya sudah ingin keluar menghirup udara segar di rectum sempit milik Sungmin. Sungmin menatap pria yang tengah memandangnya ini jengah.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ingin memberikan oral untukku?" Tanya pemuda berusia 29 tahun ini ketus. Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu menunjuk '**junior**nya' yang masih terbalut celana jeansnya.

"Aku yang meminta, jadi aku yang harusnya terpuaskan. Oral milikku…" Jelas Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang sembari melepas celan jeansnya perlahan.

Sungmin terdiam masih dalam posisi terlentangnya diatas lantai. Ia menghela nafas dalam sembari mempersiapkan dirinya untuk permainan yang mungkin lebih panas dari ini. Dengan cepat ia membangunkan dirinya dan berjongkok tepat didepan '**junior**' Kyuhyun yang kini sudah terekspos bebas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis mendapati Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan ketakutannya. Tangannya terulur lemah mengelus surai hitam milik Sungmin.

"Aku tahu ini pertama kalinya bagimu, tapi kau pasti akan_"

"Tidak, aku sudah pernah melakukannya, jadi santai saja." Sergah Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan **junior** Kyuhyun yang sedikit menegang kedalam mulut hangatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendapati respon laki-laki yang dicintainya ini.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya berusaha membiasakan dirinya akibat rasa aneh juga sedikit bau pesing dari benda tak bertulang yang tengah dikulumnya ini. Menjilat-jilatnya membawa kejantanan besar Kyuhyun tenggelam kedalam permainannya.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam mengocok daerah kejantanan Kyuhyun yang tidak masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut kecilnya. Mengocoknya dengan cepat seirama dengan kulumannya yang juga tak kalah ganas.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan matanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka akibat permainan yang dilakukan Sungmin, sungguh semua ini begitu memabukkan baginya.

"Ha…hangathh…" Racau Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam tak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk dengan tugasnya, memuaskan Kyuhyun dan pergi menyelamatkan sang adik dengan cepat.

"Hhhah…" Desah Kyuhyun semakin tak karuan. Ia menjambak surai hitam milik Sungmin sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae terduduk nyaman diranjang mewah milik Donghae. Mata sipitnya mengedar, menatap segala suguhan yang tersaji rapi diruangan mewah berdisain minimalis ini. Tak jarang matanya mengedip kagum pada pigura-pigura mahal yang menghiasinya.

Setelah beberapa saat menagagumi benda-benda bernilai seni tinggi tersebut, iris kelamnya kini terfokus pada dompet kulit Donghae yang berada dimeja nakas samping ranjang tempatnya berada. Rasa penasaran membuat **namja** manis ini mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh benda berkomposisi kulit hewan pilihan itu.

Masih menimbang apakah membuka dompet milik Donghae adalah hal yang benar atau salah. Ia mengembungkan pipinya imut, menandakan **namja **sipit ini tengah berpikir keras.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menimbang, ia mulai membuka dompet kulit itu. Matanya memicing menatap siluet seseorang yang tergambar jelas difoto dompet milik Donghae. Dua insan tengah tersenyum ketika kamera canggih mulai membidik mereka.

"Eun-Hyuk?" Ejanya ketika sebuah huruf **Hangeul** tertangkap jelas dimatanya. Tersenyum singkat lalu kembali berbaring pada posisinya yang semula setelah meletakkan benda mahal itu kembali keatas meja nakas.

**Ceklek…**

Suara pintu kembali menyadarkan Hyuk Jae. Seseorang tengah memberikan sebuah senyuman manis padanya. Aroma harum pada sabun mandi begitu terkoar memenuhi setiap ruang ditempat itu. Donghae dengan langkah pelannnya berjalan menuju tempat Hyuk Jae.

Terduduk ditepi ranjang, tak lupa dengan senyuman menawan yang ia tunjukkan untuk **namja** manis ini.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi, lebih baik kita sarapan dulu baru tidur, kau mau?" Tanyanya dengan lembut. Hyuk Jae mengangguk paham lalu menepuk sisi ranjang disebelahnya. Menyuruh Donghae untuk ikut merebahkan dirinya bersama disamping Hyuk Jae.

Kembali Donghae tersenyum merespon. Ia beralih ketempat yang Hyuk Jae inginkan, merebahkan dirinya tepat disamping pemuda bergusi indah ini.

"**Ahjussi**…"

"Hm…?" Jawab Donghae ditengah pejaman matanya. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai kehitaman milik Hyuk Jae.

"Eunhyuk itu siapa?" Mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir plum Hyuk Jae, Donghae dengan spontan kembali membuka matanya. Terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban apa yang bisa diserap oleh Hyuk Jae.

"Eum…, Dia kekasih paman…" Jawabnya masih dengan senyuman. Hyuk Jae menangguk paham. Ia memposisikan dirinya tepat menatap wajah Donghae.

"Lalu dimana Eunhyuk **ahjussi** sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi. Donghae kembali tersenyum. Ia mengelus singkat pipi tirus Hyuk Jae memberikan sebuah kasih sayang yang bahkan tak dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Eum, dia menghilang. Pergi ketempat dimana ahjussi tidak bisa melihatnya lagi." Walau kalimat itu ia lontarkan dengan sebuah senyuman namun berbeda dengan kedua manik teduh miliknya. Kesedihan mendalam begitu tersirat dalam iris **hazel**nya.

"Itu berarti Eunhyuk **ahjussi** tidak akan datang lagi?" Kembali Hyuk Jae bertanya. Donghae mengangguk ragu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuk dirinya.

Merasa Donghae sudah berada dalam mood yang buruk, Hyuk Jae mengulurkan tangannya kearah jemari Donghae. Menggenggamnya dengan hangat memberikan refleksi kehangatan yang sangat sulit didapatkan **namja** tampan ini.

Lama berpegangan tangan erat membuat kedua insan ini melupakan segala penat yang mereka miliki. Mendatangi dewi malam untuk menyambut hari baru dengan sebuah senyuman lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, merasa '**junior**' Kyuhyun sudah menegang hebat dan sedikit berkedut hebat, ia tersenyum dibalik aksinya. Sedikit lagi, maka semua akan terselesaikan…

"Ahh…" Racau Kyuhyun, ia menarik cepat tubuh Sungmin, membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pangkuannya hingga kuluman Sungmin dengan cepat terlepas. Melesatkan miliknya tepat kedalam rectum sempit milik Sungmin.

"Akh…!" Pekik Sungmin kesakitan. Rasa perih yang didera Sungmin bertambah dua kali lipat dengan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali belum mempersiapkan segalanya. Bulir air mata yang begitu deras melesat keluar seirama dengan sperma Kyuhyun yang membasahi lantai juga paha mereka.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat, ia mengatupkan bibirnya erat mencoba meminimalisir rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menatap getir **namja** yang berada diatasnya. Ia semakin menurunkan tubuh Sungmin, agar '**junior**nya' tertancap sempurna di**hole** yang kini sudah mengeluarkan darah itu.

"**Wae**? Kau kesakitan? Mau menghentikan semuanya?" Tanyanya sinis masih terus mencoba memasukkan '**junior**nya'. Sungmin mengetatkan dinding rectumnya, berusaha mengeluarkan '**junior**' yang menegang itu dari dalam holenya.

"Hiks…hiks…kau berengsek Cho Kyuhyun!" Umpat Sungmin keras. Kyuhyun tersenyum angkuh. Ia menaik-turunkan tubuh mungil itu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Membuat sang pemilik tubuh semakin meringis sakit.

"Sa…sakit…" Racau Sungmin ditengah tangisannya. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, meraup bibir plum Sungmin penuh nafsu.

"Hhhahhh…" Desah Kyuhyun nikmat, rectum Sungmin yang berkedut seakan menelan bulat-bulat 'kejantannya'. Ia terus menaik turunkan tubuh Sungmin, menepis respon kesakitan Sungmin.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

.

.

.

**Mind to review?**

.

.

.

**Author note: Oke! Kami updet lagi! Dan oke! Kami ini semakin aneh! Dan NC-nya gagal! Huwa! *pundung* ini pertama kalinya kami buat NC jadi mohon dimaafkan jika yang diatas jauh dari kata ASEM… adegan HaeHyuk juga fluffy gagal! Memuakkan! Kami hampir muntah saat membacanya. Maaf untuk typo, alur yang aneh, diksi yang tidak jelas juga kesalahan fatal yang mempengaruhi mood pembaca sekalian… *bow* Terimakasih juga untuk respon dan reviewnya *deep bow***

**Dan untuk chapt ini kami membalas review untuk chapt 4. Maaf kami tidak bisa membalas di chapt-chapt sebelumnya, di chapt depan kami akan berusaha membalas semuanya… Sekali lagi terimakasih ^^ *bow***

**Balasan Review ^^: **

**Fishy kece: **Pennamenya lucu…XD! Hihi~ Iya, ini konfliknya berat chingu…, hehe~ kami harap chingu-deul terus bernafsu membaca ff ini. #ditampol. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Bluerissing**: Hehehe~ mau diapakan ya hyukkie sama Kyu? Hoho~ ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Deviyanti137**: Hiks…kejam, teganya Author…wkwkwkwkwkkwk. Kami harap ming begitu chingu. Hihi~ Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**ISungyi:** Ah~ benarkah chingu? Terimakasih atas pujiannya :D, Kami akan berusaha memberikan kejutan lainnya untuk chingu-deul sekalian, wkwkwkw…Sikap dingin dan angkuh Ming akan kami coba untuk tetap dipertahankan, Ming memang terkadang terlihat pas dengan imige yang berbeda dengan wajahnya… hehehe :), Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^, semoga chapt ini tidak mengecewakan… :D

**SPREAD JOY137**: Jinjjayeo? Ceritanya makin rumitkah chingu? Wkwkwkw, kami harap walau ff ini rumit tapi tidak membingungkan… hehehe… :D, Iya, kasian Ming dan Hyuk… Kyu emg kejam ==" *plakk. Ini sudah dilanjut, Terimakasih atas reviewnya… ^^.

**Lee Sanghyun**: Takdir? Atau Dua athor sarap ini nim? *plak! *kasih tisu ke-nim, semoga di chapt ini mirisnya sudah berkurang… wkwkwkwkw… ini sudah dilanjut, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Minniehaekyu**: Wkwkwkwkw, iya Kyu-nya kejam chingu, ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Yujacha**: Chingu ganti penname ya? Atau ini Cuma perasaan kami? Wkwkwkwk. Menyerah? Eum… mungkin. Hehehe, kita lihat di chapt selanjutnya ^^, Ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**KyuMin Child Clouds**: Iya chingu, Ming-nya kasian… ToT, Ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

**ISungyi137**: Hihi~ akhirnya kami bisa juga menggunakan bahasa yang berat, wkwkwkw Terimakasih atas pujiannya *bow* Ne, Gweanchanayeo. Sudah membaca ff ini saja sudah membuat kami senang ^^. Baik! Kami akan berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan sikap dingin dan angkuh Sungmin! ^.~b. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

**Totomato:** Ne! ini sudah dilanjut, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Ayachi casey**: Chatp 5-nya sudah datang :D *lambai-lambai* Wwkwkwkw, iya Si Kyu kasar kaya Yakuza chingu ==. Hehehehe HyukMin segera diakhiri? Wih~ padahal kami suka couple antar Uke dan Uke#plak!. Iya ini dua orang… :), salam kenal *bow* Terimakasih atas Reviewnya ^^.

**ZaAra evilKyu**: Jinjja? Ff ini sudah mencapai taraf sedih(?) wkwkwkwk Siapa ya? Kasih tau gak yah? *dibogem. Setres? Kami pertimbangkan… :D, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Hyuk'ah**: Kelam? Hihihi~ wkwkwkw, syukurlah kalau ff ini sudah terasa kelamnya… hehehehe, Ah! Jinjjayeo? Ah~ senangnya klo ada yang bisa terbawa suasana oleh ff kami.. :D, Kyu semakin kejam gak yah? eum… apakah chapter ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan chingu? Hohoho~ Ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Sissy**: Ini sudah dilanjut, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**MingMin**: Annyeonghaseyeo 2 eonni-kami , wkwkwkw… iya si Kyu kejam bgt eon…==", Ini sudah dilanjut… Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Nidaimnida**: Annyeonghaseyeo Nida-ssi :D. Ne! Gweanchana, sudah membaca ff ini saja membuat kami senang… :D, Chingu nangis? Uh~ sini… kami cipokkin biar berhenti nangis :'( #plak!. Hore! Akhirnya angst-nya bisa berasa juga \./ hehehe, silahkan chingu, digoreng juga gak pa2. Asal tanggung jawab sendiri… hehehe*dibogem. Kenapa bilang mianhae? Harusnya kami yang bilang begitu karena ff ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna… Tapi Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Zahra Amelia**: Hihihihi~ semoga chingu puas dengan konflik di ff ini… hohoho~ Hm~ Opini chingu ada benarnya… wkwkwkwwk, Ini sudah dilanjut, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Kyuminjoy**: Oh! Annyeonghaseyeo *bow* salam kenal juga :D. Jinjjayeo? Ah~ Terimakasih banyak… Eum… untuk chapt ini mungkin masih chingu, hihihi… Ne! Terimakasih! Terimakasih juga atas reviewnya ^^.

**Tina KwonLee: **Hikss… *elap ingus* Tanya aja ke Kyu-nya chingu, kami udh gak tahan jawabnya ToT… *elap ingus, nangis diketek Shindong oppa* #plakk!. Hehehe, iya kasian mereka berdua… Ini sudah dilanjut, Tidak! Harusnya kami yang bilang begitu, maaf jika ff ini masih jauh dari kata bagus… dan Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Kms**: Ah~ Terimakasih! Tidak apa-apa, sudah membaca ff ini saja sudah membuat kami senang :D. Randomkah? Ah~ padahal kami suka couple antar uke dan uke… hihi~ Ini sudah dilanjut, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Guest**: Ini sudah dilanjut, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Kimelfly**13: Wkwkwkwkw, chingu sepertinya tengah berada dalam kebimbangan#plak! Jinjjaeyeo? Semoga chapt ini juga tidak mengecewakan… wkwkwkw :D, Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Lyndaariezz**: Iya chingu, Si kyu balas pen dendam… ==, Tau tuh! Si Kyu gak elit bet -.-" #plak!. Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Bebek**: Dendam dan Obsesi bisa mengubah segalanya chingu -.-" #plak! Ini sudah dilanjut :d! Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

: Hiks…, asal eonni gak perang sama kami aja *dipentil. *tepok-tepok punggung eonni* sabar… sabar…. Semuanya pasti ada jalan eon…#plak!. Terimakasih atas reviewnya eonni ^^, dan maaf karna di glass nama eonni kehapus… T-T. *bow*

**MinChan137**: Ngenes kenapa chingu? Wkwkwkwk Iya, di chapt lalu banyak flashback tentang Kyumin dan Hyuk… semoga chapt lalu dan chapt ini tidak mengecewakan… :'). Terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**Guest:** Jinjjayeo? Ah~ akhirnya kami berhasil membangun feel ff ini, wkwkwkw Terimakasih *bow* Ini sudah dilanjut, sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

**AnMonkey0415**: Yak! Terimakasih atas reviewnya :D. hihihi~ ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih lagi ^^.

**Kim Min Ah**: Ada apa ya dengan Kyu dan Minnie? Apa dichapt ini sudah pertanyaan chingu sudah terjawabkan? Wkwkwkwkw Ne! Terimakasih! Ini sudah dilanjut ;D, Sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^.

.

.

.

**Bagi yang tidak kami balas reviewnya disini cek Pm-ya? Kami sudah membalasanya disana :D, Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk segalanya ^^. Sampai jumpa di chapt depan ^.~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forget me not chapther 6.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Title: Forget me not.**

**Pairing: KyuMin.**

**Slight pair: HaeHyuk.**

**Cast:Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae.**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, BL, Boy x Boy, NC, Incest, OOC, OC, Gaje, Abal, EYD yang berantakan, typo, typo(s), dll.**

**Disclaimer: "Cerita ini murni milik kami berdua sedangkan cast murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan."**

**Summary: "Kami bertemu disebuah panggung opera. Memulai sebuah cerita dengan akhir yang tak bisa dipahami. Cerita simple yang menjadi semakin rumit sejak kedatangan namja beriris coklat kelam itu. Menggoyahkanku? Apa itu akan terus terjadi?"**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Don't like Don't read! **

**Enjoy please~ **

**Meonk and Deog~ **

**Present.**

**Bagi yang menjalani ibada puasa, tolong skip NC-nya ne? ^^. Terimakasih *bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot tubuh mungil Sungmin, tidak peduli dengan isakkan juga rintihan yang dikeluarkan **namja** manis ini. Nafsu juga keinginan untuk menyentuh **sunbae** yang begitu dipujanya dulu kini tercapai sudah.

Tangan Sungmin bertumpu pada bahu pemuda berkulit pucat ini. Darah segar terus keluar seiring dengan sodokkan kasar Kyuhyun.

"Ahh….uh….ku…kumohon hati-hati…" Rintih Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap jejak kristal yang mulai membasahi pipi putih **namja** didepannya. Tatapannya menyendu ketika Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

"Hati-hati?" Ulang Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

**Jleb.**

Dengan sangat kasar juga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan kejantanannya yang lebih dari kata normal.

"Akhhh!" Sungmin berteriak keras merasakan lubang rectumnya yang terasa amat perih.

"Sakit…, ini benar-benar sakit…" Rintih Sungmin. Matanya tertutup sementara mulutnya sedikit terbuka menahan perih yang begitu bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia menggendong tubuh Sungmin tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dinding rectum yang terluka tersebut.

Merebahkan tubuh laki-laki berwajah manis itu diranjang, dengan gerakkan cepat ia membawa salah satu kaki Sungmin kebahunya guna mempermudah pergerakkannya.

Ranjang mereka berderit, seiring dengan gerakkan Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat.

"Ah…uh…hahhh…" Desahan kini dikeluarkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sepertinya sudah menemukan titik tersensitif **namja aegyo** ini.

"Ah...ke…kenapa kau begitu sempit Lee Sungmin? Huh…ini…ahhh…" Racau Kyuhyun ketika dinding rectum Sungmin begitu memanjakannya. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin, membuatnya memeluk pinggang putihnya. Ia melumat bibir Sungmin kasar, menjilat bibir pulm itu, membasahinya dengan saliva miliknya.

"Mmmh….uhh…" Desah Sungmin ditengah pertarungan lidahnya dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Pergerakkan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Ciuman Kyuhyun turun keleher, lalu dada dan berakhir dinipple kanan Sungmin.

Dengan brutal ia mencium, menjilat juga menggigit nipple Sungmin. Hingga bunyi kecipak yang tercipta akibat perlakuannya tak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Sungmin meremas surai coklat itu kasar sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

"Ouh…ahh…haaah…ya…uh…Cho…Kyuhyun…lebih dalam…" Desah Sungmin tak karuan. Kyuhyun terus menyodok prostat Sungmin, bisa dirasakannya penis Sungmin mulai berkedut. Tangannya terulur mengocoknya kasar memberikan **service** pada benda tak bertulang tersebut.

"Ah…hah…ahh…aku…sebentar lagi…" Tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang ketika ia akan mencapai klikmaks pertamanya. Ia meremas suarai Kyuhyun sangat erat, hingga…

**Crot!**

Sperma Sungmin membasahi tubuhnya juga dada bidang **namja** diatasnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mencapai klikmaksnya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, semakin mempercepat pergerakkannya.

"Ah…uh…Sungmin…se…sebentar lagi…haah…sampai…" Desahan terakhir dikeluarkan **namja** berparas tampan ini. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun mendapat klikmaks keduanya, sperma bercampur darah memenuhi rectum Sungmin. Bahkan tak sedikit yang keluar membasahi tubuh mereka juga sprei. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh lemas itu, menutup matanya dan mulai menyapa sang dewa malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara kicauan burung sepertinya telah berhasil membangunkan **namja** pucat itu dari tidurnya. Kegiatan panas yang dilakukannya tadi malam membuat senyuman terus terkembang dari bibir plumnya, namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika membuka mata siluet seseorang tak nampak lagi dikamar penginapan kecil itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu dengan segera membangunkan tubuhnya, matanya mengedar mencari sosok itu namun sekali lagi ia tak berhasil menemukannya. Kaki jenjangnya mulai menyentuh lantai. Memungut pakaian mewahnya yang berserakkan begitu saja. Ia meraih beberapa helai celana dalam juga celana panjang miliknya.

Menggunakannya dengan cepat lalu meraih ponsel miliknya yang diletakkan diatas meja nakas. Senyuman yang awalnya muncul diroman tampannya kini lenyap begitu saja. Jemarinya menyentuh layar ponsel pintarnya, menghubungi seseorang yang kini menghilang tanpa jejak.

Wajahnya terlihat tak tenang, kesekian kalinya ia melakukan panggilan, kesekian kalinya pula tak ada jawaban.

"Ck! Sialan!" Kyuhyun menggeram. Ia membanting ponselnya kearah ranjang. Tak mempedulikan benda itu mendarat dengan baik atau tidak.

**Krieet…**

Suara decitan pintu mengalihkan pandagannya, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara. Kedatangan seseorang membuatnya ingin tersenyum, namun demi harga diri yang selalu dijunjungnya, kini wajah datar itu menjadi pemandangan awal laki-laki didepannya.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar sudah begitu banyak panggilan yang tertuju pada ponselku, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menghilang seperti dulu? Mungkinkah kau akan terjun dari sungai Han?" Seorang **namja** manis berujar dengan sinis. Nampan berisi makanan yang dibawanya membuatnya kesulitan untuk menutup pintu menggunakan tangannya, hingga kaki kanannya menjadi pilihan untuk menutup ruangan itu. Menghalau hawa dingin yang akan dengan mudah mengganggu rutinitas pagi mereka.

Sungmin, **namja** manis itu meletakkan sarapan pagi yang diperolehnya dari pengurus penginapan keatas meja makan yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang mereka. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju makanan-makanan yang disuguhkan untuk dirinya. Duduk dengan manis didepan makanan yang sudah dihidangkan oleh **namja **berwajah **aegyo** didepannya.

"Kau sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menyelamatkan adikku bukan? Seperti janjimu tadi malam." Sungmin merendahkan intensitas suaranya, terdengar begitu parau dan lirih. Manik kelamnya menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk dihadapannya dengan getir.

"Kenapa sayur?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dahinya mengkerut ketika tak ada satupun protein hewani dalam menu sarapannya.

"Kau masih ingat janjimu tadi malamkan? Tidak mungkin kau belum menyuruh seseorang untuk menyelamatkan adikku dari sanakan?" Kembali Sungmin bertanya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Sumpit besi yang diapitnya menyodok-nyodok makanan murahan itu hingga tercecer memenuhi meja makan mereka.

Kaki Sungmin bergetar kesal saat dirinya merasa teracuhkan. Air mata yang mengepul dipelupuk manik teduh itu terlihat tak pas diwajah manisnya, namun Kyuhyun tak peduli tentang hal itu. Selama sang **sunbae** masih menolak keberadaannya, bahkan jika membuat Sungmin menangis darah akan dilakukannya demi memuaskan dendam yang sudah lama menjadi momok menakutkan baginya.

"Bahkan telurpun tak ada…" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan mimik santai ciri khas miliknya. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya menetralisir kekesalan juga rasa takutnya.

"Jawab aku!" Pekik Sungmin tak terima. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Tatapan Kyuhyun yang seolah merendahkan dirinya membuat emosi Sungmin semakin tersulut.

"Kau yang seharusnya menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa tidak ada daging dimenu sarapanku? Uangmu tidak cukup?" Suara berat itu bak nada mengerikan yang mengalun diindera pendengaran Lee Sungmin. Ia menghela nafas dalam, memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dilontarkannya.

"Memang kenapa jika tidak ada daging?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak suka sayur."

"Begitukah?"

"Hm~" Kyuhyun bergumam sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ah! Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa melihat tuan muda Cho kini menikmati menu sarapannya dengan wajah masam." Ejek Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengekerutkan keningnya tak terima dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Sungmin untuknya.

Selera makannya berkurang dan kini benar-benar hilang akibat pernyataan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendirikan tubuhnya lalu langkahnya terdengar mendekat kearah Sungmin. Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu melangkah mundur hingga dirinya kini terpojok didinding penginapan.

Posisi mereka sekarang sangatlah dekat.

Deru nafas halus Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. Kedua manik teduh itu saling terkait, wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Sungmin memejamkan matanya takut, sungguh ia tidak ingin kembali melakukan kegiatan menjijikkan itu seperti tadi malam.

"**Sunbaenim**…" Kyuhyun berbisik dengan nada seduktif. Sungmin menguatkan pejaman matanya. Kakinya bergetar menahan berat tubuhnya.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun menempel ke dinding mengunci pergerakkan **namja** manis itu. Sementara tangan kananya beralih kekantong celananya.

"Kau…" Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir plum Sungmin.

"Menjijikkan!"

**Prakkk!**

Setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu, Kyuhyun menempelkan beberapa lembar uang kewajah Sungmin. Mata yang awalnya terpejam menahan takut kini terbuka lebar. Bibirnya bergetar, sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan bak seorang pelacur.

Uang-uang itu jatuh keatas lantai. Kyuhyun sang pelaku hanya menyeringai ketika air mata Sungmin sudah lolos membasahi pipi mulusnya. Sungmin menghapus kasar kristal bening yang terus memaksa untuk jatuh. Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya ditubuh **topless**nya. Menanti respon apa yang akan Sungmin berikan untuknya.

"Aku bukan pelacur! Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk mendapatkan uangmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak keras. Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat menangggapi.

"Kau memang bukan pelacur…, tapi kau lebih dari seorang pelacur!" Hardikkan Kyuhyun kembali meloloskan satu kristal bening itu dari obsidian Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas dalam menahan isakkannya. Ia meraih tas selempang yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang tempatnya beradu hasrat dengan Kyuhyun tadi malam.

Menginjak beberapa ratus ribu won yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya. Setelah berhasil meraih tasnya ia kembali pada posisinya yang semula. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinis.

**Bruagh!**

Sungmin menghadiahkan satu pukulan diwajah **namja** tampan itu. Pukulan yang Sungmin berikan sangatlah keras hingga membuat tubuh **topless** Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur kelantai. Kontak mata diantara mereka terjadi sesaat, hingga pandangan mereka terputus saat Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pergi setelah sebelumnya mengumpat kata-kata kotor yang ditujukan **namja** manis ini untuk **namja** pucat didepannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai singkat ketika debaman pintu yang tertutup mengawali kesendiriannya. Jemarinya menyentuh pipinya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Dengan susah payah ia membangunkan tubuh jangkung miliknya. Langkah pelannya terdengar mendekat kearah ranjang. Ia membukukkan punggunya untuk meraih ponsel pintar yang sebelumnya dilemparnya keatas ranjang.

Menekan beberapa tombol lalu memulai koneksi telpon. Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya gelisah ketika panggilan yang dilakukannya belum saja mendapatkan jawaban. Baru hendak menekan tombol '**off**' suara berat seseorang menghentikan kegiatannya.

"**Yeobsaeyeo…**"

"Ini aku." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada beratnya. Suara **baritone** yang diciptakannya membuat suasana menjadi sangat hening juga sedikit mengcekam. Begitulah yang sekarang dirasakan oleh seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Ah…, Cho Kyuhyun-**ssi**…" Lawan bicara Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ragu. Ia masih takut dengan kemungkinan yang akan di dapatkannya ketika tawanan sang bos menghilang entah kemana.

"Kau sudah membawa anak itu pulang kerumahnya?" Kyuhyun menekankan ucapannya. Suaranya yang terkesan mengintimidasi membuat sang bawahan meneguk ludahnya takut.

"Anak itu menghilang…" **Namja** dari sebrang sana menjawab dengan nada skeptis. Sesaat Kyuhyun terkejut, kegelisahan kembali melandanya. Hingga helaan nafas menjadi hiburan atas rasa takutnya.

"Menghilang?" Kyuhyun mengulang kata-kata **namja** disebrang sana. Terdengar sang bawahan membenarkan ucapan sang atasan.

"Huh!" Kembali **namja** tampan ini menghela nafas berat. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika rencana yang disusunnya dengan rinci tak membuahkan hasil yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

" Hm…,Kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin dia sudah berhasil naik dari tebing atau mati dengan konyol. Kalau begitu terimakasih atas kerja samanya." Kyuhyun segera memutus sambungan telpon mereka. Ia memijat sejenak keningnya yang terasa berkedut. Pikirannya tak tenang, 2 kemungkinan terburuk telah dipikirkannya. Si idot itu meninggal akibat aksi brutalnya, atau Lee Sungmin yang mungkin akan membencinya beratus kali lipat.

Alibi-alibi itu terus menghantuinya, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang keatas ranjang sembari menatap langit-langit penginapan dengan tatapan sendu. Mungkin cara ini bisa membuatnya menemukan jalan keluar atas kecerobohannya.

.

.

.

**Namja** berkulit seputih susu yang awalnya tengah tertidur pulas itu mengerjapkan matanya ketika bias matahari mencoba masuk kedalam retina matanya. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya perlahan, dengkuran halus yang didengarnya membuat pandangannya mengedar, mencari siapa yang tengah mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya aneh itu. Mata bulatnya menemukan seorang pria tampan yang kini tengah tertidur dengan wajah **angelic**nya, tak segan **namja** berparas manis ini melengkungkan sudut bibirnya.

Hyuk Jae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekar pemuda itu. Memaksa pria tampan itu untuk bangun menyapa sang surya yang sudah hampir berada diatas kepalanya.

Akhirnya **namja** itu mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan sorot teduh yang begitu mempesona. Pria berusia lebih dari 30 tahun itu sama sekali tak merasa terganggu ketika waktu tidur berharganya dirampas oleh sosok didepannya. Ia malah menampilkan senyum lebarnya sembari menatap sosok yang kini tengah terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Kau baru saja tertidur, apa Hyuk Jae lapar lagi?" Ucapnya tak jelas karena Donghae, pemuda itu mengucapkannya sembari menguap. Hyuk Jae kontan menggeleng, ia terbangun tidak karna lapar. Lebih tepatnya ia terbangun karna ingin pulang dan segera bertemu dengan sang **hyung**.

Hyuk Jae menunjuk **smart phone** Donghae yang diletakannya di atas meja nakas. Manik teduh yang dimiliki Donghae mengikuti arah dari jemari lentik Hyuk Jae. Dahi Donghae mengkerut, tak mengerti dengan aksi sang **namja** manis didepannya.

.

.

.

Keringat yang membasahi tubuh pria manis itu tak diharukannya. Rasa sakit juga nyeri dibagian bawah tubuhnya terkadang menjadi penghalau dirinya untuk mengambil langkah. Matanya mengedar menyusuri hutan-hutan rindang didepannya.

Ranting-ranting yang berserakkan tak beraturan hampir saja membuat **namja** manis itu jatuh, namun untung saja Sungmin adalah pemuda yang gesit. Jika tidak, mungkin dirinya akan mengalami luka memar dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Semakin lama ia berlari, tujuannya semakin terpampang nyata. Ia mendongkkan wajahnya kedepan memandang tempat mengerikan itu lalu semakin mengencangkan larinya ketika mulut jurang hampir dipijaknya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah dan nafasnyapun tersengal menuntut oksigen yang semakin lama-semakin menipis di paru-parunya. Ia menyunggingkan senyumannya, wajahnya mendongak kebawah.

Namun sayang sekali sekali lagi senyuman manisnya memudar. Tak ada siapapun disana. Pemandangan jurang terjal juga beberapa batu seperti menghentikan nafasnya. Siluet yang dicarinya tak nampak sedikitpun, bahkan tak ada jejak yang ditinggalkannya.

"Hyuk Jae-**ah**…" Bibirnya yang terasa kelu tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan sebuah teriakkan. Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya menyapa tanah basah disekitarnya. Sekali lagi ia mendekat dengan cara merangkak dan mendongak.

Tapi hasilnya masih sama…, sosok itu masih saja tak bisa ditemuinya. Bahkan ketika bulir-bulir bening itu menjatuhi pipi bulatnya gumaman yang dilontarkannya tak dijawab oleh siapapun.

Kembali Sungmin membangunkan tubuhnya yang terasa tak bertenaga. Menjauh dari jurang lalu menumpu tubuhnya pada pohon disekitar agar tak kembali jatuh. Ia tak dapat mengira-ngira, adiknya benar-benar mati atau sang Dewa kematian masih enggan menyapanya.

Dan hal tersebutlah yang membuat dirinya berada dalam ketakutan terbesarnya. Serasa dipermainkan dengan nyawa seseorang yang dicintainya sebagai taruhan.

"Hiks…, hiks…Hyuk Jae-**ah**… **odiga**? Hiks…hiks… Sungmin **hyung** disini…" Isaknya lirih.

**Brukkk**…

Sungmin kembali terjatuh keatas tanah. Bahkan tubuh atasnya juga menentang keinginannya. Sungmin mencoba menghentikan intensitas tangisannya yang semakin mengeras namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Kakinya menghetak geram. Geram pada kebodohan yang dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun! Sialan kau! Pembohong!" Pekik Sungmin. Mengumpat sembari mengacak-ngacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Bunyi 'tuk' saat dirinya tengah memundurkan tubuhnya menghentikan tangisannya. Baru sadar bahwa gadget yang dibawanya bisa membantunya meminta penjelasan atas apa yang dilakukan sang **hobae** kepadanya.

Perlahan ia meraih ponselnya yang diletakkan didalam saku celana hitamnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin menekan ikon kontak seseorang. Memulai koneksi telpon mereka dengan wajah memerah menahan marah juga kesedihan.

.

.

.

Ponsel yang diletakkan didada **namja** pucat itu terus bergetar. Sang pemilik yang tengah menutup matanya mencari sebuah ketenangan kini sedikit merasa terusik dengan getaran-getaran yang dihasilkan benda canggih miliknya. Pemuda pucat ini membuka matanya secara perlahan hingga menampilkan iris **hazel** indahnya. Mengarahkan jemari lentiknya kearah dada lalu meraih benda berdisain tipis itu dengan cepat.

"Ck!" Decak Kyuhyun kesal saat nama Sungmin terpampang jelas dilayar ponsel pintarnya. Jemarinya menekan tombol '**off**' lalu segera mengeluarkan baterai ponselnya lepas dari badan gadget miliknya. Membuangnya kesembarang arah hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. 1 ponsel mewah kini hancur tak diperdulikannya.

.

.

"Aish! Sialan! Angkat telponnya Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menggeram ketika panggilan yang dilakukannya tak membuahkan jawaban. Ia melempar ponsel tipisnya kearah tanah, untung saja tindakannya tak menimbulkan hal yang fatal. Hanya sedikit goresan dibagian layar benda mahal itu.

Sungmin menekuk lutunya. Ia menyembunyikan wajah manisnya sembari menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Putus asa mungkin kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi Sungmin saat ini.

Lama tangisan Sungmin terdengar diruang lapang ini. Air mata yang dikeluarkan manik teduhnya seperti tak pernah habis menangisi kebingungannya atas kondisi sang adik. Jika memang sang adik jatuh kejurang dan tewas, dimana mayat sang adik tergeletak? Kenapa tak nampak saat ia mendongak, padahal diameter jurang itu tidaklah lebih besar dari luas lapangan sepak bola.

Dan jika benar sang adik masih bernafas hingga saat ini, dimana dia? Kenapa tak memberi kabar? Jikapun alibi kedua itu benar, seharusnya sang adik sudah mengabarinya dengan meminjam telpon para tetangga desa.

"Hiks…"

**Drtt…**

**Drt…**

**Drt…**

Isakkan Sungmin terhenti ketika ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya tengah menginstrupsi tangisannya. Lemas rasanya untuk bangun, bahkan Sungmin harus menyeret tubuhnya agar jemarinya bisa dengan sempurna menggapai gadget mewah itu. Setelah menekan tombol **answer** dan menghentikan isakannya, Sungmin mengarahkan ponsel pintarnya kearah telinga.

"**Yeobsaeyeo**…"

"**Hyung**!"

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae meremas gelas minuman yang dibawanya cukup kuat. Kini dirinya dan Donghae berada di kedai dekat desa menunggu kedatangan sang kakak yang akan membawanya pulang. Donghae yang menyadari kegelisahan **namja** itu dari raut wajahnya segera mengelus lembut surai Hyuk Jae.

Wajahnya yang awalnya tertunduk gelisah didongakkannya hingga kontak mata diantara mereka terjadi. Senyuman tulus yang diberikan **namja** di depannya setidaknya berhasil mengikis setengah kegelisahan yang dirasakan **namja** 'idiot' ini. Hyuk Jae kini tak segan membalas senyuman manis yang ditunjukkan untuknya itu.

Suara debaman pintu kedai mengalihkan tatapan kedua orang ini. Seseorang dengan kondisi buruk tengah mendekat kearah meja mereka. Langkah orang itu bagai momok menakutkan bagi Hyuk Jae. Namun mengingat apa yang dilakukan sang kakak semalam adalah sebuah kecelakaan, Hyuk Jae segera mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk tersebut dari benaknya.

Sungmin memeluk sang adik dengan erat. Air mata kembali jatuh, bukan air mata kemarahan ataupun kekesalan. Air mata itu datang karena kebahagiaan. Sungmin semakin menguatkan pelukannya pada sang adik. Tak menghiraukan sepasang mata yang kini tengah menatap pemandangan itu dengan kosong.

Status Sungmin sebagai kakak dari orang yang dicintainya setidaknya berhasil menenangkan **namja** bersurai **brunette** ini. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih berdehem untuk menghentikan aktifitas saling melampisakan rindu kedua insan didepannya.

Sungmin menoleh kearah suara. Dahinya sontak mengekerut, kenapa lagi-lagi orang ini? Dan kenapa dia bisa bertemu dengan sang adik? Mungkinkah takdir? Atau ada kemungkinan lain dari ini semua? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi diri Sungmin.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping sang adik sembari menggenggam tangannya lembut. Ia tersenyum untuk Hyuk Jae sedangkan menghadiahkan sorot mata sinis untuk **namja** didepannya.

"Ini takdir, kebetulan, atau terencana?" Sungmin langsung tertuju pada pokok pembicaraan. **Namja** yang dibrondong dengan banyak pertanyaan itu tersenyum membalas ucapan Sungmin.

"Tergantung bagaimana kau memandangnya, jika itu takdir mungkin Tuhan malam itu mengirimku untuk menyelamatkan adikmu dari jurang yang bisa saja menghilangkan nyawanya tanpa memberi tahu." Donghae menjeda ucapannya. Ia melirik Hyuk Jae sembari tersenyum lalu beralih kepada Sungmin. Tatapan yang diberikan Donghae untuk Sungmin sangatlah buruk. Mempertanyakan kecerobohan apa yang dilakukannnya hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa Hyuk Jae.

"Dan jika itu kebetulan, aku melihatmu berlari kearah hutan. Aku mengikutimu dan berakhir dengan aku yang menyelamatkan adikmu dari kematian." Lanjut Donghae lagi. Ia menegak kopi panas yang dipesannya lalu mengelus singkat surai Hyuk Jae hingga membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi mengkerutkan kening tak terima atas aksi **namja** tampan itu.

"Menganggap dirimu seorang pahlawan sekarang?" Sungmin kembali bertanya. Genggamannya dijemari Hyuk Jae semakin menguat.

"Tidak, karena aku melakukannya dengan sebuah alasan. Mungkin pahlawan akan menggunakan keadilah sebagai alasan tapi berbeda denganku. Kau mengerti maksudkukan Lee Sungmin-**ssi**?" Donghae menekankan kata-katanya hingga decihan kekesalan lagi-lagi dikeluarkan bibir pulm Sungmin.

Hyuk Jae yang tak mengerti dengan jelas arah pembicaraa mereka hanya terdiam membatu mendengarkan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti oleh otak sederhananya. Tak jarang bibirnya menyeruput susu Strawberry yang dibelikan Donghae untuknya demi mengikis rasa bosan.

"Kuharap ini tidak terencana…" Sungmin berucap sangat pelan, walau begitu Donghae dapat mendengar dengan jelas gumaman yang dilontarkan Sungmin.

Baru hendak Donghae membuka mulut untuk menjawab pernyataan yang dilontarkan untuk dirinya. Sungmin segera menarik sang adik untuk berdiri dari tempatnya. Memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Donghae lalu membawa sang adik pergi keluar kedai.

Hyuk Jae menoleh kebelakang ketika dirinya kembali menjadi korban pemakasaan sang kakak. Senyuman tulus yang diperolehnya dari pria tampan berwajah **angelic** itu membuat Hyuk Jae kembali tenang. Donghae yang mengarahkan jarinya kearah telinga membentuk telpon dengan jemarinya membuat Hyuk Jae mengangguk paham atas permintaan Donghae.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Hyuk Jae dalam. Tatapannya tak lepas dari paras sang adik yang kini tengah tertidur lelap diatas ranjang mungil yang mereka miliki. Bibir yang awalnya melengkung ketika Hyuk Jae tak lagi menampakkan sorot ketakutan padanya kini sirna. Jemari Hyuk Jae yang terbungkus perban membuat pikirannya kembali terfokus pada **namja** yang sejak beberapa hari lalu mengusik kehidupan tenang yang dibangun dengan susah payah.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Hyuk Jae. Melumat bibir pulm sang adik lembut. Tautan bibir yang dilakukannya secara sepihak berlangsung lama. Hasrat yang disimpannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu tak mudah dihilangkannya. Bahkan jika langit berlutut meminta Sungmin melupakan perasaan bodohnya, ia tak bisa melakukannya dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam resort mewah miliknya dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya keatas kursi hingga menimbulkan decitan yang mengagetkan seseorang yang berada diruang tengah.

Donghae yang mendengar suara aneh segera melesatkan dirinya menuju ruang tamu. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika sosok sang adik muncul tiba-tiba dengan wajah kusutnya.

"**Yak**! Bocah sialan! Kau mengagetkanku bodoh!" Donghae berteriak kesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Kyuhyun. Duduk berhadapan dengan **namja** yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja kayu mewah.

"Diamlah **hyung**…, aku sedang butuh ketenangan sekarang." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat seolah-olah ia benar-benar lelah. Sedangkan Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi respon sang adik.

"Ketenangan yang kau maksud adalah mengejutkanku begitu?!" Balas Donghae tak terima atas aksi sang adik. Kyuhyun yang menjadi fokus kemarahan sang kakak hanya mendecih pelan.

"Setidaknya saat aku melakukannya denyut nadiku menjadi normal, apalagi saat melihat beberapa kerutan diwajahmu. Mungkin itu akan menjadi hari bersejarah bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun…" Reaksi Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Donghae barada dalam mood terburuk. Ingin sekali ia menenggelamkan sang adik kelaut timur jika ia tidak mengingat statusnya saat ini.

"Sudahlah, berdebat denganmu hanya menambah masalah dalam hidupku." Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini dirinya memang harus mengalah dari sang adik yang bersifat sangat kekanak-kanakkan itu.

Donghae mengkuti aksi sang adik meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan gusar yang mereka miliku.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta…" Gumaman pelan dari Donghae tertangkap jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Spontan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap **namja** bersurai **brunette** itu tak percaya.

"**Yak**! Yang benar saja?!" Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya kaget. Teriakkan yang dilakukannya juga gerak spontan membangunkan kembali kepalanya, benar-benar jarang dilakukan pria tampan ini. Hal yang begitu langka, Donghae? Bagaimana bisa? Dia hidup bak seorang pengelana selama 3 tahun, kini bergumam tentang 'cinta'. Bagaimana mungkin? Pertanyaan itu sepertinya kini tengah melanda **namja** bersurai ikal itu.

"Jangan berteriak bocah!" Bentak Donghae kesal. Ia membangunkan kepalanya dari meja. Memegangi telinganya yang serasa berdengung. Ditambah ekspresi Kyuhyun saat menatapnya tadi semakin menambahkan kekesalan **namja** bermata teduh ini.

.

.

.

Kondisi rumah yang ditempatinya begitu buruk. Perabotan yang dibelinya dengan keringat kerja kerasnya kini sudah tak berbentuk. Langkahnya yang terdengar menuju kamar kecilnya terhenti saat serpihan-serpihan kaca yang hancur menancap ditelapak kakinya yang tak memakai alas apapun.

Ia meringis kecil saat benda kecil itu berusaha menembus masuk kedalam kulitnya. Darah yang merembes melewati pori-pori kulit yang terbuka lebar tak dihiraukannya. **Namja** manis itu terus melangkah maju mendekati pintu kamarnya.

Suara decitan pintu yang dilakukannya terlalu lemah. Tak ingin membangunkan sang adik dan mengusik waktu tidur indahnya. Lama lelaki manis ini memandangi siluet sang adik yang tengah tertidur tenang. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti melangkah ketika refleksi dirinya terpantul cermin besar didepannya.

Air matanya jatuh melewati pipi putihnya. Matanya terpejam, denyutan yang terjadi dibagian bawah tubuhnya terasa begitu mendominasi. Tak tahan berada dalam kegelapan yang diciptakan kelopak matanya, iris teduhnya mulai nampak.

Sekali lagi, ia menitikkan air mata ketika paras manis yang dimilikinya nampak begitu jelas. Ia terus menangis menahan isakkan. Memori-memori itu terulang bak sebuah adegan dalam drama televisi.

Ia ingin menggumamkan kata menyerah, tapi dirinya tahu laki-laki itu tak akan puas hanya dengan sepatah kata.

Kata 'maaf' mulai tergiang dalam benaknya, tapi sekali lagi ia tak ingin melupakan standarnya. **Namja** beriris kelam itu bukan meminta sebuah kata maaf, ia meminta sebuah pertanggung jawaban yang bahkan tidak dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pertunjukkan opera itu kembali digelar, semua pasang mata tersorot pada sang tokoh utama yang tengah memainkan perannya diatas sana. Sungmin kembali pada penokohan dirinya yang sebelumnya. Tak ada ekpressi yang mencurigakan, sama seperti dulu. Sebagai seorang aktris opera dirinya haruslah selalu menjaga keprofesionalitasannya dalam keadaan apapun.

Seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari kebaradaan Sungmin terduduk dengan angkuh menikmati jalan cerita yang disuguhkan para aktris didepannya. Menyilangkan kakinya dengan segala keangkuhan dalam sorot **hazel**nya.

Sungmin berjalan angkuh menuju tengah panggung. Ketika dirinya sudah berada tepat dipusaran panggung tirai merah besar itu terbuka menampilkan dirinya dengan topeng wanitanya. Sekali lagi ia menjadi seorang **gisaeng**.

**Cting…**

Jarinya mulai menyentuh senar **gayageum**. Menariknya lembut menimbulkan sebuah nada dengan irama merdu. Jangan tanya kepiawaiannya, dirinya bahkan bisa membuat seseorang tercengang dengan kemampuan otodidaknya. Akhirnya para pemain lainnya mulai menampakkan diri ketika musik tradisional itu mulai mengalun memenuhi ruangan opera.

Seorang pria berwajah tampan mendekati Sungmin, perannya sebagai seorang pelajar terkemuka di zaman **Joseon** dimainkannya dengan sangat apik.

Para penonton mulai menitikkan air mata saat cerita yang dikarang oleh **namja** mungil bernama Henry ini mencapai ke inti cerita. Pelajar terkemuka yang jatuh cinta pada seorang **gisaeng** rendahan dimana dirinya harus memenuhi wasiat sang ayah untuk menjadi pendamping setia sang putri Raja.

Laki-laki bersurai ikal itu memandang sang artis utama dengan tatapan kosong. Dirinya sama sekali tak menikmati cerita yang disuguhkan, pikirannya terfokus pada Sungmin yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu diatas panggung demi menaturalkan peran yang dilakoninya.

Guguran bunga persik kembali mehanyutkan suasana. Cerita hampir berakhir, dan dirinya kini tengah menikmati pengkhianatan sang kekasih ditemani sinar rembulan. Jemari lentiknya kembali menarik senar **gayageum**…

Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, nadanya terlalu sumbang untuk didengar para umat manusia. Ia memainkan hingga membuat para penonton terpekik tak suka dengan alunan nada yang diciptakannya.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga membiarkan tubuhku terkoyak saat Putri raja menyentuhkan arang panas itu pada kulitku." Lirihnya ketika ia menghentikan sapuan senar **gayageum** dari jemari lentiknya. Sangat hebat, semua orang kembali menenang bahkan kembali menitikkan air mata.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga saat para prajurit penjara melecehkanku, aku tak melawan…" Ia menitikkan air mata sembari mengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit-langit opera. Terlalu nyata juga menghayutkan, bahkan beberapa orang mulai berpikir ini bukanlah sebuah panggung sandiwara.

"Aku terlalu mencintai…"Sungmin menjeda ucapannya. Entah disengaja atau tidak, pandangan mereka bertemu. Sungmin dan si **namja** dengan iris **hazel** indahnya.

"Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu tuanku…" Bibirnya berucap lirih. Sangat lirih hingga menggoyahkan siapapun yag mendengarnya. Sungmin mengeluarkan sebilah belati dari **hanbok** yang digunakannnya. Mengarahkannya kearah pergelangan tangannya. Semuanya terperangah, semua orang.

Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang ingin bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu menarik belati itu menjauh dari **namja** yang dicintainya.

Sungmin menyeringai dalam aksinya. Tak melanjutkkan adegan yang begitu mendebarkan itu, ketika langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mengalun mendekati dirinya. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya yang awalnya terduduk disebuah batu buatan.

Seringai terkembang, mereka semakin mendekat hingga…

"Akhhh!"

Sekali lagi semua orang terbelalak kaget. Belati yang dibawanya tertancap tepat dijantung sang tokoh utama. Wajahnya mendekat kearah telinga laki-laki itu, berniat menghembuskan bisikkan angkuh dalam irama malam mencengkam yang diciptakannya.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu tuanku…, maka dari itu tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memilikimu selain diriku ini…" Bisiknya. Tubuh laki-laki itu tumbang menyapa lantai kayu opera. Hilangnya satu nyawa mengembangkan senyuman manis diparas eloknya.

Sungmin kembali pada posisinya yang sebelumnya. Ia menganggkat **gayageum **besar itu agar mampu dipangkunya. Alunan nada merdu itu tak mampu menghentikan isak tangis para penonton. Irama yang diciptakannya terlalu halus…

Hingga dentingan terakhir menutup kisah cinta klasik ini, tutupan tirai itu datang bersamaan dengan suara riuh penonton yang merasa puas dengan suguhannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

.

**Author note: "Bagi yang menjalankan ibadah puasa tolong skip NC-nya ne? Dan maaf atas keterlambatan updetnya, kami sebenarnya masih menimbang-nimbang apa boleh mengupdet chapt ini dibulan Suci bagi umat muslim. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ^^.**

**Maaf atas typo, diksi yang tidak jelas, alur yang aneh juga kata-kata yang menyinggung para pembaca sekalian, kami benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu *bow*. Dan terimakasih atas respon dan reviewnya ^^.**

**Ternyata masih saja ada yang bingung kenapa sikap Hyuk Jae terlihat seperti anak kecil, sepertinya kami sudah menjelaskannya di chapt-chapt awal jika Hyuk Jae mengalami keterbelakangan mental. Untuk Adelia Santissi reviewnya masuk kok ^^, Terimakasih…**

**Jadi apakah ff ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan?**

**Special thanks: Zahra Amelia| Mirorprince| Abilhikmah| Riesty137| Psykkh| | Lia kyumineelf| Ri Young Kim| Jiaehaehyuk| ChoiShinYang| Sissy| Lee youngra|Unykyuminmin| Nana| Sung hye ah| | Cho Sa Min| Amandhharu0522| Lyndaariezz| Kim Hyunmin| SPREAD JOY137| Elen lee| Horsiwon| Cho Na Na| Maximumelf| Princess Pumkins ELF| Sitara1083| Kim Min Ah| ChiKyumin| Elly| Love haehaehyuk| Lusi| Guest| TOTOMATO| Dekdes|Guest| Yujacha| KyuMin Child Clouds| Coffiewie137| MingMin| F3| KeyKyu| Fitri jewel hyukkie| Citara1307| Guest| Guest| Guest| Ryuu| Arit291| Oppa Sungmin| Tina KwonLee| Im Nari| KyuMinKyuMin| Ayachi casey| Isungyi| Minnie Kyumin| Sider imnida| Minniehaekyu| Lee Sang Hyun| Bluerissing| Deviyanti137| Fishy r| Kms| Kyuminjoy| Nidaimnida| Hyuk'ah| ZaAra evilKyu| Guest| MingChan137| Bebek| Kimelfly13| Guest| Hideyatsutinielf| Haru54| Annonymous kyumin| Paprikapumpkin| Lee Hyuk Nara| Deyerraa| Adelia Santi| Guest| F-polarise| | Im E.L.F and JOYer| Adette| Kyumin pu| Reva kyuminelf| **

**Dan juga untuk para Siders, Terimakasih banyak ^^…#bow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forget me not chapther 7.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Title: Forget me not.**

**Pairing: KyuMin.**

**Slight pair: HaeHyuk.**

**Cast:Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae.**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, BL, Boy x Boy, NC, Incest, OOC, OC, Gaje, Abal, EYD yang berantakan, typo, typo(s), dll.**

**Disclaimer: "Cerita ini murni milik kami berdua sedangkan cast murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan."**

**Summary: "Kami bertemu disebuah panggung opera. Memulai sebuah cerita dengan akhir yang tak bisa dipahami. Cerita simple yang menjadi semakin rumit sejak kedatangan namja beriris coklat kelam itu. Menggoyahkanku? Apa itu akan terus terjadi?"**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Don't like Don't read! **

**Enjoy please~ **

**Meonk and Deog~ **

**Present.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

**Krakkk**

Suara dari tirai opera itu menghentikan kegiatan tangis yang di tampilkannya, sang aktor atau yang kini lebih sering menjadi seorang aktris menghapus jejak air mata tanpa rasa. Tuntutan dalam segenap peran yang dilakoninya entah sejak kapan menjadi begitu berharga.

Dalam benaknya, ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa uang beberapa ratus ribu won hasil dari topeng semunya menjadi begitu berarti saat usianya hampir mencapai 30 tahun. Saat itu ia masih berpikir bahwa hal ini mustahil akan ada, sang tuan muda Lee yang masih kekeh dalam keangkuhannya.

Semua orang yang berada dalam kukungan panggung besar ini tersenyum puas atas keberhasilan sketsa drama panggung mereka.

Berbeda dengan orang dipojok sana, tak ada raut wajah berarti yang ditunjukkan sebagai respon penampilan spektakuler dalam kungkugan seni sederhana yang diberikan kelompok opera ini. Pikirannya terfokus pada satu orang yang kini berada dibalik tirai merah sana.

Perlahan namun pasti para penonton yang berada ditempat itu mendirikan tubuh mereka dan beranjak pergi. Sekali lagi pemilik iris **hazel** tak mengikuti gerakan serentak tersebut. Dirinya masih nyaman duduk ditempat yang sama, berharap **namja** manis itu membuka tirai lalu berjalan kearahnya.

Bodoh memang saat fikiran itu bak khayalan yang pernah ditorehkan '**Hans Christian Andersen**' dalam kertas putih. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Akhirnya pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk mendirikan tubuh, menyela fiksi bodoh itu masuk 'lebih' kedalam benaknya.

Suara tapakkan kaki yang mengalun bak irama **gayageum** yang dilantunkan Sungmin tadi kini terdengar mendekati pria tampan ini. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah, membalikkan badan, hingga **onyx** kelam itu tertangkap retina matanya. Ruangan itu menjadi lebih temaram dari sebelumnya, hanya pijaran beberapa lampu semakin menambah kesan eksotis.

Kontak mata terjadi, jarak antara mereka menipis. Cahaya temaram yang menemani kedua insan bak membisikkan roman picisan manis pada mereka, tetapi ketika salah satu pihak mulai menampilkan gurat ketidak nyamanan suasana malah berbanding terbalik dari sebelumnya.

Salah satu dari mereka mulai melangkah maju, dan salah satu dari mereka juga terdiam dalam posisinya. Membiarkan sang lawan bicara mendekat kearahnya. Sungmin melangkah dengan hati-hati, lantai kayu yang mendominasi ditempat itu mempermerdu alunan yang diciptakan kaki jenjangnya.

"Kebodohanku benar-benar menguntungkanmukan tuan Cho?" Suara itu menggema, memenuhi bangunan berdesain tradisional Korea itu. Lawan bicara Sungmin menaikkan sudut bibir, senyuman terpasang sempurna di roman tampannya.

"Dan aku bersyukur kau memiliki kebohodan yang memudahkanku…" Cho Kyuhyun berujar, suara berat yang biasa dilantunkannya memparau. Mungkin merasa bersalah, dan Sungmin menyadari hal itu.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, perasaannya saat ini bercampur aduk. Penuh dengan kemarahan juga rasa penyesalan. Ingin ia menghentikan semua ini, tapi ia yakin sang pencipta permainan masih kokoh dalam pendiriannya.

"Kau tahu, untung saja seseorang menyelamatkan adikku, jika tidak mungkin saat ini aku akan mulai menangisi batu marmer diruang lapang." Ketika bibir ber**shape**-**M** itu mulai berujar, Kyuhyun sang lawan bicara mengfokuskan pandangan. Tak ingin melewatkan dialog yang Sungmin lontarkan untuknya.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar keluh kesahmu, aku kemari bukan untuk itu." Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Sungmin saat sadar **namja** didepannya akan memperpanjang percakapan mereka. Sungmin menurut, ia diam dalam posisinya dan itu memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk melangkah maju.

Benda berwarna hijau zambrud juga sebuah ornamen hijau kecoklatan dikeluarkannya dari saku jas mahal miliknya. Jemarinnya meraih 2 objek bersinar tersebut berberangan, setelah itu ia mulai meraih tangan Sungmin dan merentangkan telapak tanganya secara bersamaan.

Sungmin mengkerutkan kening perlahan, 2 objek bersinar itu berada dalam genggamannya dan pikirannya mulai mencerna aksi Kyuhyun.

"**Norigae** dan cincin giok?" Sungmin Berada dalam kebingungan yang diciptakan pemuda pucat ini. Obsidian hitam miliknya mengamati dengan intens wajah Kyuhyun, meminta sebuah penjelasan atas aksi yang tak di mengertinya.

"Sangat hebat, hari ini kau bermain sangat hebat…" Kyuhyun bicara melenceng dari topik utama. Membuat Sungmin kembali menarik urat dahinya, gestur tubuh tampak tak paham.

"Aku bahkan sempat berpikir yang tadi itu bukan hanya akting." Lanjutnya lagi. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, gerakan spontan dilakukannya ketika ia sudah sangat mengerti maksud sang lawan bicara. Jemarinya meremas kedua benda itu dengan kuat, pertanda dirinya tak terima dengan ucapan **namja** didepannya.

"Sekarang kau menyamakanku dengan seorang **gisaeng** rendahan?" Sungmin membalas. Matanya berkaca-kaca mengaburkan ruang pandangnya. Kyuhyun sang pelaku membludaknya kembali emosi Sungmin masih terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata apa lagi yang bisa menyulut emosi **namja** manis itu.

"Kau terlalu hebat hingga membuatku menyamakanmu dengan seorang **gisaeng **rendahan." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan intensitas yang pelan. Tak diragukan suara indahnya yang mengalun rendah begitu menghanyutkan. Sungmin terhenyak, nada bicara Kyuhyun terlalu asing dan membuatnya tak nyaman. Debaran yang terjadi dalam hatinya bukan sebuah debaran cinta. Melainkan sebuah penyesalan yang tersirat.

"Kita anggap semua ini impas, aku yang menghancurkan masa mudamu dan kau yang hampir saja membunuh adikku. Nilainya sama dan kita bisa selesaikan ini." Sungmin memilih kalah dalam pertengkaran 'sunyi' mereka ketimbang dirinya harus kembali pada posisi yang sulit. Suasana hening juga romantis ini semakin tak membuat hatinya nyaman.

"Impas?" Kyuhyun mengulang salah satu kata yang Sungmin ucapkan dalam kalimatnya tadi. Jemari lentiknya beralih kearah kerah baju miliknya, melonggarkan sedikit dasi bermotif itu. Menghentikan sedikit rasa sesak pada jalur pernafasannya.

Kembali Sungmin tak mampu berkata apapun. Ia diam bersembunyi dibalik kesunyian yang diciptakan ruang opera ini. Kyuhyun yang tak puas dengan reaksi Sungminpun kembali mengarahkan jemarinya kedalam saku jasnya, meraih satu benda lagi yang akan diberikannya untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan satu tangkai bunga, keadaan bunga kecil itu sudah tak indah lagi, layu dan tak nyaman untuk dipandang berlama-lama. Tapi jemari Kyuhyun berhasil membangunkan kembali pesona bunga berwarna biru langit itu. Kyuhyun memutar bunga itu hingga menciptakan sebuah tarian yang tersaji elok dalam jemari lentiknya.

Sekali lagi Sungmin tak mampu menyembunyikan gurat kebingungannya. Matanya tersorot sempurna pada bunga kecil itu, bunga yang menurutnya tidak indah tersebut seperti menuntutnya untuk terus diperhatikan.

"Forget me not? Ini tidak musim semi tapi kenapa bisa tumbuh?" Sungmin berujar pelan saat merasa dirinya mengenali bunga kecil itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi, ia menghentikan gerak jarinya dan bola **hazel** yang dimilikinya kembali terfokus pada pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Kau suka?" Sungmin menggeleng meresepon ucapan Kyuhyun. Seringai terkembang sempurna diwajah Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin mulai tak tenang. Menurutnya ekspressi Kyuhyun terlalu misterius.

"Sama denganku…" Nadanya terdengar pasti dan Sungmin terperanjat ketika…

**Pluk…**

Bunga itu tepat mengenai wajahnya. Kyuhyun sang pelaku pembuangan benda mungil itu kewajah Sungmin tak menampakkan raut wajah penyesalan, bahkan ketika dirinya sangat menyadari keterkejutan Sungmin. Sungmin masih diam, terlalu terkejut hingga bibir mungilnya terasa sangat kelu untuk membalas apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin mematung ditempatnya, Kyuhyun menghentikan seringai mengerikan itu dari wajahnya. Wajahnya mendekat kearah Sungmin hingga benar-benar menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Ia mengcup bibir plum itu tanpa sebuah perlawanan mengingat Sungmin masih berada dalam efek keterkejutannya.

Setelah menghentikan tautan bibir mereka, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan bibir bervolumenya kearah telinga Sungmin. Deru nafas halus yang diciptakannya kali ini berhasil menggoyahkan pria manis ini. Matanya terpejam ketika sensasi menggelitik mendera kulit lehernya, terpejam sekuat-kuatnya menghalau perasaan aneh yang mendesir dalam hatinya.

"Kau tahu, aktor tadi benar-benar membuatku sedikit tak tenang, dia menyentuhmu bahkan hampir saja mengecup bibirmu. Pertunjukkan yang kau tampilkan tadi benar-benar hebat." Sungmin tak mengerti jelas Kyuhyun benar-benar memanjatkan sebuah pujian atau ancaman untuknya. Yang ia tahu, saat ini Kyuhyun tidak lagi berbual. Memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima hal yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang menjauh darinya menyadarkan Sungmin dalam lamunannya atau mungkin ketakutannya, ia membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Pantulan cahaya remang itu menjadi awal kesendiriannya. Ia meremas **chima** yang digunakannya sangat kuat.

'Bukankah aku sudah meminta penyesalan padamu Cho Kyuhyun?' Sungmin kembali terpejam. Hatinya berbicara dalam keheningan. Kyuhyun yang dulu sudah mati, dan ia mulai sadar hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa pening mengingat waktu tidurnya yang melebihi batas normal. Saat dirinya sudah duduk manis disisi kasur, pandangannya mengedar mencari benda yang bisa memberitahu waktu tempatnya berada. Jarum jam menunjuk pukul sebelas.

Laki-laki polos ini tak terkejut, ia memang sering menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bergumul dalam hangatnya selimut ranjang. Kakinya yang tak memakai alas apapun mulai menyentuh lantai. Dinginnya kayu rumah langsung menyebar hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tak senang dengan suhu yang rendah.

Langkahnya mendekat kearah pintu, membukanya perlahan hingga pemandangan ruang tamu tertangkap retina matanya. Ekspressi pria setengah bocah ini terlalu datar…

Seharusnya ia tersenyum saat keadaan rumah kecilnya berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya, tapi ketakutannya masih menyisakan trauma yang mendalam. Memang seharusnya ia tak pantas mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih' mengingat pelecehan yang didapatkannya dari Sungmin.

Langkah kakinya bebas mendekati benda empuk tempat biasanya ia menonton acara TV sederhana yang disuguhkan TV nasional Korea. Tak ada lagi pecahan kaca yang bertebaran hingga membuatnya harus menitikkan air mata kesakitan. Ponsel flip yang sempat hilang itu kembali mengalung dileher jenjangnya. Saat jemarinya mulai mengaktifkan benda canggih itu matanya terbelalak menyadari banyaknya panggilan tertuju untuknya.

"Dong-hae-**ah-jussi…**" Ikon kontak yang tertera dilayar ponsel itu diejanya. Senyuman kecil mulai nampak, tapi decitan pintu rumah kembali merenggut senyum manisnya. Langkah seseorang yang terdengar mendekat, membuat pandanganya mengedar.

"**Hyung**?" Hyuk Jae terkejut. Kedatangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba, ditambah wajahnya yang gusar saat baru datang membuat kadar keterkejutannya bertambah. Wajah yang basah, peluh yang memenuhi tubuhnya juga mata memerah mengkerutkan kening sang adik.

Sungmin terdiam lama dalam posisinya. Ia berdiri mematung diambang pintu. Hembusan angin yang menyeruak masuk membuat tubuh sang adik tergidik. Hyuk Jae, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah maju. Satu langkah diambilnya demi mempersempit jarak diatara mereka.

Sungmin lagi-lagi tak berekspresi. Air matanya jatuh, sungguh sebuah keputusan akhirnya diambilnya. Keputusan yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan, kini tersambung apik dalam benaknya. Hyuk Jae kontan menghentikan langkahnya saat tatapan Sungmin mulai tertuju pada dirinya.

Sungmin menatap sang adik sendu, langkah Hyuk Jae yang sempat terhenti kini malah memaksa dirinya untuk melangkah maju. Semakin dekat…, semakin dekat…

"Sekali ini saja, kumohon terima perasaanku." Sungmin bergumam pelan.

**Grepp…**

Hingga sebuah pelukkan benar-benar menautkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain tanpa sebuah sekat yang menghalangi. Hyuk Jae terkejut, ia takut, berpikir apakah dirinya akan kembali berada dalam posisi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Tautan bibir kembali terjadi, adegan yang tak pantas dilakukan oleh kedua insan dengan **DNA** yang hampir sama terpampang nyata dengan Dewi malam sebagai saksi atas dosa besar yang menjadi beban terberat untuk Sungmin terus melanjutkan hidup. Hyuk Jae mencoba berontak, tapi kondisinya masih sama…

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya…

Hanya menerima apa yang tak pantas diterima…

Sungmin mendorong tubuh kurus itu kelantai, menjatuhkan secara tiba-tiba hingga pekikkan terlontar begitu saja. Benda kenyal itu terus bergerlia, bukan hanya sebuah tautan antara bibir. Kini benda kenyal itu sudah mulai berani untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

Desahan? Hyuk Jae masih belum mengerti tentang itu. Hanya saja sensasi menggelitik yang mendera tubuhnya membuat nafasnya terengah.

Teriakkan dan tangisan terus berkumandang menolak segala sentuhan yang Sungmin kini berikan pada tubuhnya. Seperti kerasukan, Sungmin masih tak peduli. Dirinya berada dalam kebimbangan tersulit, dan dengan bodohnya kini ia menyesali tindakan lampau yang pernah dilakukannya.

Tangan Sungmin berkerja mengikuti apa yang dititahkan oleh otaknya, deru nafas kedua insan ini saling memburu ditengah kesunyian.

.

.

.

Semuanya hampir terjadi, penyatuan tubuh antara mereka mungkin tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Tubuh mereka semakin dekat, dan sekat tak mampu lagi membatasi.

Helai pakaian tak terlihat, mereka hampir bertelanjang bulat. Tangisan yang menyelimuti rumah sempit ini semakin terdengar, mengeras dan menggema ditelinga **namja** manis itu. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh sang adik, panas dan hasrat diantara mereka sudah tersambung dengan apik.

Lagi-lagi Hyuk Jae meneteskan air mata saat kedua bola bening itu saling bertautan. "Ku…kumohon…" Suaranya terlalu serak, tapi Hyuk Jae yakin Sungmin dapat mendengarnya. Mata Sungmin melebar, baru sadar lagi-lagi ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Sungmin sontak membangunkan tubuhnya dari posisinya yang menindih tubuh sang adik. Kontan ia menjauh, nafasnya terengah saat menyadari lagi-lagi Hyuk Jae memancarkan ketakutan mendalam.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kulakukan?!" Sungmin terpekik keras. Ia menggelengkan wajahnya tak percaya pada tindakannya sendiri. Sedangkan Hyuk Jae tak mampu berbicara, dirinya kini berterimakasih pada Tuhan karna lagi-lagi tindakan gila sang kakak berhasil dibatalkan.

"**Hyu…Hyu…Hyung** minta maaf…" Tubuh Sungmin mendekat kearah Hyuk Jae. Namun dengan cepat Hyuk Jae berhasil menghindar, ia masih takut. Staminanya sudah terkuras habis, ia tak mampu berlari tapi pikiran sederhananya masih berharap sang kakak tidak melecehkannya lagi.

"**Hyung**…., menjauh…" Kata-kata itu diujarkan ditengah isakannya. Susah payah **namja** manis ini berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya, tubuhnya mengigil merespon hawa dingin yang mendera kulit tubuh polosnya.

"**An…ani** aku minta maaf…, **hyung **minta maaf, **mianhae**… hiks…" Sungmin ganti terisak. Walaupun Hyuk Jae mengucapkannya dengan intensitas suara yang lemah tapi kata 'menjauh' benar-benar menghujam hatinya. Ia mengerti ketakutan sang adik, dan dirinyapun kini juga merasa takut pada hal itu.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat terduduk diam diantara banyaknya makanan tradisional yang mengelilingi meja persegi didepannya. Canda gurau para rekan kerjanya tak mampu mengusik fokus dirinya pada seorang pemusik yang tengah memainkan **daegeum **didepannya.

Iramanya begitu terdengar lirih hingga hampir saja sebulir bening kristal jatuh membasahi wajah pucatnya. Memori menyakitkan itu terus terulang. Berputar diotaknya dengan bayang-bayang yang tak berniat berhenti. Hanya satu orang, tapi dirinya kini merasa dikhianati oleh seluruh dunia.

Apakah berhenti, menerima simpati dan orang itu datang kesisinya tanpa sebuah paksaan?

Ataukah terus berlanjut, mendapatkan sebuah kepuasan dan orang itu datang dengan keterpaksaan?

Semakin dirinya berpikir tentang hal itu, musik didepannya semakin melirih, menggambarkan isi hatinya yang kini telah goyah. Ia menghela nafas dalam, akhirnya sebuah keputusan terbaik menurutnya, dipilih dengan pertimbangan yang amat besar.

.

.

.

Kedua orang itu berada dalam suasana yang kaku. Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan canda gurau. Sekarang suasana hening, hanya dentingan alat makan yang terus berkemundang menyambut sang surya yang mulai menampakkan diri. Sesekali **namja** manis itu mencuri pandang pada sang adik yang masih serius menyantap makanan yang telah disiapkannya sejak pagi buta.

"Maafkan aku Hyuk Jae-**ah**…" Akhirnya **namja** itu, Sungmin angkat bicara. Hyuk Jae terdiam tak ingin mananggapi ucapan sang kakak. Matanya tersorot lurus kearah makanan yang tengah disantapnya. Sungmin meneguk ludah, paham bahwa sang adik benar-benar menampilkan raut kemarahan padanya.

"Kau tahu…, kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan ini. Aku mencintaimu Hyuk Jae**-ah**…, benar-benar mencintaimu." Sungmin berujar amat lirih. Bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Hyuk Jae masih diam, ia tak mengerti dan tak ingin mengerti. Lebih baik seperti ini, tak mengerti apapun dan juga tak membiarkan sang kakak larut dalam perasaannya.

"Jangan seperti ini, kumohon…" Sungmin lagi-lagi berujar dengan suara yang lirih. Hyuk Jae terdiam dalam posisinya, ia masih tak bergeming dalam pemikirannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mulai membiarkan dua bola hitam miliknya menangkap siluet wajah sang kakak.

"Ak…aku tidak tahu…" Hyuk Jae menjawab ragu, jari yang awalnya menggenggam sumpit itu kini bergetar. 'Tidak tahu' kata-kata itu sukses membuat hati Sungmin mencelos, Sungmin mengerti maksud sang adik, tidak tahu, dan ia tetap akan tidak tahu.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikanku sedikit saja harapan?" Mata Sungmin berkaca, sungguh ia bukanlah pemuda yang cengeng. Hanya saja kondisinya saat ini benar-benar memaksa air mata itu untuk terus memenuhi ruang pandangnya.

"**Hyung**…" Hyuk Jae tak menjawab. Sebuah kata digunakannya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku paham, semua menolakku, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Sungmin tersenyum getir. Akhirnya sebuah pilihan terburuk yang pernah dilontarkan Kyuhyun terbesit dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kakinya yang menabrak pasir pantai terdengar rendah memenuhi ruang lapang ini. Kakinya yang tak teralas menyentuh permukaan pasir pantai begitu lembut, hingga gesekkan yang terjadi membuat dirinya terkikik sesekali. Senyum lima jarinya terkembang, sosok seseorang yang melambai padanya membuat langkah kaki itu semakin mengalun cepat.

Ia berlari kecil hingga jarak diantara kedua insan itu benar-benar menipis. Saking semangatnya untuk berlari, langkahnya terlihat tak ingin terhenti hingga tangan kekar itu menangkap tubuh kurusnya, masuk kedalam rengkuhan hangatnnya.

"**Cha!** Aku menangkapmu!" Laki-laki tampan itu mendekap tubuh kurus itu hingga menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang pria dengan senyuman memikat. Hyuk Jae, **namja** manis ini, perlahan mengangkat wajahnya hingga mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain saling bertabrakkan.

"**Ahjussi** aku lapar…" Suara tenor itu semakin mengembangkan senyum **angelic **ciri khas dirinya. Perlahan ia mengangguk lalu melepaskan rengkuhan yang menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Kita makan waffle strawberry bagaimana?"

.

.

.

"Perusakan makam itu, jangan lakukan…" Tiba-tiba ia berbicara, sang bawahan mengkerutkan kening juga memblalakkan mata spontan. Pria cantik berkacamata terlihat amat terkejut, walau nada yang dilontarkannya terdengar rendah namun ia yakin sang atasan sangat serius tentang hal itu.

"**Ne**?!" Kibum, sekertaris pribadi Cho Kyuhyun merespon. Baru lusa sang atasan memintanya untuk melakukan penghancuran yang tak dimengerti juga begitu ekstrem menurutnya, kini tiba-tiba dibatalkan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Batalkan semuanya, jangan biarkan mereka melakukan itu." Kembali ia berujar, matanya terus terfokus pada pemandangan luar jendela kantor yang tersaji elok didepannya. Desiran angin yang membawa guguran daun-daun menjadi pemandangan yang paling menarik perhatian **namja** berkulit pucat itu.

Lagi-lagi Kibum terlihat bingung, walaupun ekspressi itu tidak terlalu kentara diwajah datarnya. Namun keputusan sang boss benar-benar membuatnya berada dalam posisi yang sulit.

"Tapi aku sudah-"

"Kau menjalin hubungan dengan Tuan Choi itu?" Belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun memotongnya dengan topik pembicaraan yang amat pribadi. Mau tak mau ia harus kalah dalam pembicaraan dan membiarkan sang atasan melakukan apa yang dinginkannya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan melakukannya." Sebaris kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Kibum perlahan mendirikan tubuh indahnya dari meja kerja miliknya. Derap langkah itu menjauhi sang atasan hingga **namja** tampan itu benar-benar menikmati kesendiriannya.

.

.

.

Refleksi orang itu benar-benar jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya, wajah cantik yang biasanya terlihat begitu feminim kini terbalut dengan pakaian pria. Tak ada wig yang menggulung diatas kepalanya juga tak ada lagi make-up tebal yang selalu menunjukkan jati dirinya sebagai seorang wanita rendahan. Ia berdiri ditengah pusaran panggung sebagai seorang pria sejati.

Namun bukan sebagai seorang pria biasa yang jatuh cinta pada sang hawa, takdirnya masih belum mengizinkan hal itu dan memutuskan ia akan tetap berada dalam dekapan hangat seorang yang bergender sama dengan dirinya. Entah itu dalam takdir fiksi, ataupun takdir nyata. Lee Sungmin memang ditakdirkan untuk tetap berada didalam jalan yang berbeda, walau dirinya pernah berpikir untuk menentang hal tersebut.

Dialog juga alur cerita yang terkesan natural berhasil menghidupkan kisah cinta klasik ini. Seorang badut miskin dicintai oleh seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai mentri berkuasa di Hanyang, ibu kota Joseon kala itu.

Terdengar sederhana? Namun sayang sekali perpisahan antara raga dan jiwa menjadi akhir kisah romansa klasik dua insan. Memulai cerita yang simpel bukan berarti berkahir dengan hal yang sederhana. Begitulah makna dari kisah ini.

Tutupan tirai menjadi akhir dari cerita yang disuguhkan panggung opera sederhana tempatnya berada. Sorak sorai para penonton juga titikkan haru atas kematian kedua tokoh utama menjadi harga mahal atas sketsa sederhana ini. Sketsa sederhana yang menyatukan takdir kedua insan yang sempat terputus itu.

Semuanya beranjak dari tempat, kecuali orang itu. Orang yang sama, yang selalu datang sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Posisi duduknya semakin memperlihatkan ke aroganan 'diri', tetapi kedua iris **hazel**nya malah masih terdiam dalam kesepian.

Lamunan **namja** pucat itu tersadar ketika derap langkah terdengar mendekati dirinya. Sosok yang kemarin mendatanginya, sosok yang kemarin selalu melontarkan senyuman sinis kini berdiri tanpa ekspressi. Terlalu sibuk pada pikiran yang entah berada dimana, ia sampai tak sadar ruang opera ini kembali temaram tanpa cahaya yang kuat.

"Kau datang lagi?" Alunan yang lembut, Kyuhyun menyukai suara orang ini. Suara lembut yang begitu memabukkan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia mendirikan tubuhnya dari benda berkomposisikan kayu jati. Sesaat mereka saling menatap dalam cahaya remang, hingga mulut yang terbuka dari Kyuhyun menandakan akan ada sebuah percakapan kembali diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan putih Sungmin, tangan putih yang begitu halus. Tangan yang sejak dulu ingin digenggamnya kini berada dalam rengkuhan kecil dirinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ia berujar. Sungmin menggeleng merespon.

"Tidak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri…" Balasnya. Genggaman Kyuhyun semakin menguat. Hingga sesekali Sungmin menghela nafas menghalau rasa perih yang terjadi pada pergelangan tangan miliknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kyuhyun menekankan kata-katanya. Sungmin terdiam, hal terbaik yang harus dilakukannya sekarang memang adalah menepis keangkuhan itu.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam mobil semakin menghening, lagu klasik yang diputar dan mengalun lamat-lamat diruangan sempit ini terdengar tak mau kalah mendominasi keheningan. Tak ada yang mau bicara, masih fokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Kyuhyun yang sibuk menyetir dan Sungmin yang terbelenggu dalam pemikirannya.

Sungmin menyendarkan kepalanya dikaca mobil. Pemandangan luar tak terlalu menarik menurutnya, namun hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya demi menepis rasa bosan. Pantai Busan terlihat didepan mata, ia mengembangkan senyum kecil dibalik wajah sedih itu.

Tempat dimana ia dan sang adik menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama, memori menyenangkan itu terus berputar. Kenangan manis juga indah dilewatkan di pulau hangat ini.

Namun senyumannya memudar, siluet seseorang terlihat jelas didepan matanya. Siluet seseorang yang beberapa hari ini selalu menjadi ancaman baginya kini tengah bersenda gurau dengan sang adik. Sungmin meremas dengan kuat pakaian yang digunakannya.

"Turunkan aku disini…" Sungmin berujar tegas. Ia yakin orang yang tengah bersama dengan Donghae itu Hyuk Jae, matanya terus menatap 2 orang yang tengah asik memandangi senja yang mulai terlihat di ufuk barat. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti hanya mengkerutkan keningnya sekilas.

"Kita belum sampai…, masih-" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Turunkan aku disini…" Mendengar nada bicara Sungmin yang semakin meninggi mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya ditengah jalan. Ia semakin bingung ketika dengan terburu-buru Sungmin mengeluarkan dirinya dan berlari kearah pantai yang berada disebrang jalan.

"**Yak**! Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak lewat kaca mobil ketika sosok Sungmin semakin menjauhinya. Langkah pemuda itu semakin gencar berlari menuju pantai yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

.

.

.

Matanya terpejam. Sungmin merasa denyutan yang ada didalam hati semakin menyiksa dirinya. 2 orang itu terlihat bahagia, bercengkrama saling membagi cerita kehidupan walau dengan pengambaran yang sederhana.

Langkahnya menabrak pasir, medekati kedua orang itu dengan pelan. Ia tak ingin terburu-buru. Tak ingin dengan cepat bertemu dengan kenyataan yang lebih pahit dari ini semua.

Sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan nampak mendekati kedua orang itu, namun sayang sekali tangan seseorang kini mengintrupsi langkah lemahnya. Ia berbalik, wajahnya sudah hampir basah dan tentu saja membuat seseorang yang menghentikan langkahnya itu mengerenyit bingung.

"Kau…, kau menangis?" Orang itu terlihat terkejut. Tentu saja Kyuhyun memutuskan mengikuti Sungmin setelah melihat kejanggalan diraut wajahnya. Sungmin tak menjawab, 2 orang itu masih asyik membelakangi mereka tanpa menyadari kedatangan Sungmin yang sangat lusuh.

"Lepaskan aku Cho Kyuhyun…" Pinta Sungmin pelan. Bibirnya tak kuat untuk terus melontarkan kata-kata. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, masih mencari jawaban kenapa sang pujaan hati menangis dan pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi alasan.

"Hei ada apa denganmu?!" Kyuhyun tak menyerah. Ia tak suka diacuhkan, dan air mata Sungmin yang merembes melewati pipi putihnya semakin membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaaan memenuhi ruang otaknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Akhirnya teriakkan dari Sungmin berhasil mengusik ketenangan 2 orang yang tengah membelakangi mereka. Hyuk Jae dan Dongahe, segera membalikkan wajah mereka, menengok kebelakang. Melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuat suasana hening ini semakin gaduh.

Bola mata keempat orang ini membelalak lebar. Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan kebaradaan sang kakak juga Donghae yang terlihat tengah bercengkrama apik dengan orang yang 2 hari lalu hampir dibunuhnya.

Donghae dan Hyuk Jae spontan membangunkan tubuh mereka yang terlalu nyaman menduduki pasir pantai lembut yang entah sejak kapan seperti sebuah sofa empuk. Kyuhyun semakin mengkerutkan kening bingung atas apa yang baru saja terjadi didepannya.

"Donghae **hyung**?"

"Kyuhyun-**ah**?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

.

**Author note: hihihihihi~ kami datang lagi… hehehehe, apakah cerita ini semakin membosankan? Kami rasa juga begitu… #pundung. Kami minta maaf jika ff ini terkesan semakin buruk. Dan untuk pemberitahuan (mungkin) chapt depan adalah chapt akhir dari ff ini…**

**Hehehehe, dan sekali lagi terimakasih atas responnya, review juga dll. Maaf juga atas diksi yang tidak jelas, typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana, dan kesalahan kata yang mempengaruhi mood para pembaca sekalian. #bow**

**Maaf untuk chapt ini, kami tidak bisa membalas review, tapi chapt depan kami berjanji akan membalas review kalian semua. Sekali lagi terimkasih atas perhatiannya #bow.**

**Mau cerita ini tetap dilanjutkan? Tolong tinggalkan review ^^.**

**Sampai jumpa dichapt selanjutnya~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forget me not Chapter 8.**

**Title: Forget me not.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Pairing: KyuMin.**

**Slight pair: HaeHyuk.**

**Cast:Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae.**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, BL, Boy x Boy, NC, Incest, OOC, OC, Gaje, Abal, EYD yang berantakan, typo, typo(s), dll.**

**Disclaimer: "Cerita ini murni milik kami berdua sedangkan cast murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan."**

**Summary: "Kami bertemu disebuah panggung opera. Memulai sebuah cerita dengan akhir yang tak bisa dipahami. Cerita simple yang menjadi semakin rumit sejak kedatangan namja beriris coklat kelam itu. Menggoyahkanku? Apa itu akan terus terjadi?"**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Don't like Don't read! **

**Enjoy please~ **

**Meonk and Deog~ **

**Present.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Senja mulai mendominasi hamparan biru diatas sana, bias matahari yang bertemu dengan gelapnya bulan memantulkan sinar keemasan nyaris membentuk bentang garis tak kasat mata melewati lintang cakrawala. Kristal-kristal alam yang membeku dan mengepul mulai menghitam mengikuti takdir yang sudah terajut dengan sempurna.

Sebuah takdir yang terajut, sebuah asa yang terajut, kebahagiaan abadi yang terajut. Sampai kisah cinta fiksi yang terlukis dalam pantulan kerealistisan hidup.

Dimana keempat orang itu bertemu, diatas tanah yang sama.

Sama-sama membelakangi takdir…

Sama-sama menentang takdir…

Hingga salah satu diantara mereka, mulai bersyukur pada takdir…

Perbedaan yang signifikan ini kini mulai menciptakan kisah dalam panggung opera semu dengan akhir yang belum mampu dipahami, bahkan oleh sang pemeran utama itu sendiri. Logis dan tak nyata berbaur menjadi satu kesatuan hingga naskah tak tertulis mulai menjalankan peran mereka. Tak salah jika kini takdirpun masih bingung dengan akhir dari kisah romansa klasik ini, berakhir dengan bahagia ataupun menyakitkan…, dua pilihan yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi sang pemain didalamnya.

.

.

.

Keempat adam yang diciptakan sang pencipta diam membatu ditempat, kokoh dalam kebingungan yang serasa mendominasi ekspressi juga keadaan mereka saat ini. Angin pantai yang berhembus lembut menyibak surai perlahan. Mulut terbuka, mata membelalak lebar, adalah respon dari terkuaknya takdir yang selama ini mengikat keempat adam secara ambigu.

Sosok terpolos diantara keempat orang ini menatap keberadaan sang **namja** pucat dengan takut. Dirinya masih trauma pada tindakan yang dilakukan **namja** pucat itu beberapa hari lalu. Perlahan kaki mungilnya terdengar bergerak menabrak pasir pantai, mendekat pelan kearah punggung Donghae, dan mulai bersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Sebuah kalimat yang sangat pelan hingga nyaris terdengar berbisik itu dilantunkan. Ia, pemuda manis yang terlihat syok itu membuka pembicaraan demi sebuah klarifikasi singkat.

Jemari indah nan lentiknya mencuat, menunjuk kedua sosok didepannya. Ia juga sangat bingung, kedua orang didepannya terlihat sangat akrab, bahkan sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang cukup intim. Terbukti dengan panggilan nama yang mereka sebutkan terdengar begitu harmonis.

"Tunggu dulu, harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu. Lee Sungmin**ssi** dan kau-Kyuhyun- saling mengenal?" **Namja** yang tak kalah bingung bernama Donghae itu enggan menjawab. Harusnya ia yang bertanya, karna kedua orang di depannyalah yang tiba-tiba datang dan entah karena apa menuntut sebuah penjelasan yang tak dimengertinya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin mengkerutkan kening tanda tak paham berbarengan. Walau begitu wajah **stoic**-nya masih beradu anggun dengan paras tampannya, Kyuhyun memang berada dipuncak ketidak tahuan dan ketidak mengertiannya tentang situasi membingungankan yang tiba-tiba mempertemukan mereka, namun gestur tubuh dan sorot matanya masih terlihat sangat tenang. Lurus dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin balik bertanya dan sekarang ia mulai memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Mengerti kebingungan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya berniat untuk menjelaskan.

"Dia, **hyung**-ku." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya didada. Angkuh, hanya itu yang bisa dinilai dari sosoknya. Dan memang sangat sulit untuknya mencoba menampik sisi kearoganan diri yang selama ini melekat. Bukankah sudah dikatakan jika Kyuhyun yang dulu sudah mati?

Sungmin lagi-lagi membelalak lebar, mulutnya terbuka sedikit sebagai definisi sederhana untuk keterkejutan yang melanda.

"Dan, kau bagaimana bisa mengenal-" Kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong ketika wajah seseorang menyembul dari balik punggung sang kakak. Keterkejutannya tadi sepertinya berhasil membuatnya lupa tentang keberadaan pemuda lain yang hampir 'dibunuh'nya lusa lalu.

"Orang idiot ini?" Rahang Sungmin tiba-tiba mengeras, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengucapkan kalimat kotor. Terlebih kini ia melontarkannya tepat didepan wajah Hyuk Jae. Sadar air muka Sungmin berubah drastis, membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali memanggil Hyuk Jae dengan sebutan 'idiot'.

Hyuk Jae menarik-narik kecil sudut jas yang Donghae kenakkan. Sangat tak nyaman rasanya ketika sadar dirinya kini menjadi topik utama pembicaraan. Donghae yang masih berada dalam keadaan tak paham perlahan mengelus surai hitam itu lembut, menyingkirkan ketidak nyamanan yang dirasakan pemuda berwajah manis didepannya.

"Kalian dekat?!" Kyuhyun berjengit tak suka sebagai respon awal atas kedekatan yang kini ditampilkan dua sejoli didepannya. Sungmin mengkerutkan kening, ia sama-sama tak menyukai adegan romantis yang tengah dipertontonkan, namun rasa bingung pada dua orang yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu mengaku sebagai saudara berhasil membuat intensitas kemarahannya berkurang, mungkin…

"Jangan katakan jika…" Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya. Maniknya bergerak-gerak resah menunggu reaksi apa yang akan sang kakak berikan. Alibi-alibi aneh kini memenuhi pikirannya, ini aneh dan ia benar-benar tak ingin jawaban 'ya' meluncur dengan mudah.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Ini hanya pikiran bodohku bukan? Ini tidak benar-benar terjadikan?! Mana mungkinkan? Pikiranku ini konyolkan?!" Kyuhyun terus bermonolog, tak membiarkan sang lawan bicara menjawab.

Sungmin mengkerutkan kening kembali, ia masih sangat belum mengerti. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan maju, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan sang adik.

"Hei! Perlahan Kyuhyun-**ah**! Kau membuat anak ini takut!" Donghae memperingati. Hyuk Jae beringsut takut, genggamannya pada ujung jas Donghae semakin mengerat. Bukan hanya teriakkan, tatapan tajam Kyuhyun juga seolah-olah tengah mengintimidasi dirinya saat ini.

"Apa peduliku dengan anak itu?! Hanya jawab pertanyaanku!" Kyuhyun berteriak makin kencang. Senja di cakrawala semakin menunjukkan diri, namun keempat orang ini malah mengusik ketenangan itu dan memulai sebuah pertengkaran ketika malam hendak datang.

"Jangan berteriak didepan adikku!" Seru Sungmin tak terima. Tangannya terulur menyibak surai depan sang adik yang basah akibat keringat yang mulai bercucuran. Ketakutan yang tergambar jelas diwajah manis itu mengingatkannya tentang kejadian pada malam-malam sebelumnya. Kejadian dimana sang adik hampir mati karena ulah laki-laki beriris **hazel** indah ini.

"Kau tahu karna anak ini aku bisa benar-benar melupakannya." Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat kedua bola mata Kyuhyun membelalak lebar. Jadi ia benar? Pikiran itu baru saja menyinggahi benaknya, dan sekarang sudah menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang tak terelakkan.

"Kau gila?!" Kyuhyun memamerkan senyum sinisnya. Ia tahu Donghae memang bodoh, ia tahu Donghae sering bertindak diluar nalar, dan ia tahu laki-laki ini tengah berada dalam perasaan kalutnya. Tapi kembali jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki dan terlebih lagi dengan orang yang 'idiot'. Hantaman keterkejutan yang diterima benar-benar membuat perut Kyuhyun terkocok. Dirinya seperti tengah dipermainkan.

"Tidak ada yang gila disini Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae balas berteriak. Cukup kesal saat peringatan awal yang dilontarkannya hanya dianggap bualan oleh sang adik.

"Cukup! Jangan bicara lagi!" Kyuhyun mengintrupsi. Wajahnya tertunduk menatap tanah, masih memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan baru yang akan diterimanya. Tak perlu meminta sebuah jawaban klise, dengan mimik wajah juga gestur tubuh ia bisa menilai jika sang kakak tidak sedang bermain-main. Tapi bisakah ia menganggap kejadian ini hanya sebuah mimpi? Mencintai laki-laki idiot? Sang kakak? Tak adakah lagi yang lebih buruk dari itu?

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, tak ada ekpressi dari tatapannya. Hanya bercik-bercik rasa iba yang entah sejak kapan mencuat. Tapi semuanya luntur sudah…, rasa simpati yang awalnya mampu membuatnya goyah kini pupus setelah tatapan dingin dari Kyuhyun seperti menghujam hatinya dengan halus. Semua indera perasanya tak berfungsi sempurna. Wajah Kyuhyun terangkat naik hingga alis tebal yang menjadi ciri khas paras **stoic**nya mengkerut.

Tatapan tajam yang kemarin sempat melemah itu kembali dihadiahkan untuknya. Kaki Sungmin kembali bergetar, mungkin Kyuhyun lagi-lagi akan menyalahkan ketidak sengajaan yang baru saja dimengertinya ini.

"Kau ikut aku!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin sesaat lalu beralih kearah Donghae "**Hyung** kita bicara nanti malam!" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin menjauh hingga sang pemilik lengan memekik rendah. Hyuk Jae yang melihat sang kakak diperlakukan dengan kasar ingin sekali lari mengejar, namun sekali lagi ia hanya ingin. Rasa takut juga intrupsi dari seseorang menahannya untuk tetap berada ditempat ini.

"**Ahjussi** akan mengantarmu pulang…"

.

.

.

Hantaman keras Sungmin dapatkan ketika Kyuhyun dengan kasar mendorong tubuh mungilnya tepat menyapa tanah. Sungmin semakin bergetar, kedua iris **hazel** itu seperti mengeksekusinya secara tidak langsung. Rasa perih yang terasa dibagian bawah tubuh ditahannya susah payah. 'Tak boleh terlihat sakit jika tidak ingin tersakiti lebih jauh' kalimat ini sekarang terus membayangi pikiran Sungmin.

Harapannya untuk mendapatkan sedikit saja simpati **namja** pucat itu habis sudah, tatapan keji yang selalu dihadapkan Kyuhyun dulu kini lagi-lagi menusuk batinnya. Apakah insiden balas dendam konyol itu akan terus berlanjut?

"Aku…" Hanya kata-kata itu. Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi berbicara. Matanya terus menatap lurus kearah Sungmin yang meringkuk ditanah karena kesakitan. Kata-kata tajam dengan sentuhan antagonis tak mampu membuat saraf pada bibir Kyuhyun berfungsi optimal. Sungguh, kini Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat geram.

"Bu…bu…bukan aku Kyuhyun-**ah**! Aku bersumpah! Kakakmu! Bahkan aku tidak tahu jika Donghae-**ssi** itu kakakmu!" Tak ada kebohongan dalam kalimat Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sinis membalas seolah-olah Sungmin adalah pendosa terhina yang tengah berbohong diatas kertas kejahatannya.

"Berpikir bahwa aku akan percaya dengan kata-katamu Lee Sungmin?" Suara Kyuhyun pelan, nyaris berbisik. Namun Sungmin merasa ini lebih mengerikan dari sebuah bisikan setan. Terdengar hiperbola? Tapi ia benar…, Sungmin benar! Ancaman dalam setiap kata yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun tak pernah main-main.

Sungmin merasa **déjà vu** dengan tatapan mengerikan itu. Ancaman yang sempat diabaikannya bukankah berbuah aksi percobaan pembunuhan sang adik juga pengrusakkan rumah kecil miliknya? Jadi tak ada salahnya untuk takut dan percaya kali ini.

"**An..ani**! Aku bersumpah!" Sungmin terus memohon. Perlahan kaki mungilnya berdiri menopang tubuh yang terasa semakin melemas itu. Menghadap Kyuhyun dengan wajah amat memelas. Ketakutan yang berlebih berhasil menyurutkan keangkuhan seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kau bahkan melibatkan kakakku LEE SUNGMIN!" Sangat kencang, teriakkan Kyuhyun sangat kencang hingga mungkin mampu memecah gendang telinganya. Sungmin terpejam seerat mungkin. Dadanya terus berdetak, bergemuruh menyorakkan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Aku pikir semuanya akan berakhir…" Kali ini intensitas suara Kyuhyun merendah. Sungmin perlahan dengan berani membuka kelopak matanya. Matanya melebar, Kyuhyun yang dulu seperti terlintas kembali kedalam pikirannya. Mata itu terlihat teduh, tanpa kebohongan juga kepelikkan hidup. Iris **hazel** yang tersenyum dengan cahaya bening. Katakan Sungmin munafik, tapi sungguh Sungmin merindukan bocah kecil yang diam-diam meletakkan beberapa bingkisan manis kedalam loker sekolahnya.

"Tapi sepertinya satu permainan kecil akan kembali dimulai…" Saraf motorik Sungmin seperti lumpuh, ia tak kuat menopang tubuh hingga lutut halusnya sekali lagi membentur tanah dengan keras. Pertahanan dirinya runtuh, bayang-bayang kehancuran lagi-lagi bergelayut. Sungmin mendongak dengan wajah basah, ekspressi pias mulai menegaskan bahwa ia, kalah sebelum berperang.

"Kau akan menyesalinya…" Sungmin terpejam erat. Tapakkan kaki yang menjauh benar-benar menimbulkan keheningan. Hanya detak jantung Sungmin yang berpacu menandakan ketakutan yang terus saja berusaha menelannya.

"**Jeongmal** **mianhae**…"

.

.

.

Balkon mewah menghadap laut Busan itu terbuka lebar hingga menampilkan 2 pahatan sempurna sang maha karya. Garis detail bak patung bernilai seni tinggi itu terduduk anggun dalam singgasana sederhana yang mereka milikki. Jangan lupakan aroma anggur merlot harum yang serasa harmonis dengan kemewahan yang tersaji.

Gaya duduk juga jemari lentik yang mengapit ringan kaki gelas wine itu menambah kesan kearoganan diri sang pemilik. Bunyi 'cting' mengalun ketika kedua orang berwajah bak malaikat sempurna itu bersulang pelan. Menabrakkan gelas kaca demi sebuah tradisi turun-temurun yang diterapkan sebelum meminum minuman mewah itu.

Belum ada yang berniat bicara, sesapan demi sesapan halus dilakukan. Meneguk cairan kental berwarna merah sedikit keunguan itu perlahan. Menyesapi rasa juga aroma memabukkan yang selalu menjadi candu bagi kalangan berkantong tebal.

"Bodoh…" Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun berujar hingga sang kakak yang awalnya terpejam menikmati sensasi menggoda dari minuman ini membuka matanya cepat.

"Dia idiot…" Lagi Kyuhyun bicara. Donghae mencoba tak peduli, beranggapan bahwa sang adik kini tengah mengajaknya bermain-main. Walau ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Kyuhyun sedang serius.

"Kakaknya menghancurkanku!" Intensitas suaranya memang keras, tapi Donghae yakin Kyuhyun tengah membagi beban dengan dirinya. Ia membiarkan sang adik terus bergumam, bahkan mengumpat kasar. Walaupun Donghae terkenal dengan sikap **childish**-nya, tapi menggunakan egonya terasa tak pas untuk saat ini.

"Dia orang yang membuatmu seperti ini Kyuhyun-**ah**?" Donghae berbisik pelan. Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya. Sangat jelas dan sebuah anggukan samar menjadi respon atas pertanyaan sang **hyung**.

"Kalau begitu maafkan dia…" Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya tepat menatap Donghae, laki-laki yang sejak tadi menatap hamparan gelombang laut itu terdiam dalam kekosongan iris teduhnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu manis, tidak ada ketulusan. Ia hanya mencoba memamerkan ketidak setujuannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Nada bicara Kyuhyun terkesan menantang. Bunyi 'tring' terdengar menggema ketika jemari lentik Kyuhyun menghentakkan gelas wine yang digenggamnya dengan kasar kearah meja.

"Tidak ada alasan, aku hanya meminta." Jawab Donghae sekenanya. Pandangannya masih tersorot pada gulungan biru ombak yang menyapu permukaan pasir pantai.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan juga untukku memenuhi permintaanmu **hyung**."

"Masih bersikap arogan? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa sikapmu inilah yang semakin membuatnya menjahuimu?!" Akhirnya kali ini Donghae membalas dengan intensitas suara yang lebih tinggi. Tidak mencangkup konteks teriakkan, hanya saja nadanya yang parau menandakan bahwa laki-laki ini tengah terbawa emosi.

"Aku merasa seperti dinasehati bocah berusia 5 tahun…" Senyum meremehkan terpasang, Donghae mau tak mau mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sang adik yang terkenal angkuh dan tak mau kalah, tapi jika itu melibatkan perasaannya. Donghae sekali lagi mungkin akan menjadi orang yang egois. Tak ingin kalah dalam pertengkaran mereka malam ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae berteriak berang. Ia mendirikan tubuhnya dan mulai menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Iris teduhnya bergerak tak nyaman, menatap wajah pucat didepannya dengan marah.

"Apa kau begitu bodoh? Menyukai orang idiot itu?" Kyuhyun mengikuti gerakan sang kakak. Menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya dan membalas tatapan tajam Donghae. Kedua tangannya diletakkan dipinggang, mimik wajahnya masih memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Idiot?" Susah payah Donghae mengulang sebaris kata yang Kyuhyun katakan dalam kalimatnya. Kepalan tangannya mengeras, rahangnya terkatup kuat tanda tak terima dengan hardikkan yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Dia idotkan? Atau disini kaulah yang idiot? Mana yang lebih bodoh, orang yang menyukai laki-laki idiot atau laki-laki idiot itu sendiri? Bukankah disini kau yang terbodoh Lee Donghae?!" Teriakkan Kyuhyun semakin menggema. Tatapan matanya yang tajam seolah-olah memenjarakan sang kakak dalam masa lalunya.

Donghae menelan ludahnya singkat. Bersiap menjawab segala bentakan yang tertuju padanya. Matanya meredup, laki-laki tampan ini bersiap menjawab namun bukan dengan sebuah bentakan lain.

"Setidaknya aku mencintainya…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar setelah sang kakak menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Tawa keras itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada lolongan hewan malam yang mulai menggema didesa kecil ini.

"Tak ada alasan yang lebih baik lagi **hyung**?" Mata Donghae membelalak lebar, namun responnya tak berlebihan. Ia mendecih kesal sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya masuk kedalam kamar. Setengah langkah sudah diambilnya dan laki-laki bersenyum **angelic** ini menghentikan langkah.

"Berhenti menghakimi perasaanku Kyuhyun, orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti." Jawab Donghae lembut namun tegas. Ia lanjut melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian ditengah gelapnya malam.

Kyuhyun tersentak, terpaksa ia memejamkan kedua bola mata, membiarkan kedua iris **hazel**nya bersembunyi sebelum kembali muncul menatap langit. Helaan nafas berat terdengar dan kemudian Jemari Kyuhyun meraih ponsel pintar miliknya dibalik kantong jas mewah yang dikenakan, memulai sebuah koneksi telpon hingga sebuah jawaban berhasil didapatkannya setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit.

"**Yeobsaeyeo**."

.

.

.

Deru nafas halus memenuhi ruangan sederhana itu. Cahaya remang yang ditimbulkan lilin-lilin ruangan menyamarkan siluetnya. Seruan malam yang menggema, menciptakan lolongan mengerikan bak iringan kematian, tak dihiraukan laki-laki yang tengah menatap sang rembulan diatas sana. Ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada lullaby malam ini. Ia berniat siap, tapi kehancuran yang lebih mengerikan selalu membayanginya.

Geliat seseorang dibalik kain lembut diatas ranjang menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai menutup kembali jendela yang menghantarkannya dengan dunia luar, hingga tak ada satupun embun dingin yang berhasil masuk kedalam istana mungilnya.

Ia tersenyum saat sang adik menampakkan gurat kenyamanan dengan bunga tidurnya, tapi sayang sedetik kemudian senyuman itu malah luntur tergantikan oleh kedua obsidian hitam yang berembun sampai hampir menunjukkan kelemahannya. Tak mampu lagi membendung segala pergolakkan batin antara ia dengan laki-laki itu, ini terlalu sulit dan rasa bersalah terus menuntut sebuah penyesalan.

Jemari lentiknya mulai menyentuh gadget sang adik yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Kontak nomor seseorang akhirnya didapatkan.

"Mungkin ini saatnya aku merendah…" Gumaman pelan menjadi keputusan final yang Sungmin ambil.

.

.

.

Garis warna jingga keemasan mulai membingkai mata sipit sosok indah yang tengah terduduk didepan cermin, tak lupa dengan semburat merah jambu yang mulai terlihat hingga **imige** polos semu dengan mudah didapatkannya. Cairan elegant berwarna pekat kemerahan teroles dibibir plumnya. Hanya dengan sebuah kerjapan mata, sosok tampan itu kini berubah menjadi wanita manis dengan balutan **hanbok** katun.

Seruan kagum dari orang-orang disekitar tak dihiraukan, ia terlalu penat hingga pujian-pujian murahan itu terasa begitu asing diindera pendengarannya. Getaran ponsel yang berada didepan meja rias panggung opera tempatnya berada terus saja mengusik dan meminta perhatian lebih dari sang pemilik.

Sungmin masih diam…, Ia merasa tak ingin diintrupsi dan tak ingin diganggu. Tapi pejaman mata yang sempat dilakukannya lagi, kembali terusik saat benda yang sudah diacuhkannya selama beberapa saat itu terus saja mengganggu.

Akhirnya dengan gerakan malas, jemarinya meraih benda canggih itu dengan cepat. Menakan tombol '**answer**' sebelum mengarahkannya kearah telinga.

"**Yeobsaeyeo**…, Lee **ahjumma**?" Kedua bola matanya mengerjap. Sosok bibi tetangga yang mengurusnya selama beberapa minggu sebelum kepergiannya ke Busan tiba-tiba menghubunginya.

"…"

"**Ahjumma** menelpon? Ada apa? Aku belum bisa ke Seoul karena uang tabunganku habis untuk biaya perbaikan rumah, mungkin se-"

"…"

"**Ne**?!" Sungmin terpekik keras. Terlalu keras hingga dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian diruang rias itu. Jemarinya bergetar, menunggu lebih lanjut kejelasan informasi yang ditunjukkan sang lawan bicara padanya.

"Ma…ma…makam? Ada apa dengan makam orang tuaku?" Serak, suara yang Sungmin ucapkan nyaris tak terdengar. **Gagdet** mahal yang dibawanya hampir saja terjatuh kelantai. Mungkinkah? Kini sebuah pertanyaan baru terlintas dalam benaknya.

"…"

"**A…anni**! A…ku," Kata-kata yang sudah terangkum dalam benak dan siap untuk diucapkan terpecah ruah. Ia tak mampu lagi berbicara, titikkan air mata yang hendak jatuh bisa saja mengacaukan **make-up** yang sudah terlukis rapi diwajah manisnya. Namun ia masih berusaha bersikap professional, pejaman erat dilakukannya agar kristal bening itu tak jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"…"

"**Ahjumma**…., aku tidak mungkin kesana. Uangku sudah sangat habis! Aku mohon kali ini saja!" Jemari itu semakin bergetar saat sosok disebrang sana membentaknya dengan suara nyaris berteriak. Sungmin benar, ia benar. Orang itu memang berniat menghancurkannya hingga tak berbentuk.

"…"

"**Ahjumma**…, kali ini saja, bisakah kau membantuku? Bisa kirimkan aku uang untuk biaya keberangkatanku ke Seoul? Aku akan menggantinya setelah ti-" Lagi ucapannya terinstrupsi. Sosok disana semakin memekik rendah ketika kata 'uang' diucapkan **namja **manis ini.

"…"

"**An..anni**! **Ahjumma**! Jangan tutup telponnya! **Ahjumma**! Orangtuaku-" Sungmin jatuh terduduk dilantai saat pemutusan panggilan dilakukan secara sepihak oleh sang lawan bicara. Lututnya membentur keras lantai kayu yang mengalasi ruang rias ini. Memerah dan mungkin akan menimbulkan memar, air matanya menetes.

Ini bukan karna sakit yang dirasa oleh fisiknya, ini lebih kedalam sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Sosok itu…, sosok itu berhasil membuat Sungmin menyesali segala tindakannya.

Sosok yang kini sudah melibatkan orangtua Sungmin kedalam permainannya.

Semua orang yang berada ditempat itu menoleh kearahnya. Sungmin yang terkenal kuat, sabar, juga sedikit goresan angkuh yang menggambarkan jati dirinya kini terlihat sangat lemah. Bersimpuh dilantai dengan wajah pias dan raut tak menyenangkan. Jangan lupakan deraian air mata yang kian menderas.

Makam? Bahkan sosok tak beryawa tanpa raga yang sudah manyatu sempurna pada tanah Seoul kini menjadi barang baru untuk sang 'lawan' melancarkan aksinya. Sungmin lagi-lagi menangis. Ia tak bisa membendungnya, ia bukan laki-laki emosional yang mudah menangis. Tapi keadaan selalu memaksanya untuk melakukan itu.

Iba dengan keadaan sang sahabat yang terlihat sangat buruk, Henry. Salah satu penulis amatiran ditempat Sungmin bekerja mendekat kearahnya. Memposisikan tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh Sungmin lalu merengkuhnya lembut. Berharap sosok yang biasanya menampilkan sisi 'angkuh' nan 'sinis' itu menghentikan aksi tangisnya.

Sungmin menangis sekeras mungkin dipelukan **namja **berdarah Cina itu. Isakkan yang awalnya tertahan kini menjadi begitu keras hinga nyaris berteriak. Sontak ruangan opera itu sunyi, hanya tangisan Sungmin juga tatapan syok dari para pemain opera yang mendominasi.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan gontai menyusuri setiap tapakkan yang berada didepan matanya. Ia tak mampu melanjutkan pekerjaan saat mendegar kabar tentang rusaknya makam sang orangtua. Tapi bukannya memilih pulang untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk, kini kaki jenjangnya malah datang ke sebuah kantor kecil yang dibangun ditengah-tengah desa.

Kristal bening yang terus meluncur jatuh berusaha dihapusnya, tidak semua. Karna sisa dari butiran kristal bening inilah yang akan membantunya menghentikan segala aksi pembalasan dendam, membantunya terlihat 'lebih' menyedihkan dari apa yang pemuda tampan itu harapkan.

Saat dirinya berhasil masuk kedalam cabang perusahan kontruksi itu, pandagan miring dari para pegawai menjadi pemandangan awal bagi Sungmin.

Bahkan ketika para pegawai disana mulai membisikkan hal-hal buruk. Ia tak peduli, bukan benar-benar tak peduli. Hanya berusaha tak peduli demi sebuah pengampunan yang bahkan tak pernah benar-benar diinginkannya. Sosok berkacamata tebal mulai melintas dihadapannya setelah sebelumnya meminta izin untuk bertemu sang atasan.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, sebuah izin sudah didapatkannya dan Kyuhyun, **namja** pucat itu hanya terhalang pintu besar dihadapannya, pintu besar yang menjadi sekat antara harga diri juga rasa takut akan kehancuran masa depan. Kelopak matanya terkatup rapat, saat knop pintu itu terasa begitu dingin menyentuh indera motoriknya. Terasa seperti es yang siap membekukannya kapan saja.

Decitan pintu akhirnya terdengar, fatamorgana siluet nyaris sempurnanya nampak didepan mata. Wujud tampan itu terlihat begitu sempurna saat bias matahari pagi memantulkan keelokkan parasnya.

Hati pemuda pucat itu bergemuruh saat deru nafas tertahan dari pria manis yang dibelakanginya terdengar mendekat. Gejolak antara rasa iba juga kesal terus menyelimuti pagi hari indah pria ini.

Satu langkah terdengar maju, dan sosok itu masih asik menatap ribuan guguran daun yang mulai berjatuhan kearah tanah…

Dua langkah, senyuman tak kasat mata terlintas diwajah **stoic** pemuda pucat itu.

Hingga langkah ketiga terdengar, pemuda pucat itu tak berniat membalikkan badan. Bahkan hanya untuk menikmati ekspressi menyedihkan yang Sungmin pasang diwajahnya.

**Bruk!**

Suara hentakan itu berhasil mengejutkan pemuda tampan ini. Tapi sekali lagi, ia masih kekeh dalam keegoisannya. Seolah tak ada emosi dan tak mengenal rasa iba, laki-laki tampan itu masih terdiam dengan wajah pucat.

Isakkan lemah membuat Kyuhyun kini terpejam, ia tak mau goyah hanya karna sebuah tangisan yang Sungmin lontarkan. Ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan bersikap naïf. Ia hanya ingin, cinta atau mungkin lebih tepatnya obsesi suci itu terwujudkan.

"Aku minta maaf…." Akhirnya sepenggal kata berhasil dilontarkan Sungmin. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu terbakar. Pengemis dijalanan bahkan tak semenjijikkan dirinya saat ini.

Sungmin bersimpuh dengan air mata yang tak berniat berhenti. Kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat diletakannya diatas paha. Kyuhyun akhirnya berdiri, berhenti membelakangi laki-laki manis itu lalu mulai mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku minta maaf…, aku benar-benar minta maaf…hiks…" Isakan kecil Sungmin semakin terdengar. Kyuhyun masih diam membantu didepan sana, tak berniat melangkah maju ataupun kembali pada posisinya. Wajah sedingin es itu menatap sosok Sungmin dengan intens. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, hanya hembusan dingin nafas yang menandakan sosok itu masih hidup.

Sungmin sadar bahwa tangisan tersedu-sedu yang ditampilkannya tidak akan cukup untuk menggoyahkan hati pemuda kaku ini. Dengan sedikit beban dan keterpaksaan, tubuhnya terseret kedepan. Mendekat kearah kaki Kyuhyun lalu mengaitkan kedua tangannya dikaki jenjang itu. Menarik-narik kecil celana hitam sang pemilik meminta sebuah respon kecil.

"Aku mohon…, aku menyerah…, aku minta maaf…" Kyuhyun masih diam. Wajah tertunduk pria yang berada dibawahnya menarik sudut bibir pemuda tampan ini. Masih berpura-pura tak bergeming, sampai perlahan ia mengelus singkat surai pemuda yang berada dibawahnya ini dengan lembut.

Sungmin mendongak. Senyuman sinis Kyuhyun tak mengejutkannya, ia akan lebih terkejut jika sekarang laki-laki tampan ini malah menghadiahkan senyum manis padanya. Jemari-jemari Kyuhyun yang menyusup kedalam surai hitamnya, memaksa Sungmin untuk mengatupkan rapat kedua iris obsidian itu. Ia tak merasa tenang, sentuhan lembut itu malah semakin membuatnya takut.

"Kau menyerah?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. Mata yang sempat terpejam itu kembali terbuka lebar. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Datang ke **resort**-ku malam ini. Bawa cincin giok yang pernah kuberikan padamu malam itu." Sungmin tidak mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Ia masih tertunduk takut, cincin giok? **Resort**? Pemuda ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dipercaya, jadi Sungmin berharap ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bernapas.

"Apa yang aka-"

"Datang jam 8 malam, aku tak ingin membuang waktu berhargaku hanya untuk menunggu kedatanganmu." Kyuhyun berujar tegas. Ia tak meminta sebuah balasan dan segara melesatkan dirinya duduk kembali pada kursi kerjanya. Kembali pada posisi yang sebelumnya menatap guguran daun-daun musim gugur.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya takut. Jawaban 'ya' dan 'tidak' kini menjadi hal baru yang harus Sungmin takutkan selain pemuda tampan itu.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap gulungan ombak itu dengan datar. Kakinya bertopang pada lantai balkon dan jemarinya menggenggam kuat batas balkon tempatnya berada. Tubuhnya condong kedepan hingga semilir angin menyapu lembut paras tampannya.

Senyuman kecil terkembang, ada rasa lega, juga kehangatan yang kini mendominasi. Sebagain jiwa yang sempat lenyap itu datang kembali. Dalam hatinya kata terimkasih terus berkumandang. Berterimakasih pada takdir karna kini, takdirlah yang mendatangkan sebuah kenyamanan baru padanya.

Getaran singkat dari ponsel miliknya mengintrupsi. Perlahan ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pagar balkon, meraih cepat ponsel yang diletkan disaku celana putihnya.

Keningnya berkerut namun senyuman lebar terkembang. Pesan singkat dari seseorang akhirnya membuat perasaan cinta yang sempat mengambang itu menjadi pasti.

**From: Uknown.**

**To: Donghaessi.**

**Subject: none.**

**Aku minta maaf, mungkin selama ini kau menganggap aku orang yang tidak waras. Tapi perlu kutekankan bahwa hal itu kulakukan karna sebuah alasan. Aku yakin ini pasti akan mengejutkanmu, tapi sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku menyerah, dan aku akan menyerahkannya padamu. Terimakasih karena sudah mencintai Hyuk Jae-ku. Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih juga maaf. Aku menyerah untuk mencintainya…**

**Lee Sungmin. **

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae melangkah lemah kearah pantai. Ponsel yang menggantung dilehernya terus bergetar dan ia mencoba untuk tak peduli. Jaraknya dengan orang itu semakin dekat tapi Donghae masih tak berniat untuk menghentikan panggilannya. Senyuman manis terpasang dan kerjapan mata malas, Hyuk Jae hadiahkan pada Donghae.

"Hentikan **ahjussi**! Aku sudah disini! Jangan telpon aku terus!" Pekik **namja** manis ini. Donghae tersenyum mengangguk, perlahan ia menghentikan panggilannya lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku. Kakinya terdengar semakin mendekat dan rengkuhan lembut dihadiahkannya untuk pemuda bernama Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Ucapan lembut itu diucapkan ditengah rengkuhannya. Hyuk Jae perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya, mencoba memperjelas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Eum?" Matanya mengerjap. Ia mengerti tapi tak benar-benar memaknai kata-kata Donghae tadi. Donghae kembali tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat pipi putih pemuda itu.

"Aku bilang, **ahjussi** mencintaimu…" Rengkuhan Donghae semakin mengerat. Semilir angin pantai yang menerpa terus mengacaukan tatatanan rambut **brunette** pria tampan ini.

"Aku mengerti…" Hyuk Jae menjawab singkat. Donghae perlahan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghadap wajah Hyuk Jae.

"Mau berjanji untuk terus bersama dengan **ahjussi**?" Kelingking Donghae mulai mencuat, mengumandangkan sebuah perjanjian suci antara dirinya dengan pemuda itu. Hyuk Jae mengangguk semangat lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lagi, senyum yang lebih tulus dari sebelumnya. Tatapan mata mereka semakin intens, hingga perlahan sebuah benda kenyal tak bertulang menyentuh dengan lembut bibir plum Hyuk Jae. Menyatu, menciptakan sebuah esensi kebahagian baru.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu resortnya cepat ketika sebuah bunyi bel mengsuik kegiatannya membaca buku. Wajah Sungmin mulai terpampang jelas, dan tangannya mulai mempersilahkan laki-laki manis itu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sungmin berjalan maju, balkon yang terbuka dengan sebuah **gayageum** besar kini berada ditempat itu. Ia tak mengerti apa yang direncanakan pemuda tampan ini. Namun raut wajahnya, ia buat senyaman mungkin. Tak ingin Kyuhyun merasa kecewa dengan kedatangannya.

"Aku ingin kau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku…" Nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lembut. Terkesan memelas dan sebuah anggukkan langsung didapatkannya. Sungmin meletakkan tas selempangnya keatas meja dan mulai melangkah mendekat kearah **gayageum** itu.

Memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin untuk bersimpuh dilantai balkon dan mulai menyentuh senar **gayageum**.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap pada posisisnya. Duduk diatas sofa yang langsung menghadap balkon tempat Sungmin berada. Setelah senyum lembut tadi, tak ada ekspressi lagi yang ditunjukkan laki-laki ini. Hanya wajah datar dengan tatapan redup yang mendominasi.

Jemari Sungmin menyentuh senar dengan lembut. Dingin, dan senar **gayageum** itu mulai menunjukkan kualitasnya. Nada yang dimainkan jemari-jemari lentiknya terlalu lembut, sangat damai dan menenangkan.

Manik Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan lemah Sungmin yang memainkan **gayageum** itu. Sinar rembulan yang mulai bersinar semakin mempercantik paras porselen yang dimiliki pria manis ini. Senyuman-senyuman kecil tak ketinggalan muncul ketika Sungmin merasa puas dengan pertunjukkan kecilnya.

'**Ctak'**

Bunyi senar yang terputus mengejutkan kedua insan ini. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membelalak singkat. Sungmin yang sudah terlihat menikmati permainannya sontak menampilkam gurat kekecewaan. Baru kali ini ia gagal dalam mengatur nada, diperburuk dengan jemarinya yang tak mau bergerak seirama dengan kekuatan senar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat menyadari kekecewaan yang terpampang jelas diwajah Sungmin. Perlahan ia mendirikan tubuhnya dari sofa mewah itu lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin. Setengah langkah sudah dipijaknya, namun ia menghentikan tubuhnya ketika satu langkah lagi hendak diambilnya.

"Dimana kau letakkan cincin giok itu?" Suara **baritone** itu menggema. Awalnya Sungmin terlihat bingung, namun sesaat kemudian ia mulai mengarahkan jemarinya masuk kedalam celana hitamnya. Sedikit menaikkan bokongnya keatas, memudahkan meraih benda yang Kyuhyun minta.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan cincin giok itu, ia segera mengulurkan tangannya kedepan. Menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk meraih benda itu sendiri dari tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya maju. Jemarinya meraih cincin giok itu, namun tangan lainnya malah menahan tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

Sungmin mengkerutkan kening ketika Kyuhyun memasangkan cincin giok berwarna zambrud hingga nyaris kehitaman kedalam jari tengahnya. Mendongakkan wajahnya keatas hingga pandangan mereka bertabrakkan.

"Cara satu-satunya untuk menghentikan permainan ini adalah tetap bersamaku…" Kyuhyun berujar singkat dan mulai mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan, membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga wajah Sungmin dan wajah Kyuhyun semakin dekat.

Deru nafas halus yang menggelitik wajah Sungmin membuatnya terpejam. Ada rasa nyaman, berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Disini ia bisa melihat ketulusan dalam iris **hazel** itu. Iris hazel yang selalu memenjarakannya kedalam lubang ketakutan dan perasaan menyesal kini terlihat lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Sungmin tersenyum, senyuman kecil dengan penuh makna.

"**Saranghae**…" Kyuhyun berujar lemah.

Akhirnya kedua insan ini saling menyatukan hasrat mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Tak ada pemaksaaan…,

Karna kini mereka mulai menyerah untuk menentang takdir….

.

.

.

'_Aku mungkin menangkap esensi malam ini…' _

'_Pertengahan musim dingin dan melipatnya pelan kedalam hembusan selimut musim semi.'_

'_Kemudian bulan, kembali mengorek kekasihku sayang malam itu.'_

_ By: Hwang Jin Yi._

_The end._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

.

.

**Author note: Annyeonghasaeyeo… ^^ kami berdua datang lagi membawa akhir dari cerita fanfict perdana kami. Maaf atas keterlambatan updetnya, dan maaf juga untuk ending yang tidak memuaskan dan terkesan menggantung. Kami berniat membuat side story dari ff ini, namun entah kapan akan di publish . Jadi jika akhir dari ff ini mengecewakan kami akan menebusnya di ff berikutnya ^^.**

**Dan untuk pemberitahuan, sebentar lagi kami akan mempublish ff baru, masih dengan cast yang sama (KyuMin) berjudul 'Red Shoes' Sedikit clue, ff ini mengisahkan tentang cerita pedo yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya kkk~ berniat menunggu? Kami harap begitu.**

**Terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk perhatian kalian selama ini, mau tetap membaca dari awal sampai akhir fanfiction perdana kami. Hhhh…Kami sangat mencintai kalian…/salam sayang dari sepasang anak kembar/ #bow.**

**Sampai jumpa dilain waktu. ^^**

**Balasan review.**

**Riesty137: Hahahaha xD, ne! Ming sudah sama Kyu dichapt ini ^^. Ya dan mereka semua akhirnya bersatu dichapt ini :D, Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Deviyanti137: Hahaha, ne kasihan mereka berdua. Tapi di chapt ini mereka sudah tidak gila lagi kan? Kkk~ Ini sudah dilanjut… Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Najika Bunny: Andwaeyeo! Kkk~ karena tbc memang pas diletakkan saat emosi para readers sedang memuncak #plak Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Melodyna: Hahaha, nyesekkah chingu? Kkk~ Ini sudah dilanjut, Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Kyuminjoy: Hahaha, ff ini memang berat seberat hidup para Author #ditendang. Wah… kami lemah di bagian romantic, jadi maaf tidak ada nc romantis yang chingu harapkan /puppy eyes mohon maaf/ Ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Tina KwonLee: Ah.. maaf jika cerita ini bikin bingung #bow Eum… mungkin benar seperti itu kkk~ Haaaa! Andwaeyeo! Jangan timpuk Kyuhyun! wkwkwkwk. Ini sudah dilanjut, dan maaf juga karena gk bisa cepat updet ^^. Juga maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Blurissing: Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Ini sudah dilanjut eonni ^^ Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Adette: Sudah dilepasin kok Hyuknya..kkk~ Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Deyerraa: Agajyuasyhkahsjgas jinjjayeo? Chingu suka? Jeongmal gomapseumnida #bow. Ini sudah dilanjut, Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Guest: Ini sudah dilanjut, iya di chapt lalu Kyu sedikit 'melemah', tapi di chapt ini kami sudah membuat mereka bersatukan? Kkk~ Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Fishy kece: Gimana ya? Sudah terjawabkan? Kkk~ ^^. Ini sudah dilanjut, Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Lee Sanghyun: Kkkk~ iya, KyuHae akhirnya ketemu…, kkk~. Huhuhuhu~ tapi di chapt ini Ming udh menyerahkan nim? Iya, ini adalah chapt terakhir untuk chapt ini. Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Coffeewie137: Iya kkk~ sekarang mereka sudah bersatu dengan pasangan masing :D. Anniyeo chingu, sejak awal Kyu memang belum tahu tentang hubungan HaeHyuk. Hehehe, Ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**KyuMin Child Clouds: Kkk~ Sungmin sudah membuka hatinya untuk Kyu di chapt ini, Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Hideyatsutinielf: Sungmin kapan suka Kyu? Aduh…, apa chapt ini sudah menjawabnya chingu? Perasaan Ming ke Kyu memang masih ambigu, tapi dia mau menerima Kyu. Dan untuk perasaan Ming ke Hyuk, eum… Apa chapt ini juga bisa menjawabnya? Kkk~ Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Minnie Kyumin: kkk~ Terimkasih sudah penasaran :D. Ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Winecouple: Iya chingu, Ming nangis liat kedekatan HaeHyuk ToT. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Totomato: ToT, iya…, chapt ini chapt terakhir chingu. Kkk~ ini sudah dilanjut, maaf karna tidak bisa lanjut sekilat mungkin #bow. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Melda: Jinjayeo? Kkk~ Terimakasih banyak karna sudah suka! ^^ #bow. Harusnya kami yang bilang gomawoyeo karna chingu sudah mau membaca dan meriview ff ini…. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Reva kyuminielf: Kkk~ ini sudah dilanjut~. Permasalahnnya sudah berakhirkan chingu? Hehehehe. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Sissy: Ini sudah dilanjutsssssss XD. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Sitara1083: Ming jatuh cinta? Kkk~ kami tidak tahu ini bisa disebut jatuh cinta atau tidak, tapi mungkin hubungan Kyumin sudah jelas di chapt ini kkk~. Chingu…, *gemeter* kami udh syok buat scene romantic jadi mungkin ini akan sedikit mengecewakan. Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Guest:Yah…, klo gak di TBC, tangan kami mungkin bakal putus buat ngetik ff ini. #plak! Hihihihi~ Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf tidak bisa updet cepat #bow. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Lee Hyuk Nara: Kkkk~ terimakasih #bow. Huehehehehe ini sudah dilanjut :). Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Cho Na Na: Huhuhuhu~ Terimakasih eonni #bow. Kkk~ apakah semua pertanyaan eonni sudah terjawab di chapt ini? hehehehe, ini sudah dilanjut eonni. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Niknukss: Halloo eonni XD #bow. Hehehehe, gweanchanayeo eonni ^^. Kkk~ Terimakasih banyak :D. Iya, disini HaeHyuk-nya OC sangat… ==". Ini sudah dilanjut…, Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Lyndaariezz: kkk~ iya… hehehehe. Ini sudah dilanjut eon~ Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**KyuMin KyuMin: kkk~ iya chingu, Haehyuk dan Kyumin bertemu ^^. Ini sudah terjawabkan chingu? Hehehehe, iya chapt ini adalah chapt terakhir dari cerita ini… Untuk sekuel mungkin akan dibuat tapi entah kapan akan dipublish, untuk cerita baru tentu saja ada! Berniat menunggunya chingu? Hihihihi~ Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Asha lightyagamikun: eon…, udh ending! Minta HyukMin mulu! ==. Hehehehe, ini HaeHyuk-nya udh adakan? #pasang muka watados. Ini sudah dilanjut eon :D. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Zahra Amelia: Kkkk~ iya, pertanyaan chingu sudah terjawabkan? Kkk~ Iya, dan akhirnya Ming memutuskan untuk menyerah ^^. Ini sudah dilanjut…, Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Abilhikmah: huhuhuhu~ iya ga tega chingu T^T. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**KYUMINTS: Jinjjayeo? Ah~ syukurlah… #elus-elus dada. Terimakasih karna chingu sudah suka #bow. Kkk~ HaeKyu itu saudara chingu, saudara sepupu. Ini sudah dilanjut :D. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Guest: Terimakasih ^^. Ini sudah dilanjut…, Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Login: Ini sudah dilanjut ^^. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Kyumin pu: Kkk~ ini sudah dilanjut…, Masa lalu Kyumin? Kkk~ sudah diceritakan di chapt 4 kan? Hehehehe. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Bebek: Iya, ini chapt ending dari cerita ini chingu…, kkk~ Apakah dichapt ini sudah menjawab segala pertanyaan chingu? Hihihihihi. Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**F-Polaris: Iya, Ming udh mulai melemah chingu, huehehehe. Ini sudah dilanjut, huehehehe…, HaeHyuk moment? Sudah! ^^. Tapi maaf jika tidak memuaskan hihihi~ Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**ISungyi: kkk~ apakah segala pertanyaan nim sudah terjawabkan di chapt ini? kkk~ Ini sudah dilanjut, Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Nidaimnida: Hue~ T^T, kami paling lemah sama yang namanya moment romantis…, tapi mudah2an chapt ini gak mengecewakan Nidassi… #sujud. Maaf juga karna tidak bisa updet cepet~ Saranghae juga Nida-ssi kkkk~ :* chuuu~ #ditabok. Sekali lagi maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Iam E.L.F and JOYer: uh…, kami benar-benar minta maaf… #bow. Jeongmal jeosonghamnida…, semoga chapt ini bisa menebus kesalahan kami…. Maaf juga untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**MingMin: Annyeonghaseyeo eon! ^^ #bow. Jinjjayeo? Kkk~ *bangga* #plak! Kkk~ konsumsi ff yadong keseringan jadi buat otak kami terpolusi eon… huehehehe #plak. Maaf karna tidak bisa updet secepat mungkin eon T^T. Ne! Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Adelia Santi: Huhuhuhu~ sabar chingu, sabar… *elus-elus dada Adelia Santissi* #disembur. Muehehehehe, ini sudah dilanjut… Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Anonymouss: Kkk~ Itu karna kami juga Cute eon~ *ga nyambung* muehehehehe… cute kok eon, dia cute…, kasian Hyuk dibilang tragis T^T…, Ini sudah dilanjut~ Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**Princess Pumkins ELF: Kkk~, iya chingu. Kyumin sudah mulai membuang gengsi mereka…, Ini sudah dilanjut~ Maaf untuk end yang tidak memuaskan. Dan terimakasih banyak atas perhatiannya ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya! Fiuh! Apa ada yg masih ketinggalan? Muehehehehe, Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak!. Terimakasih untuk seseorang yg meriview juga lewat sms ==" *lirik Shi eonni dan Fitri eonni* Juga Siders sekalian! Kami mencintai kalian semua! Sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnya! :')**


	9. Don't Forget me, Forget Me Not epilog

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Rate: T.**

**Pairing: KyuMin.**

**Slight pair: HaeHyuk.**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, Drama, Romance.**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, OOC, OC, Typo (s), Miss typo, EYD yang berantakan, Dll.**

**Disclaimer: "Cerita ini murni milik kami berdua sedangkan cast murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan."**

**Summary: "Ini memang akhir dari cerita simple ini, cerita simple yang mungkin belum benar-benar bisa dipahami. Sungmin yang menunggu…, Sungmin yang melewati guguran daun musim semi, hingga Sungmin yang tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak dalam hatinya. Benarkah namja beriris hazel itu mampu menggoyahkannya?"**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**Don't like Don't read! **

**Enjoy please~ **

**Meonk and Deog~ **

**Present.**

.

.

.

Author Pov.

_20/October/2013/Busan._

Gemercik hujan yang terjatuh dengan keteraturan, menyapa indera pendengaran. Dalam diam yang menyeruak, selalu ada kegundahan. Musim gugur yang datang selalu lebih awal. Tak ada penolakkan dalam benaknya. Benak sosok berwajah bak malaikat dalam khalayak sang pencipta, terduduk kaku ditengah derasnya hujan yang terjatuh.

Dengan pakaian sederhana, selalu ada sosoknya yang mempesona. Kemeja putih dengan balutan mantel tak terlalu tebal menyelimuti setiap lekuk tubuh. Wajahnya yang pias, sudah terlekat dalam. Gemeletuk gigi tertabrak, terus terdengar rendah. Beradu dalam suasana hening yang terus melekat di rumah sederhana miliknya sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

Aroma **petrichor** menyeruak. Aroma khas hujan yang selalu disukai, kini tak mampu memperbaiki raut wajah sendunya. Ia pecinta hujan, memang bukan pemuda melankolik yang selalu senang dengan kedatangan hujan dimusim gugur. Namun hujan saat ini, memberikan peluang untuk sosok itu benar-benar datang dimasa depan.

Janji yang tertoreh melekat dalam, melekat walau sesungguhnya ia tak terlalu yakin akan kebenarannya. Selalu ada halangan untuk percaya pada janji itu dan kini, Sungmin, laki-laki itu hanya mampu termenung mengingat kepergian si **iris** hazel. Kepergiannya beberapa minggu lalu, kepergian saat Sungmin sudah menyerahkan segalanya pada laki-laki itu.

Sungmin mencondongkan tubuh kedepan, mengurung segala sketsa kedalam kedua permata berharganya. Lewat jendala rumah yang terbuka lebar, ia mampu menangkap ketenangan. Bahkan serpihan terakhir yang menguatkan jiwa sudah lenyap. Lenyap bersama takdir, membawa sosok yang pernah dicintainya kedalam dongeng kebahagiaan.

"Huh…" Ia menghela nafas. Batinnya terasa terguncang hebat. Musim gugur tahun ini bukanlah musim gugur terburuk, bukan juga musim gugur terindah. Namun, baru kali ini Sungmin benar-benar membenci musim gugur. Musim yang telah mengingatkannya pada kesalahan masa lalu, musim yang telah melenyapkan cinta berdosanya, juga musim yang menumbuhkan benih rasa tak kasat mata pada sosok yang dibencinya.

Tapi nyatanya, ia tetap menunggu dimusim basah ini. Masih menunggu kedatangan Cho Kyuhyun, membawa harapan terkecil juga membiarkan dirinya untuk menetap pada satu hati. Bukan meninggalkannya dengan cincin giok zambrud itu.

.

.

.

Lagu klasik itu terus mengalun lamat-lamat dalam ruangan mewah yang tertutupi setiap barang bermerk. Suara hujan terdengar nyaring beradu dengan keheningan musik kuno penyejuk jiwa, sosok bermata teduh itu tak pernah berpikir, ia akan semudah itu melupakan, melupakan juga menemukan rasa baru.

Senyum terus terkembang, penjabarannya pada kebahagian ini sangat lugas. Tak mampu menyembunyikan setiap jengkal perasaan gembira dalam hati. Ranjang yang berderit hampir saja mengusik tidur sosok malaikat disisi kiri, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengantisipasi dengan cepat. Membaringkan tubuh dengan tenang, lalu merengkuh sosok polos itu lembut.

Donghae…, selalu bisa tersenyum dengan segala cara. Bahkan musik klasik yang selalu dianggap memekkan telinga, menjadi kesukaannya yang baru. Pemuda yang entah sejak kapan bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan keegoisan Sungmin untuk menyerahkan sang adik kedalam pelukannya.

"Hujan…" Ia bergumam pelan, menangkap aroma tenang masuk kedalam indera pendengaran juga penciuman. Semakin lama, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Memberikan kehangatan pada pemuda disampingnya.

Bahkan mungkin sekarang Donghae adalah orang bodoh paling bahagia yang pernah ada.

"Hujan…" Suara rendah alam, akhirnya mengusik pemuda manis itu dalam keterlelapan. Mata sipitnya mengerjap, menetralisir cahaya pagi yang terasa menyilaukan. Kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menjulur keseluruh tubuh, membuatnya sontak tersenyum. Mendongakkan wajahnya menatap lekat sosok yang tengah merengkuh.

"Kau sudah bangun…" Dalam kecupan ringan, Donghae mengucapkan salam selamat pagi untuk sang kekasih. Melingkarkan tubuh mereka semakin kencang hingga sosok itu mengaduh sesak.

"Aku lapar **hyung**…" Donghae tersenyum, nada serak khas menderu gendang telinganya. Kata '**ahjussi'** yang selalu menggambarkan sosoknya kini tergantikan dengan kata '**hyung'**, walaupun sebenarnya ia lebih mengharapkan panggilan romantis lainnnya. Namun sampai batas ini saja sudah cukup, batas yang telah membuatnya melupakan kenangan pahit.

"Kita buat sarapan setelah jam 8 pagi, aku lelah setelah lembur tadi malam. Ternyata menjadi pimpinan di cabang Busan benar-benar melelahkan." Donghae terus mengoceh tanpa henti, membeberkan kerja kerasnya pada sosok manis itu. Samar-samar Hyuk Jae mengkerutkan kening, Donghae berbicara terlalu cepat hingga membuatnya tak mengerti apapun.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali menyapa alam tidur, entah sejak kapan ocehan Donghae benar-benar terasa membosankan.

Dengkuran halus terdengar, dan kontan Donghae menghentikan ucapannya. Senyuman samar terlihat, Donghae tersenyum dalam kehangatan musim gugur. Musim gugur terindah yang pernah dilewatkan…

Musim gugur penyekat memori tak mengenakkan.

.

.

.

_8/Februari/2012._

Musim dingin datang dengan mudahnya…, berbulan-bulan menggenggam janji yang belum tentu ditepati membuat Sungmin sulit untuk tersenyum. Berbagai cara untuk berkomunikasi telah dilakukan namun hasilnya nihil. Hanya sepatah kata penguat kepercayaan, yang selalu dilontarkan.

Beribu kali ia juga memohon pada Donghae untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan 'orang yang sudah pergi' itu. Hasilnya tak jauh berbeda, hanya paksaan untuk tetap menunggu. Tak pelak, kata pesimis selalu hinggap menyapa batin.

Mantel bulu tebal membuatnya terhalau dari dinginnya udara musim dingin. Melangkahkan kaki setapak demi setapak, mengkikis jarak antara ia dengan istana kecil miliknya. Sungmin tak pernah bosan menghela nafas, bahkan perjalanan pulang dari tempatnya biasa menampilkan penampilan menganggumkan panggung opera dihabiskan dengan menderukan nafas halus.

Hidungnya memerah, terasa sedikit membeku di suhu 0 derajat celcious, tapi ia tak pernah memutuskan untuk berhenti. Terus berjalan, bahkan ketika gugusan salju tipis terkadang menyulitkan tapakkannya.

15 menit berlalu sudah, akhirnya ia menghentikan langkah tepat pada pagar rumah kecil miliknya. Memperhatikan dengan intens kotak pos yang biasanya terlihat kosong, kini seperti terisi. Telapak tangan yang tak menggunakan helai kain apapun menyentuh permukaan besi pembuka kotak pos dengan cepat, meringis kecil ketika sensasi membekukan mengenai indera perabanya.

Sebuah amplop cokelat polos sontak membuatnya tertegun. Diperhatikan dengan lekat pengantar objek yang tengah digenggamnya.

'Cho Kyuhyun…'

Nama itu mulai terbaca, mendifinisikan sosok yang berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

Sosok yang dengan rutin mengirimkan lembar demi lembar nominal uang setiap bulan padanya. Ketika jemarinya perlahan menyibak segala ornamen juga penghalang yang menyulitkan Sungmin untuk melihat isi didalamnya, ia terbelalak. Beberapa lembar foto, yang mengabadikan moment penting Cho Kyuhyun kini digenggamnya. Bukan beberapa ratus ribu won yang selalu menjadi komunikasi rutin yang biasa dilakukan.

"1 Januari…" Sungmin bergumam, membaca kalimat-demi kalimat yang tertoreh dipojokkan foto. Ia tersenyum kaku, sebuah **cake** kecil bertuliskan sepahat nama. Nama dirinya, nama yang terlukis tepat ditengah pusaran **cake**. Ulang tahunnya, Sungmin terhenyak singkat, memikirkan ternyata bocah penguntit itu masih ingat dengan hari jadinya.

"1 Januari…" Sungmin bergumam, masih dengan hari yang sama ia meraih selembar foto lainnya. Foto yang menangkap panorama malam Seoul, dengan gemerlap lingkaran bercahaya. Kembang api besar yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan gelapnya keadaan malam.

"3 Februari…" Sungmin tertegun dalam. Kata-kata yang terangkum dalam coretan pena yang sedikit mengotori lembar kenangan itu membuatnya tersentak. Ia tidak tahu kalau 5 hari lalu adalah hari yang penting bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sebercik penyesalan melintas dalam hati terdalamnya, ia memang pantas menunggu.

Lembar terakhir meruntuhkan pertahanan yang sudah lama dibangunnya. Lelehan kristal bening itu jatuh tanpa penyekat, membasahi setiap jengkal wajah putihnya. Sosoknya yang lemah, kini terajewentahkan dalam kesedihan yang dibangun sosok itu.

Sebuah foto dengan salju sebagai objek utama, tertuang indah dalam lembaran kenangan yang tengah digenggam. Juga kalimat yang tak mampu membuatnya berhenti membenci kepergiannya, membenci kata merelakan untuk sementara, membenci kata menunggu yang menyesakkan jiwa.

'Tetaplah menungguku, jangan melupakanku, bahkan ketika musim dingin tetap tak membawaku bersamamu, tetaplah menungguku…, Aku mencintaimu…'

Isakkannya memenuhi dinginnya senja, terlalu lirih hingga terasa bisa menulikan siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Kata demi kata yang ditorehkan pemuda itu dalam coretan lembut akhirnya membuat Sungmin percaya pada kenyataan. Kenyataan yang memaksanya untuk Memilih diam juga menunggu kedatangan sosoknya.

.

.

.

_4/April/2013._

Hyuk Jae tak pernah bosan untuk tersenyum. Ia menyukai hari ini, hari dimusim semi yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu kini datang. Bersama dengan hilangnya salju dingin, tergantikan dengan embun musim semi. Senyumannya tak pernah pudar, pantai Busan yang membentang selalu menyenangkan pemikirannya yang sederhana.

Pasir yang menyentuh telapak kaki terasa amat lembut, bersamaan dengan genggaman tangan yang semakin mengerat. Pemuda manis ini kini tak ingin lagi mengingat kejadian pahit dimasa lalu. Hanya kebahagian masa depan yang tengah dinantinya kini. Ia bersenandung kecil, menyusuri dengan lamat luasnya pinggiran pantai.

Bersama dengan keindahan yang diciptakan lelaki bersurai **brunette** disampingnya, ia terus memancarkan ketulusan, tanpa takut akan adanya pengkhiantan takdir yang mungkin saja kembali mengikuti sosoknya.

"Sungmin-**hyung** bilang, malam ini ia akan berkunjung…" Tak ada balasan dari ucapannya, hanya anggukkan lembut dari sosok yang terus menyamakan langkah. Tak pernah bosan untuk memberikan kehangatan pada laki-laki manis itu.

.

.

.

_28/Augusts/2013/Seoul._

Hanya warna monokrom yang dapat dipandangnya. Gemelut riuh musim panas yang biasa menyapa, tak terlihat. Bahkan Seoul kini seperti membisu, tak membiarkannya melupakan segala kepenatan yang terjadi. Lagu karya Gustav Mahler terus berputar diruang kerjanya, menenggelamkan diri kedalam kerjapan keheningan semu.

Panas yang mencekik fisik, juga rasa rindu yang tak pernah padam terus menggelayutinya. Jemarinya menyentuh arloji mewah yang dikenakan dengan lembut, memperhatikan setiap detik demi detik pengikis waktu. Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki ini tak menyangka waktu akan berjalan lebih lambat ketika sosok manis itu tak bersamanya.

Wajahnya tertekuk, tuntuttan pekerjaan selalu memusingkannya. Segala jenis kecurangan yang terjadi dalam dunia bisnis menjadi keseharian, menempuh ekspetasi dengan kepiawaian yang dimilki otak pintarnya. Tapi semua itu sekali lagi tak mampu menghapus bayang-bayang penyesalan telah meninggalkan, penyesalan telah pergi, juga penyesalan telah merindukan sosok yang ditinggalkan.

Sungmin selalu membawa kebencian, juga kerinduan yang menyakitkan untuknya. Bahkan hanya untuk pergi lebih jauh dari ini, Kyuhyun terasa ingin meregang nyawa.

"Aku merindukanmu…" Sayup-sayup bisikkannya dapat terdengar. Dalam ruangan tertutup, menghadap penjuru kota dengan pilar-pilar yang menjulang, juga kaca transparan penyekat antara dunia luar. Sosoknya terus menunggu waktu, menyisihkan rasa rindu teramat sangat.

.

.

.

_2/September/2013._

"Musim gugur kedua…"

Gumaman samar terdengar bersamaan dengan rintikkan hujan rendah. Tangan yang merentang, berharap dapat merengkuh butiran air kedalam genggaman. Sungmin berjalan tak tentu arah. Menyibak gemercik hujan dengan tubuh tegapnya.

1 tahun berlalu…

Setahun kepergian sosoknya yang tak pernah benar-benar datang. Sungmin terus menunggu, bahkan menghitung hari dengan jari-jemarinya. Selalu ada rasa rindu dibalik kemarahan terlalu lama menunggu. Juga perasaan yang mulai muncul kepermukaan, rasa yang akhirnya memperjelas hasil akhir.

Berbeda dengan sang adik yang begitu mencintai pantai, seorang Lee Sungmin lebih mencintai danau. Danau tanpa gelombang ombak yang tergulung, kini menjadi tempat yang akan dituju. Mantel mahal yang dibelinya dengan kerja keras dieratkan.

Terus berjalan, menempuh tapakkan untuk bertemu dengan panorama yang selalu menenangkan. Sosoknya yang kini berusia 30 tahun sudah menjadi sukses. Tidak seperti dulu yang selalu dituntut bekerja keras dengan bayaran murah, kini ia terkenal dikalangan pecinta seni opera. Esensi yang diciptakan juga ketekunannya pada bidang ini membuatnya banyak dikagumi.

Bahkan namanya sama berharganya dengan berbagai artis nasional Korea. Terlepas dari semua itu Sungmin tidak benar-benar puas, ia mengira segala popularitas yang didapat dengan menjadi terkenal akan memudahkannya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Tapi ia salah, bahkan sampai detik ini ia masih sendiri.

"hhh…, akhirnya sampai!" Ia memekik senang. Rasa lelah pada otot kaki yang mendera langsung terhapuskan oleh keindahan alam. Danau yang hening selalu mengingatkannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan wajah **stoic** yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum juga kadang jengkel.

Tanpa disadari senyumnya tertaut sempurna, mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang terlintas selalu membuat moodnya kembali membaik. Tentu saja hanya kejadian manis, bukan momen dimana Kyuhyun menghancurkan makam keluarganya dan meminta maaf dengan cara memperbaikinya keesokan hari.

"hhhhh…" Sungmin berjengit kaget. Seseorang yang tengah menghela nafas membuat semua ingatannya buyar. Terlalu asik pada pikirannya ia sampai tak sadar ada sesosok lagi disampingnya.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan, mata rubahnya terus menelusuri setiap sisi. Paras seseorang kini tertangkap, dalam hembusan nafas ketiga Sungmin benar-benar ingin menangis.

Bibirnya yang terbuka, matanya yang berkaca-kaca adalah penjabaran lain dari rasa keterkejutan. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya bergerak spontan, mendekati sesosok laki-laki yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tangan mungilnya merentang ketika sebentar lagi tak akan ada jarak yang memisahkan. Hingga pelukan singkat juga hangat menyentakkan sesosok didepannya.

"Brengsek! Kau Brengsek! Apa Seminggu meninggalkanku yang kau maksud adalah setahun bocah?! Dan apa-apaan amplop uang yang selalu kau kirimkan padaku hah? Kau pikir aku pengemis?! Brengsek! Dasar brengsek!" Sungmin terus mengumpat dibalik rengkuhannya yang semakin mengerat pada sosok itu.

Sosok yang terlalu bingung itu masih terdiam. Semua indera motoriknya terasa mati. Terlalu terkejut hingga tak tahu harus memberikan respon apa kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya, merasa diacuhkan. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh berperawakkan lebih tinggi juga besar itu kasar. Menuntut sebuah respon dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tadi.

"Jawab aku! Kenapa diam?! Ini sudah setahun! Setahun lamanya kau meninggalkanku! Sudah setahun kau tidak menghubungiku! Setahun juga kau tak pernah datang!" Berteriak, Sungmin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sembari memberikan pukulan-pukulan keras. Tak peduli pada kegaduhan yang diciptakan. Rasa kesal yang menderu terlalu dalam. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalan juga rasa senang secara bersamaan.

"Bodoh! Bicara sesuatu!" Sungmin menangis, rasanya sangat sakit. Laki-laki yang meninggalkannya kini hanya diam membatu seperti tak bernyawa.

Namun sedetik kemudian semua umpatan yang dikeluarkan Sungmin tertahan oleh benda kenyal tak bertulang. Membuatnya dengan sangat terpaksa mendongak, memberikan ruang untuk laki-laki yang dirindukannya itu menelusuri setiap lekuk bibir plumnya.

Lama kelamaan Sungmin mulai mengikuti setiap sentuhan yang diberikan, terbuai dan tak lagi memberikan penolakan. Pagutan-pagutan pelepas rindu itu terhenti ketika pasokan udara pada paru-paru menuntut untuk berhenti. Akhirnya, dengan cepat mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman. Membiarkan kedua indera pernafasan menangkup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan aktifitasnya bernafas, Kyuhyun, sosok itu merengkuhnya dalam rengkuhan hangat. Memberikan respon yang sejak tadi telah ditunggunya. Sungmin tersadar, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu…, aku merindukanmu…, aku mencintaimu…" Kyuhyun terus berujar. Jemarinya teralih kearah surai Sungmin, mengelusnya lembut hingga ketenangan kini didapatkan. Ia tak pernah berhenti menggumamkan kedua kalimat itu. Membuat Sungmin terdiam memikirkan jawaban apa yang pantas sebagai balasan.

"Aku…" Sungmin menjeda, membuat Kyuhyun memfokuskan perhatiannya pada laki-laki yang tengah berada dalam pelukannya. Hatinya berdebar, menunggu apakah Sungmin sudah memberikan harapan untuk kesempatan selanjutnya.

"Aku juga…"

.

.

.

**END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

**Huaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Epilog yang sudah lama kami janjikkan sudah ada, apakah mengecewakan? Apakah ending dari epilog ini sudah menjelaskan perasaan Sungmin yang sesungguhnya?**

**Kkk~ kami harap ini sudah sesuai, jika masih mengecewakan kami kembali harus meminta maaf… #bow. Maaf karna kami tidak bisa mempublishnya secepat mungkin, karna jujur menjadi siswi kelas 3 smp benar-benar menguras waktu kami. *curhat* sekali lagi kami minta maaf #bow.**

**Kami juga minta maaf untuk typo, monolog yang terlalu membosankan, juga diksi yang tidak jelas. Kami benar-benar minta maaf #bow.**

**Dan terimakasih banyak pada semua pihak yang telah mendukung kelanjutan dari ff ini. Kami benar-benar berterimakasih #bow.**

**Sampai jumpa di FF kami yang lain~ xD**

**Maaf karna belom bisa menyelipkan beragam adegan romantis :3 #bow**


End file.
